Computers vs Paintings
by Quinis
Summary: On one hand: you have an agent with his tech. On the other: you have a con artist. Another series of one-shots revolving around the oldest con in the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Welcome to the first chapter of Computers vs Paintings.

**Copied from the intro to 'Spies vs Cons'**

What would happen if Neal had a twin? There have been times when people have been found innocent of a crime because they couldn't prove which twin did it. As for how Bryce is alive, lets say Orion saved him (where was Orion while his son was fighting the Ring? Seriously?)

Basically, I'm going to write White Collar/Chuck crossovers featuring twins Neal and Bryce (Neal is older). Most will be one-shots which can stand alone (I hope). They will vary in length. Additional stories will be added at random. Feel free to post prompts of what you want to see; no guarantees though.

* * *

**Story notes: **This one is a little silly. Just having a bit of fun with the prompt.

* * *

**FO – Face-Off**

* * *

From Sammay on AO3

_When Bryce finally gets the (very late) information that his brother is out of jail, he goes to visit him. However, since Bryce needs an in to the building, he decides to seduce a pretty, naive agent to get in._

_He chooses Diana._

_It really goes so badly._

* * *

Diana's morning routine was hardly complete without grabbing her morning coffee from the coffee place near the FBI building. The staff all knew her and gave her smiles and news as she waited for her order to be ready.

Some even asked about Neal and how he had been going. After all, the CI had done a few coffee runs for the FBI White Collar division and his ordering of a couple of regulars favourites hadn't gone unnoticed.

"It's amazing what someone can tell about you just from your coffee," a smooth voice commented from behind her as she reached for her order. Diana turned and was facing someone who looked like Neal Caffrey. His hair was longer and parted on the side instead of combed back but his face and eyes were almost identical. However, his outfit looked a well-fitted FBI suit and Diana had seen Neal sitting at his desk in his usual fancy suit-hat combo.

She knew it wasn't him, which became increasingly noticeable as he kept talking.

"Your blended coffee suggests that you like to try new things, that you're spontaneous and imaginative."

"Huh. You sound like a fortune cookie," she commented before walking to the door. She held a breath and then let it out in annoyance as footsteps sounded behind her.

He was following her!

"Excuse me!" he called out. She turned around with a frown to see him waving something in the air.

Her wallet.

She knew without a doubt that she hadn't dropped it. Hang around with Neal Caffrey long enough and you learn to keep track of things like your wallet. As long as no one tries to pick your pocket.

She raised an eyebrow as he walked over and said something about her dropping it. A hand on her arm and prolonged eye contact, she recognised the signs of someone trying to con her... romantically. She could call him out on his con or she could let him keep going.

It wasn't that she thought he would go away if she ignored him but, part of her had been hoping for it. Suddenly, she was very glad that Neal had stopped trying to flirt with her after that first incident.

Right at the entrance to the FBI building, she realised he just wasn't going to go away. The only attention she had paid to his words was for information gathering.

"Listen, James," and she really doubted that was his real name, "I'm a busy woman and I have no interest in whatever it is you're selling. So, here is your warning: stop following me or I will mace you." She pulled out the bottle of mace she carried for extra effect. Rather than walk into the building and have the guards restrain him, she walked down the street and doubled back.

And he was gone. She was very relieved.

* * *

"Hey, coffee shop beauty!" Her heart sunk. Really? Who had she angered to deserve this treatment? "Now, I didn't follow you so you can't mace me," he pointed out in a playful tone.

"I could just shoot you," she growled softly. He laughed, like it was a joke.

"I would love to see where you work. Please? I've never met an FBI agent before."

She knew that if she was straight and a little more naive, this guy's ploys would probably have worked. But he lacked the right curves and she had flirted with suspects as part of stings.

"You're standing in an FBI building." In fact, she was willing to bet he had been waiting in the lobby for her to enter.

He looked around and laughed warmly.

"Of course, of course! But I want to see where the agents work. Does it bustle?"

Bustle? Who used words like bustle? She bit down a snort of laughter but he caught it. He smiled.

"Made you laugh. You look much better when you smile." So corny. She looked around for help.

"Be that as it may, it is against regulations for me to take you up." A lie. But, if it got him off her back. "Goodbye." She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm. Lightly but she'd had enough.

She pulled out the mace and squirted his arms. He jumped back like he had been shocked.

"Hey-"

"I have already said 'no'. Twice. Do you not understand the concept?"

"Um-"

"'No' means no, Mister James. Now, unless you want to be maced, let me go to work thank you."

He raised his hands and backed off. The position gave Diana an idea. If he asked about seeing where she worked one more time...

"Okay," he said complete with heartbroken sigh. "I would really have liked to see."

That counted, didn't it? Diana pulled out her handcuffs.

"Sure. On one condition."

* * *

Bryce did not need to call for help. He was a CIA agent and he could handle anything. Even the looks and giggles from FBI agents.

Stupid FBI.

"Geez, Bryce, what did you do?" Neal asked. He was grabbing a file for Peter, the only time anyone would allow him near his brother. Bryce had his hands cuffed to the filing shelves so that they were hanging above his head. Both his feet were planted on the ground but the emotional torture of every FBI agent (and his twin!) watching and laughing at him, far outweighed the physical torture.

"Nothing! I was just trying to get up here to visit you. And I decided to flirt with an agent on the way." He mumbled the last part.

"Well, that explains the 'flirt' sign hanging around your neck. Did Diana catch you flirting with your chosen girl or something?" Silence. "Bryce... it wasn't Diana, was it?" A nod. "You weren't persistent, oh who am I kidding?, you were persistent."

"It works with most people. Wear them down with kindness and smiles-"

"And if you even try to compare it to my current occupation, I won't go and convince Diana to let you go. She'll probably listen once she's done relating the story to her girlfriend on the phone."

Bryce muttered a curse. He never should have taken the deal.

* * *

_"I'll let you see where I work, if you let me handcuff you while we go there."_

_Once he had been handcuffed like a criminal, she had dragged him up there, re-handcuffed him out of the way and placed the sign around his neck._

_She then went to Neal for an explanation and Neal informed the office about his twin brother._

* * *

While Neal distracted Diana, Bryce was finally able to pick the locks. He pulled his arms down and tried to sneak out. He reached the elevator as it opened and a strawberry haired woman in heels stepped out.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Bryce, Bryce Larkin," he responded, ducking into the elevator. "And you are?"

"Sara Ellis," she responded as the doors shut.

* * *

"I just saw someone who looked like Neal leaving," Sara said as she walked into the FBI office. She had noticed Neal standing at Diana's desk so knew the person she had been talking to hadn't been him. "Is his name really Bryce?" Or was he another con artist?

Diana threw her arms up in frustration while Neal apologised for his brother's little display of escape artistry, even though he was proud of his brother.


	2. AJDAUAU2 – So, This Is White Collar

**AJDAUAU2 – So, This Is White Collar**

* * *

From Xmarksthespot on AO3:

_At this point, I've read basically all of your Twins series and I now have a bunch of favorites, though this remains to be the one I enjoy the most. Would you ever continue this one, with Bryce being Neal's handler? I don't think this has a sequel yet, right?_

**Notes:** Little moments in the White Collar division (+Bryce). The titles are taken from the paragraphs. (AJDAUAU can be found in Spies vs Cons, chapter 4). In this one, Mozzie nickname for Bryce (Turn-Suit) refers to how Bryce turned from the CIA to the FBI (play on turn-coat).

* * *

**Adjusting**

Peter paused during his background overview of the suspect. His vision had hit the two identical people sitting before him.

Neal Caffrey was tossing his rubber band ball although Peter knew he was listening.

Bryce Larkin was watching intently, taking in every word and motion he made. Unnerving but he was learning Bryce's quirks.

While it was becoming a regular sight around the White Collar office, it still threw him for a loop to see Neal and his, afore never mentioned twin and now handler, together.

* * *

**Bookends**

Bryce sat at the desk they had given him, right across from his brother. He was certain that the FBI agents had given him that desk just for the look on people's faces when they walked in and got an eyeful of the two twins working across from each other like a set of bookends.

Maybe working here wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

**Never**

Jones ran into one of them in the elevator. Unlike the rest of the agents, he wasn't going to dance around the fact that there were two of them.

"Which one are you?" he questioned outright.

"Neal. Geez, Jones, we've known each other for so long."

"Putting aside that you are a conman and make a living off being able to act and manipulate others, I've just met Bryce and you're almost identical." Jones gave Neal his version of the evil eye. "And I hope you didn't just lie to me."

"Never. Well, Bryce would never. For some reason, he likes you enough to not lie to you."

Jones didn't know whether to be glad about that. It felt like he had just acquired a problem. Or a problem magnet.

* * *

**#Caseylaughno3**

"Wow. The FBI. That's cool."

Bryce glared at the brunette on the screen. He needed to play this cool though. Chuck was his friend and he couldn't get angry about this to him because Chuck probably did think it was cool.

Casey on the other hand… Bryce knew that his one-time murderer was still chuckling about it. Morgan made a post on twitter every time. Marked it #Caseylaughno3, as in Casey laugh number 3 being the chuckle Casey gave at Bryce's suffering; it had been explained in an earlier tweet.

"I'm working with my brother. That's not cool Chuck."

"Isn't Neal a good guy though? He might be a convicted criminal, but he's trying to change."

"You hacked the FBI?"

"I wanted to make sure they were good. So far there doesn't seem to be anything suspicious. Except for that little blip with Clinton."

"Jones. Everyone calls him Jones. And I'm going to tell him the Piranha has been in his files."

"Go ahead, I could use the challenge."

"Absolutely not!" Sarah's blond hair flashed as she pushed in beside Chuck. "We're not buying any more Chardonnay and I will not stand by while you spend hours staring at a computer screen."

Bryce blinked.

"But honey~"

"Okay. Getting weird." He moved to end the call. "Bye Chuck. Sarah."

* * *

**Paperwork**

Bryce quickly thumbed through the paperwork. Then he picked it all up and walked up to Special Agent Peter Burke's office and dropped it on his desk.

"Why do I need to justify Neal being undercover during next week's op?" he asked Peter.

"Because part of the op will involve forging a document."

Bryce resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Peter beat him to it;

"Yes. I understand that if Neal wasn't doing it, you would be. Well, your version of it anyway since your forging skills are passable but not at Neal's level. But, here at the FBI, we need to account for our actions. Otherwise there's nothing separating us from those we arrest.

"Do the paperwork like the rest of us, okay? Even Neal has to do it."

"He complains about it constantly," Bryce pointed out.

"Then complain about it. But, don't dump it in my office and chose your times better. Especially if you hope to last here. We both know there are people not happy about you being Neal's handler. Let's keep proving them they're wrong, okay?"

Bryce picked up his paperwork and went back down into the bullpen.

"What's wrong?" Jones asked.

"I swear Peter just gave me a hero speech, right out a comic book. Just with 'FBI' substituted for 'hero'."

Jones smirked but it wasn't news to him. It was just Peter.

"And does Neal really do the paperwork?" Bryce asked in a baffled voice.

* * *

**Normal Night**

Bryce was greeted with a smile and a hug. Peter gave him a clap on the shoulder as Neal and El now shared a hug.

"You drink beer or wine?" Peter asked, holding out a beer.

"Beer," Bryce responded, taking it. "And wine. But beer tonight, I guess."

"Thank goodness. Neal and El both insist on wine." Bryce stepped back as it looked like Peter was about to hug him.

Dinner was nice and homemade, almost on par with Neal's cooking. El asked about work and they answered. Then Neal asked her about her business. She told them about an upcoming event which Neal immediately offered to assist with. Peter told him that he wasn't going to let him anywhere near the art said to be displayed there. El said that she wanted Neal to help and that surely Bryce could chaperone.

"What?" Bryce questioned, almost chocking on his beer. "Uh-uh, I've had enough fancy parties to last a lifetime."

"Bryce~" Neal whined.

"No. Find someone else."

Neal was about to argue when Peter's and Bryce's phones went off.

"Jones," Bryce announced.

"Diana," Peter added.

They answered. Apparently there was something going on down at the office which could use Peter's supervision and Neal's expertise. It was time sensitive too.

"Got to go, hun," Peter apologised, giving El a kiss on the cheek.

El was disappointed but understanding. She waved them off while the three of them jumped into Peter's car.

"So, what's going on?" Neal asked.

"Oh, you're going to love it," Peter commented, somewhere between pleased and gruff.

Neal glanced back and Bryce nodded in confirmation. Jones had said something about a lost masterpiece resurfacing. Two of those words were enough to set Neal off. But the three together...

Neal was going to love this.

* * *

**Gone**

Bryce's phone went off. Neal's anklet had been cut.

He cursed, pulled himself out of bed and bolted to Neal's apartment. It was a tossed apartment he found with no Neal.

Bryce's first call was to Peter, who wanted to know what was going on.

"Neal's been kidnapped."

They convened in the FBI conference room, where Bryce immediately shot down any notions that Neal had run. And then he shot down any notions that he might have helped him.

"If you're not going to help us find him, then GET OUT!" he roared.

The agents backed off, leaving Jones to announce that he wasn't having any luck with tracking Neal's phone.

"Start with the suspect in the recent forgery case," Bryce ordered Diana. "Look for any sign that he might have orchestrated this."

Diana nodded. Bryce turned to Peter who nodded in agreement with his decisions.

"Let's go find Mozzie," Bryce said.

* * *

**Mozzie**

Mozzie looked up at Bryce and crossed his arms.

"What makes you think I'll help you, _Turn-Suit_?"

Bryce ran a hand through his hair and went through everything he knew about Mozzie. Which, admittedly, was a lot. Neal had told him things which he was under oath not to repeat.

"Because Neal wouldn't run without telling you," Peter said,

"And because you've given me a nifty nickname?" Bryce added.

Mozzie looked between them and twisted his hand in the air.

"Fine. I will assist," he said haughtily. "And Turn-Suit, leave your lingo in the nineties where it belongs."

"And where's _lingo _from you fossil?" Bryce muttered under his breath. Mozzie stopped and turned to him.

"And for that, you don't get to watch. Leave me in the hands of the Suit and I will find Neal for you."

Peter gave him a look urging him to go since he was lucky enough to be dismissed.

"You better find Neal," Bryce said to Mozzie, pointing a finger in his face.

* * *

**Neal**

Neal ran out of hotel where he was being held and right over to their van. The area around his eye was going black and there were scrapes over his arms.

"Oh, hi, Bryce!" he greeted them with a smile and a wave. "Where's Peter?"

Bryce motioned to Diana to start running a basic medical check over Neal while he answered.

"Peter's inside with Mozzie, trying to get a meeting with your kidnapper."

"Oh." Neal tried to rise and Diana pushed him back down. Bryce helped her hold him in the seat while she shined a light in his eyes.

"No signs of concussion," she reported.

"Well, he must had taken a hit to the head if he wants to go back in there," Bryce responded.

"Hey, that's one of the better hotels in New York!" Neal received two similar, sceptical looks for his comment.

"Could you act like the older one for just a moment?" Bryce questioned. "Peter and Mozzie are fine." A glance back at the screen. "There they are with the perp right now."

"We've got Neal," Diana reported through the comms.

Peter gave a sigh of relief.

"I swear, he's going to send me to an early grave with worry," Peter commented for Diana and Bryce to hear.

"Agreed," Bryce responded.

"What?" Neal questioned. "What did he say? It wasn't about paperwork, was it?"

"Actually, Bryce does the paperwork relating to you now," Diana commented with a smirk. "I think Peter held a party about that."

"Don't even talk about the paperwork around me," Bryce grumbled.


	3. MZZB2 – A Mozzie's Boys Christmas

**MZZB2 – A Mozzie's Boys Christmas**

* * *

From LianneZ4, on chapter 35 of Trackers vs Guns:

_Oooh, loved this! It was funny and interesting. Loved Mozzie's reaction when he wondered where he went "wrong" with both of the brothers working for The Man :D_

_Would you consider expandign this into a bigger story? I'm particularly curious about the brothers growing upwith Moz... Or maybe just another piece in this particular universe?_

**Notes: **Is this a Christmas special? Why, yes. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Neal dragged the box across the wooden floor, depositing it before the tree Mozzie had brought in the previous day.

"Come on, Bryce!" he huffed, his voice just hinting at breaking. His twin was sitting on the couch, reading a book Mozzie gave him on World Mysteries.

Bryce gave him a sceptical look.

"Really? Why are we even bothering? It's not like anyone's going to come here." He motioned to the warehouse-like building around them; known as 'Easter'.

"Because it's fun?" Neal suggested, "and we need somewhere to put presents."

"You know what Moz'd say to that," Bryce responded.

"Something about how we shouldn't buy into the thrall of the evil marketers?" Neal commented, having heard the argument every year. Along with how the toys and things had spyware in them which the government could use to watch and listen to their every move.

Deciding to start without his brother, Neal opened the box. He pulled out a heart-shaped diamond necklace and tossed it over a few branches. Next came a golden broach with pink diamonds set in it. He pulled out a cheap light up star and stuck it on the top.

"Where did that come from?" Bryce asked, putting the book aside.

"You don't remember?" Neal questioned, his face falling.

"I remember, I just thought we lost it." Bryce could feel his face heating up. Three years ago, he had lifted the star from a store. He took two, one of the poor crying kids outside and one for his family. He figured it was better than the gaudy, diamond-studded angel from Mozzie's trip to Italy.

Mozzie had been so impressed that he had immediately fenced the angel and replaced it with the star. Bryce could still feel the flush of embarrassment from that time.

"The wallet from my first successful pick-pocket is in here too," Neal pointed out, pulling out said wallet and folding it over a branch. The cheap coloured sequins that five-year old Neal and Bryce had glued on it sparkled in the light. "And the Queen from that time with 'Find the Lady'."

"You mean when I pulled the switch that even Moz hadn't spotted?" Bryce questioned, pulling the card out of the box. Indeed, it was the card, still folded in the middle but now with a hold punched in the corner and a bit of silver thread through it, making it a decoration.

"I'm going to do that one of these days," Neal said.

Bryce snorted.

"Except you always falter whenever you know Moz's watching." Neal stuck his tongue out at him and kept pulling decorations out.

Once all the stolen, handmade and heartfelt trinkets were on the tree, the teenagers found what they were really looking forward to resting at the bottom of the box.

Tinsel!

* * *

Mozzie placed the final presents into the dumpster just inside of Easter and locked it shut with a padlock. Only he had the key, keeping sticky teenage fingers out.

As long as Mr. Hunter hadn't been lying and it really was the most unbreakable lock on the market. Truthfully, Mozzie only gave it a few days. By Christmas Eve, he was certain the twins would have broken in. And by Christmas morning, despite Mozzie's protests, the presents would all be under the tree.

It made him proud to see them use what he was teaching.

Mozzie reached the loft which made up the living area of Easter and sighed. There was tinsel everywhere. Hanging over the tree, decorating his Zen garden and twisted around every doorknob in the place.

"Neal!" Mozzie called knowing exactly whose zealous attitude towards the holidays was responsible.

"Give it up, Moz. You've lost against the decorator for another year," the more reasonable voice of Bryce said. Mozzie turned to face the boy and wondered how long he had been sitting by the door, waiting for him.

"Don't try and minimise your involvement, I know you helped him," Mozzie said.

Bryce rolled his eyes.

"'Prisoners dilemma', trying to turn me on my twin by offering me immunity for giving him up." Bryce smirked. "You're talking like a cop, 'Uncle Moz'."

Mozzie really did teach those boys well.

"Anyway, Neal's not here," Bryce continued. "He went present shopping."

"Have you read about Regan faking his death yet?"

"He didn't fake his death. A psychic predicted it," Bryce responded, "and, before you ask, aliens among us was chapter 1 and black helicopters were in chapter 4. You are aware that black helicopters are not the big threat you make them out to be?"

"That's just what they want you think!"

* * *

Christmas morning came and went while the odd little family slept after their traditional holiday cons. Taking in the children had meant that Mozzie wasn't able to run the common charity cons, as they both disapproved of taking from those who needed it, but there were still plenty of options.

And plenty of parties where, if you knew how to act and how to speak, you could get in.

It was eleven before Neal and Bryce knocked on Mozzie's door, telling him to get up because it was present time.

"You're fourteen," he grumbled to them as they walked to the tree. Well, he walked. With the twins almost pulling him towards the tree in the centre of the room. "You shouldn't be this excited for presents."

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of presents," Neal said, Bryce nodding in agreement.

Just as Mozzie thought, his presents to the boys had been taken from their lock-up and placed under the tree.

"Alright, let's engage in this Hallmark-inspired, corporate-controlled event."

"Mozzie," both boys sigh in unison.


	4. HR2 – Mozzie, the CIA Suit and Suit Cent

**HR2 – Mozzie, the CIA Suit and Suit Central**

* * *

From Lady Akina, chapter 13 (HR – History and Roots) of 'Trackers and Guns':

_I like the two lines at the end. Can you expand on that? Especially the part with Mozzie. Mozzie is my favorite White Collar character, aside from Neal. I can't wait to see what you come up with next._

**Notes: **Yeah, this is just an excuse to have someone eating something popcorn-like while watching people around them dance.

* * *

Mozzie wondered a few times if this was a trap. Even though Neal, and he was certain it was Neal and not his twin, assured him that it was not the case.

Mozzie chose to believe him, but only because Neal had pressured Bryce into explaining about working for the government. That talk had been an interesting one. All evidence suggested that Bryce was a cold-hearted spy killer, covering up secrets for their corrupt government.

At least until Bryce explained about breaking into an NSA base in order to collect something he believed no government could control.

Was it so unbelievable that Mozzie would welcome the man after that? He got himself shot over friendship in a spy epic fit to be an underground legend.

"Mozzie? What are you doing here?" Diana asked while Mozzie sipped on an organic tea he juiced himself.

"Mozzie's not going to be the strangest thing today," Neal sighed.

"Can he at least give Smith his chair back?"

Mozzie bounced a little on the wheelie-adjustable chair.

"I have acquired this chair during my time in your offices. I will return it from whence it came when I leave."

"When will he be leaving?" Diana asked Neal which was insulting really. He was right there.

"I will leave when the situation ceases to be of amusement to me."

"Say what?"

"He'll leave once Bryce gets here," Neal translated. This was why Mozzie enjoyed working with Neal; the other man always knew what he meant.

"Who's Bryce?"

Mozzie smiled. At least he hadn't been the only one Neal hadn't told.

"Bryce is-" Neal trailed off.

"Neal's twin brother who he regretted to tell us about," Mozzie continued for him. Neal shot him a look, an annoyed but understanding one.

"Yes," he responded.

Diana's face lit up.

"Caffrey has a twin? Now this I have to see," she said.

"No, no one has to see," Neal said, trying to get Diana to go back to work and forget about this, "he's just coming to talk to Peter."

Unfortunately for Neal, most of the office heard their conversation. Mozzie watched and took notes on the way information travelled through the FBI. He theorised that by lunch, almost all the agents in the building would know about Neal's brother.

* * *

Bryce was wearing a black suit with no tie and dark sunglasses as he walked through the doors of White Collar. He didn't seem like the type of guy with a criminal record but he did come off like a rebel as he waltzed through the office with a stony glare on his face.

"Neal, Mozzie."

"Bryce."

"C-Suit," Mozzie returned the greeting. Bryce raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't call you by the full title in here, can I?" The full title being 'CIA Suit'.

"Point," Bryce conceded, tilting his head and looking like Neal for a moment.

"Bryce, I'm Agent Berrigan and this is Agent Jones, we also work with Neal."

"Can't believe Neal managed to hide this from us," Jones commented, shaking Bryce's hand.

"Oh, that wasn't Neal. You didn't find out about me because I didn't want you to." Bryce smirked at the suspicious looks that earned him.

"He's not a fan of the FBI," Mozzie supplied as that had become evident the previous evening when he had actually sat down and listened to the guy's story.

'Not a fan' translated to ' feels the way about you that you feel about the police department', but Mozzie knew that some of the agents might misunderstand that.

"Uh-huh," Jones said, instantly switching to suspicious.

"Should we be checking Neal's list of suspected crimes to see which might really be yours?" Peter asked, having walked over during Bryce's earlier comment.

"Would you be able to tell?" Bryce questioned coolly.

"Okay! Stop!" Neal huffed. He glared at his brother. "Now, I know you are better at making friends than that. Stop pushing them." Neal also shot a look in Mozzie's direction because the little guy certainly wasn't helping.

"I'm not looking to make friends," Bryce pointed out.

"Still, play nice. You haven't done anything that the FBI would look into."

"They don't know that," Bryce responded. Neal glared some more and Bryce huffed. "Fine." He turned to Peter. "My name is Bryce and I'm Neal's brother. I went to Stanford and, while impressed that my brother managed to escape maximum security, I am not impressed with how he ended up in there. You know, he wanted to be a cop?"

"BRYCE!"

Mozzie pulled out the package of fruit bits he brought for the show; much better than popcorn.

"Actually, I did," Peter responded, crossing his arms and looking down on Bryce.

Mozzie decided that it was worth entering Suit Central for this show.


	5. NSAN – NSA Neal

**NSAN – NSA Neal**

* * *

From Sasandjrtheover:

_Can u do one where Neal is working for the NSA and Bryce is CIA and Neal is with Peter to root out Fulcrum and the Ring? Where Neal has an intersect, and he got this job so he could have down time to learn to control it?_

* * *

Sarah was back and working with the team again. Casey had recovered from hearing that Morgan had asked Alex, Casey's daughter, to marry him. The Buy More and Carmichael Industries were both turning profit and Chuck was content.

Then Bryce appeared with a mission which involved stopping a chemical bomb and shutting down a shady facility. Which they did. Bryce accepted Chuck's offer at a job which came with a cover at the Buy More as a Nerd Herder.

It was all just starting to calm down again when Bryce let this slip while General Beckman was updating them on the investigation into the facility;

"Who knew the NSA could work so well with other agencies?"

It was a stab at Casey which felt flat when Beckman hesitated.

"General?" Sarah inquired, "something you want to tell us?"

"I'm sure John Casey can inform you," she said, ending the call before they could protest.

Casey sighed as curious eyes all turned to him.

* * *

Neal was sitting through a boring meeting as Peter droned on and on the cases White Collar was working on and finish in the past week; including mortgage fraud and the other undesirable paperwork-heavy cases. He was tossing his rubber band ball up and down to help him focus while he puzzled over the interesting disappearance of an icon from a residential building a few days ago.

His phone buzzed.

"Something important, Caffrey?" Jones whispered to him as he checked it. It was an unknown number.

"No idea," Neal responded. He didn't answer it.

His phone buzzed again.

"Must be important," Diana commented and now every agent in the room was looking at him and his phone.

"Answer it, Caffrey," Peter said in an annoyed tone. They all knew that he didn't like people answering phones during meetings. It was almost an unspoken dare and Neal didn't refuse.

"Put it on speaker!" Diana insisted and Neal glared at her as he answered it.

Not on speaker, he didn't need Mozzie blabbing something to a room of FBI agents.

A voice he hadn't heard in years answered;

"Guess which building I'm in."

"Pardon?" It wasn't like Casey to be cryptic. In fact, it wasn't like Casey to call at all.

"I owe you two," Casey informed him, "no, wait, three. Since I haven't given you enough time to run."

"Time to run?" Neal questioned.

"I think this meeting is over," Peter said and Neal looked up. Following Peter's gaze he realised what Casey was talking about.

"You, you, _Judas_!" Neal said, panicked and betrayed all in one.

"Who are they?" Blake questioned as the group made it to the top of the stairs.

"Back to your desks, agents," Peter ordered.

Diana and Jones shared looks as did a number of other partnered agents. They all knew there was something up.

"Caffrey has a twin?" Blake was the only agent willing to ask the question.

"Yes, Blake, Caffrey has a twin," Peter sighed, only because he couldn't deny it with Bryce tapping on the door. "We're done, there's a more important meeting scheduled right now."

"But-"

"Shh!" Diana said, guiding the clueless agent out. "Let's go before he changes his mind," she whispered. The rest of the agents filed out behind them.

Neal stayed in his seat. Although he did consider hurling his rubber band ball at Bryce as the other joint NSA-other agency taskforce walked in.

* * *

Before Chuck forced a union between the CIA and the NSA, there had been another joint taskforce created. It had seemed almost wrong but after years of negotiation between the NSA and the FBI the taskforce seemed ready to go.

It was hard as the FBI thought the NSA consisted of muscle-bound idiots. So, the NSA presented a handsome and intelligent man who looked and acted more like CIA than NSA but could shoot straighter than anyone else. Even Casey couldn't best him with it came down to skill.

It was difficult as the NSA thought the FBI consisted of lazy idiots. So, the FBI offered up an agent with a high closure rate and who had been with them a few years yet worked just as hard as he had during his first year.

That's how Danny Larkin, later known as Neal Caffrey, and Peter Burke originally met. They worked well together. If you ignored how 'Neal' cozied up to criminals, leading him to Adler but not in time for the FBI or NSA to stop him. They didn't get Adler but there were a number of other wins during that time which helped keep the partnership going.

Then came the Intersect. At this point, Neal was in jail as Danny was one of the agents chosen for a field test from the NSA. Hours before Bryce Larkin stole the Intersect, the NSA had downloaded it into Danny.

Bryce stole the Intersect, Chuck was discovered and the NSA and CIA joined hands. But, the NSA couldn't risk anyone discovering their other Intersect so, Neal Caffrey was revived as an identity for Danny to hide in.

The prison became Danny's second home as he fed information to Kate and Kate sometimes fed him missions in return.

Then Kate vanished. And Intersect or no Intersect Danny was determined to help her. He escaped, giving himself the chance to explain himself to Peter.

The NSA was surprised that Danny managed to revive the FBI partnership through his identity of Neal Caffrey that they let it go. It got both agencies The Dutchman; if only the NSA had paid attention to him after his arrest, and a number of rogue FBI agents who had ties to the Ring and FULCRUM.

Fowler was part of FULCRUM who Danny's actions as Neal burned. It was a shock to Peter to learn that one of Rice's most trusted agents had ties to the Ring. Kramer was also part of the Ring but he went back to FBI loyalty when Chuck's team dismantled the Ring. He was being watched though. The traitor you know, who you can watch, was always informative and useful.

* * *

Too bad all the good work Danny and Peter had done didn't help calm Bryce.

"The NSA, Danny! I don't know a single NSA agent who doesn't have some kind of scar, hasn't been tortured, captured and left to rot-"

"You didn't tell him about Luxembourg, did you?" Neal asked Casey.

"Luxembourg?" Bryce questioned, his tirade ending as he turned to Casey.

'Remember, you owe me,' Neal mouthed to Casey behind Bryce's back.

"Top secret. Can't tell you," Casey stated.

"Which worked very well for this little project," Peter huffed. There was a reason he wasn't in the CIA or NSA and this was it. "I was assured that it was a top tier secret too."

"Bryce got it out of him," Chuck said.

"It was painful to watch," Sarah commented. "I really didn't know Bryce could do that."

"Do what?" Bryce questioned.

"Be overprotective. Then again, I didn't even know you had a brother."

"I didn't know you had a little sister," Bryce responded.

"I did," Peter stated.

"But I didn't," Bryce pointed out. "So she has no reason to hold me not telling her about Neal against me."

"Okay."

"Not holding it against you. Just surprised you can be protective of him."

"Bryce. What did you do?" Neal questioned.

"Nothing!"

Chuck's team thought that 'nothing' certainly wasn't hacking the FBI, CIA and NSA while yelling at the General for hiring his brother in the first place and not even filling out the forms needed for him to visit as part of the cover because he had to reassure himself that his brother was okay.

But hey, they all got a trip to New York on Bryce's dime so it was all good for them.

"Where are you even staying? And please don't tell me it's the horrible little hotel Casey originally booked our rooms in."

"With the dog?" Peter questioned, feeling a connection with Bryce. That was really a terrible place to stay.

"There was a dog," Sarah commented, a little confused.

"The guy called Bryce 'snake eyes'," Chuck added.

"I'm living with a wonderful older lady named June," Neal said to Bryce with a disapproving frown.

"And older woman? You're living in some stranger's house?"

"Mansion," Neal corrected.

"It's Cappuccino in the clouds," Peter added.

"Have room for four more?" Chuck questioned.

* * *

Bryce spent the next few days vetting Danny's current life as Neal. At Neal's request, more like a warning, Peter pulled Neal from field work just in case Bryce would have something to say about putting his brother in danger.

"I think it's sweet," Diana commented to Peter and Jones in the van later.

"It's irritating," Peter corrected. "I had to hand over almost my case files to the guy so he could see what Neal's been up to."

"At least he doesn't know about your 'Neal box'."

"Yet," Diana added with an evil laugh. "But, it's nice. He's trying to catch up with his brother's life the only way he knows how."

"By reading my case files?"

"Would you trust Neal Caffrey's response if you asked him what and how he had been doing the past few years?" Diana responded.

Peter paused for a few moments. Diana had a point, loathe as he was to admit it.

"No."

"Peter doesn't even feel right if he doesn't know where Neal is when he's drinking his morning coffee," Jones added with a chuckle.

"Bryce. We're talking about Bryce," Peter reminded them.

"Actually, I'm going to change that to Lance," Diana said, pointing to the screen. "Look there."

"That's a very bad man you've invited in, Mr. Lance," Jones commented.

"We've got him," Peter concluded as they watch their suspect talk to a wanted man.

* * *

Neal groaned. In the past few days, he had learnt more about Bryce's CIA life than he wanted to. He flashed on almost everyone and everything they mentioned while chatting. Even a name was enough to make the Intersect flash up files and videos and things he really didn't want to know.

It was a headache. Literally.

"Okay, I've arranged a flight for this evening," Sarah said, hanging up.

"Thank you," Neal said gratefully, his voice muffled by his hands. He was resting his head in his hands as Bryce went through his paintings and sketchbooks, muttering praises about his skill and how it was wasted on forging. Even if most of his forgeries were for the NSA.

Only a few more hours left.

Casey most certainly owed him.


	6. STRA – Strange

**STRA – Strange**

* * *

From steampunkunicorn on AO3:

_"Maybe you could do one where the twins are mistaken for the actor while undercover and it blows the op?"_

**Notes: **I don't like writing fanfic about real life people/actors. I will connect a character to other characters the actor may have played but I'm not comfortable linking them to the actor themselves (unless, like Wil Wheaton on the Big Bang Theory, they play a character of themselves).

Just putting that out there in case someone was thinking about requesting something along those lines.

* * *

"You know, you look familiar..." Neal chucked and made the suggestion that 'maybe he just has one of those faces'. "No, that's not it."

Neal squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that they wouldn't link him to Bryce Larkin. The last thing he needed to infiltrating a counterfeiting ring was for them to think he was some kind of killer spy.

"Hey, boss! He looks like that actor! You know, the one on that show you like?"

"Aw yeah!" the boss said and while Neal liked how he got confirmation that the guy he had been working was really the boss, the dark look that followed made him realise he needed and extraction.

Because, back when he was on the run, he wouldn't have taken too kindly to an actor turning up on his doorstep.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Neal said, "what's your favourite show?"

"That one with the spy gal and the computers in people's heads. You played a traitor there too."

"Wasn't me, no. I don't like cameras-"

"Really? What with those looks?"

"Thank you but, that's not really-" A gun to his face, right before the FBI burst into the building.

Diana joked about Neal hadn't been able to talk the gun out of his face like he had done before. Although Peter gave her dark looks because he hated the reminder of how close they came to losing Neal, she kept it up.

"You know, that actor really does look like Neal," Jones pointed out, pulling up a picture.

Everyone looked at Neal. Neal glared. It wasn't his fault that the bust went sideways and they completely missed the mastermind behind the crimes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

A gun to his face.

"So, the actor is a spy," the weapon dealer mused. "A shame."

"What?" Bryce questioned because his cover wasn't that of a spy. It was an accountant.

"Don't play dumb with me. I happen to like the cop show you're on. Well, I did." He knows that she's going to shoot him and that he should get out of there but he can't help telling her that he's never been on a cop show. Or any show. "You're a dead ringer for the smooth talking criminal." And a laugh at her pun.

Bruce isn't laughing. He's cursing this mystery actor who apparently looks just like him.

Thankfully, moments later Chuck's team appears to save the day. Bryce tells them about what the weapon dealer said.

"I've seen that show," Casey commented in his flat manner. "Morgan used to watch it. He didn't care for the criminal lead."

"Wonder why?" Sarah mused, obviously amused.

* * *

Neal's phone began to ring during one of Mozzie's monologues about wine.

"You haven't done anything which involved acting on TV, right?"

"Hi, Bryce," Neal greeted, something his brother seemed to forget. "And no. I actually wanted to ask you that."

"I haven't."

"Strange."

"I know."


	7. CBROS – Con Brothers

**CBROS – Con Brothers**

* * *

From Happy on AO3;

_Neal is not the only one who can con his way with the best of them. However, it is a problem when the other person who can con with the best of them is his twin brother. Who was just caught stealing an artifact while undercover. By Neal's FBI handler. Oh, yeah, and his twin brother shoved him into a closet during this, so, there's that._

**Notes: **I had fun with this one.

* * *

Neal mingled with the partygoers, glad that he wasn't in the van. In the middle of the room was a recently recovered icon, the relieved owners putting it on display as soon as they got it back.

"You know, I reckon only someone of my skill could get their hands on it," Neal snickered to Peter. The FBI agent was there under the guise of being his friend. Well, George's friend.

"Our job is to make sure that no one gets their hands on it," Peter reminded him.

Neal made an agreeing noise as he scanned the crowd, his eyes pausing when they reached the icon on its pedestal.

It would be so easy to just take it.

"Don't even think about it Neal," Peter said.

"Fine," Neal sighed but he smiled at his handler. "I'm going take this tray of entrées down to the van." He scooped up the tray and started towards the exit.

He didn't make it. As soon as he reached the hall, he spotted someone talking to the young Estella. The blond woman and youngest of the household, was giggling while a dark hair man with an accent escorted her into the hall.

"Bryce?" Neal questioned.

"Ah, I'll follow you in a moment _ma Cherie_," he said to her, giving her a soft push across the threshold. "Neal?" he questioned sceptically, all trace of French accent gone.

"Thought you were dead," Neal said with a glare.

"Thought you were in prison." Bryce glared back.

"I got out."

"Huh." And Bryce moved. Before Neal could fight back, his hands were behind him and he was being guided to the nearest closet. "Sorry Neal, can't really have you messing this up."

"Bryce? What are you doing?" Neal responded. He glanced to his FBI watch, ready to give the signal of help, but it was gone. Bryce had taken and smashed it. "I can't believe you'd con an innocent woman!" he cried, getting in the last word before Bryce shoved him into the closet and blocked the door.

* * *

Bryce felt bad for shoving Neal into the closet but he didn't want him anywhere near this. The icon was being used to ship important information stolen from the NSA and Beckman had called in a favour to get him.

The alarm system was one of the best. If anyone set off the invisible laser alarms, then impenetrable cases would slide down around the objects like cages. He took his place by the icon and waited.

Three… two… one… the waiter slipped on the liquid he left on the ground and the man he made a bet with pushed him into the display.

The alarms went off, the cages came down. He slipped a block right where the cage for the icon would fall and it held it up long enough for him to grab it.

"Such a small thing," he mused as he slipped it into a postbag and then into his jacket. In this case, being small, it would assist him.

A hand grabbed his wrist as he moved to re-enter the crowd.

"Neal, what have you done?" Bryce turned back to see a middle-aged man in a suit.

An FBI suit.

Bryce internally cursed.

* * *

Neal heard the alarms go off from where he was trapped.

"Bryce, what did you do?" Neal hissed, worried. He tried banging on the door again but it just wasn't budging.

* * *

The FBI agent, Peter, took him upstairs while his team held the rest of the party in the hall.

"Why does Estella believe you teach French?"

"Because I am not this 'Neal' you keep insisting I am," Bryce said, complete with accent. "It appears that I have, what you call it…_ the_ _doppelganger_. Also, I am an American Citizen. Have been since last year."

"Cute. So what's this then?" Peter held up the sealed package which held the icon.

"That is a small package from my friend. I was going to open it after the party, when I was alone at home. It is a first class parcel which, you Suit, are not able to open without a warrant."

Peter sighed. He had no idea what game Neal was playing but he didn't like it. He was about to take him in custody when there was a crash from downstairs.

"That's my cute," Bryce said with a smile, snatching the package, giving a two-finger salute and dropping the accent as he bolted for the window. He was out before Peter could react.

* * *

Peter watched as the criminal jumped out the window, on the second story, right before pounding footsteps reached the door and banged it open.

"BRYCE!" Neal stood there, looking ruffled and huffing. "Where'd he go?" he demanded to know.

Peter pointed to the window as Neal cursed. Peter gave Diana a 'please explain' look as she came in behind Neal.

"He was in the closet downstairs. Gave Blake the fright of his life."

Peter's shoulders slumped. While he was glad that Neal had an alibi, he was not looking forward to explaining this.

* * *

Bryce was out of New York by morning, the package in his bag. He smiled to himself, knowing that he would come back to New York soon.


	8. AE - Awkward or Exhausting

**AE - Awkward or Exhausting**

* * *

From Lilac145:

_ I love this story and I was just wondering if you could do one where Bryce goes into the FBI for some reason(arrested maybe?) and they don't know Neal has a twin. Or something. Sorry for being so vague._

* * *

Bryce wondered if he should be in New York. Rumours painted it as the city Neal Caffrey spent most of his time in. And the last thing Bryce wanted was to run into his brother.

That would be an awkward situation.

Then again, he doubted he would see Neal anywhere near the building he was going to. The FBI wanted a security consultant from another agency to look over their building and processes. And CIA security was the best in the world; according to Casey. Bryce had seen Mozzie security which was paranoid, in-depth and sometimes involved fire.

Bryce placed his sunglasses on his face and did one last adjustment of his suit. He may hate these sorts of meetings but at least he could get a few of the FBI agents amazed by his spy aura.

Maybe he could slip in a little comment about aliens and see them doubt everything they knew.

He walked into the building and up to the receptionist. She didn't even look at him as he signed in and collected a visitor badge.

Bryce looked over the notes for the final time as the elevator moved slowly up to the floor. It was interesting to note that Reese Hughes must have retired as there was a new division head of the White Collar division.

Peter Burke. Why did he feel like he should know that name?

The elevator stopped and the doors opened for someone to get in. But before Bryce registered that, he registered the voice.

"I'm telling you, I'd be a better fit for this security consulting thing, I mean, isn't this why you have me?"

"No. I have you for paperwork," another voice responded. It made Bryce look up to identify the speaker since he didn't recognise it. He froze.

His eyes locked with similar blue eyes over the FBI agent's shoulder.

Neal.

What was Neal doing in the FBI building?

Neal frowned at him and then stepped onto the elevator, pushing the FBI agent on as well.

"No, I think I'll come with you," he said, frowning at Bryce.

"What's gotten into you, Neal?" the FBI agent said, sounding baffled and angry.

Bryce remembered too late that he was wearing his name-tag. He actually recalled it the moment Neal's fist connected with his gut and yanked off his glasses.

"Who are you?" Neal demanded to know.

"Neal!" Peter cried out in shock and pulled Neal away.

"Bryce Larkin is dead!" Neal responded to Peter's panic. "So I know that this person can't be him!"

Bryce rubbed his gut, feeling like he could lose his breakfast.

"Geez, Daniel. Where'd you learn to punch like that?"

Neal froze. Ellen always called him 'Danny' but Bryce liked calling him 'Daniel' to mess with him, in the same stuffy tone.

"What?" Peter was looking between them, only now beginning to catalogue the similarities between them. Neal was more groomed than Bryce but Bryce's smirk was eerily familiar.

"You know I hate that name," Neal grumbled out, standing down. Bryce flinched as arms wrapped around him, helping to support him. They weren't Neal's but Peter's.

Peter finally got a good look at his face, he could see it in the widening of the agent's eyes.

Bryce smirked.

"What?"

"Let's start with how you are alive?" Neal interrupted. His expression was a scolding frown with little trace of the smiling conman Peter was experienced with. "Alive! Not dead!"

"Who told you I was dead?" Bryce questioned.

"Chuck. Sarah. Chuck and Sarah. They gave me a very in depth description of the events leading up to and after. I believe it was a form of therapy for them. Since, you know, their best friend died in front of them, bleeding out from the gut!"

Bryce was baffled by the use of 'best friend' and 'Chuck and Sarah'. He didn't think they both saw him that way.

"Wow. They really gave you the play-by-play," he commented as the elevator stopped and the doors opened on his desired floor.

Bryce took advantage of Peter's closeness to push the FBI agent out of the elevator right as the doors closed.

"Bye!" he said to his brother, knowing that he would be in trouble if he didn't get out of New York right after this meeting.

He did love a challenge when his life wasn't on the line.

"That was mean," Peter stated, his eyes on the elevator.

"Not really. Last time we met, he stole a ruby from under my nose. I did not enjoy explaining that one to my superiors." A twinge of pain emanated from Bryce's gut. "And did you forget that he punched me?"

"You let him think you were dead," Peter pointed out, "and I'll talk to him about that later."

"I let the world think I was dead. He wasn't special in that regard."

Peter's brows knitted into a fairly impressive scolding look. Bryce wondered at the effect it would have had on Neal. Neal had always been more hurt by things like that. Letting people down wasn't really something which worried Bryce. It probably helped that his failures had more physical repercussions than people walking out of his life.

"Peter, what's Neal doing here?" Bancroft questioned in a fairly disappointed sounding growl.

Bryce felt the shock show on his face. It was like school all over again.

"I am not Neal," he pointed out, "I'm Bryce Larkin." He even had the name-tag to prove it.

"Sir, Neal's in the elevator," Peter pointed out, "you can see him leaving now."

Bryce hurried them into the meeting room, where he had to introduce himself again. No, he was not Neal.

Ruiz, head of organised crime, glared at him throughout the meeting. Rice started out cold but at least treated him professionally.

"What's the point of hiring this guy? He has a connection to a convicted criminal," Ruiz commented, partway through.

The rest of the agents glared at him.

"Not the time or place," Bancroft warned.

Bryce spoke over Peter, who was about to tear Ruiz apart for his comments.

"None of my recommendations can be manipulated by me or anyone who isn't giving authorised access. What do you think security consulting is? A way for criminals to grant themselves access? If you think that then no wonder you need to rely on outsiders to augment your security.

"If you want, I can end this meeting right now. My brother is outside waiting for a reunion," which hopefully wouldn't become a fight, "and I would really like to get that over and done with."

Ruiz stared dumbly at him for a few moments.

"Ignore him," Bancroft said to Bryce. "He's just trying to assess your character."

Bryce resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He did realise that but it was better to address that kind of behaviour right away.

At least he had a bit of an idea of why Casey didn't like the FBI. Some of them acted like they were part of some exclusive club. He liked Peter though. Peter had the whole respectable father vibe going.

* * *

The meeting ended and the heads of division left. Neal waited until they all left before walking in with two coffees in hand. Bryce let the stress drain out of his body and the relief that it was over hit him.

"Oh, coffee," he groaned, reaching out.

Neal held it out of his reach and passed one coffee to Peter, before taking a sip of the other.

"Mmmm..." Neal taunted. Bryce glared at him.

"Why does the FBI need to hire outside consultants when they have you?" he grumbled at Neal.

"Because they don't trust me," Neal responded as if it was obvious. "Not that I can complain, since they hired you instead. I wasn't even aware that you were alive."

Bryce sighed as a wave of regret hit him. He hadn't intended to hurt Neal by faking his death but, he had.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Neal said, in the same tone he had used whenever Ellen had forced them to apologise. Finally, he held the coffee out to Bryce's eager hands.

Neal wasn't happy that Bryce faked his death but the meeting had given him time to think about it. He would rather have his brother fake his death and be here than be dead.

"You know, I thought I knew everything there was to know about you," Peter commented, having watched the exchange with amusement. "And you know Ruiz has probably spread this information all around the FBI by now."

"So he's a gossip as well as a grump," Bryce mused as he sipped at the coffee.

Peter nodded, although warned that they should never repeat that in front of the person in question.

"Guess I should introduce him to Jones and Diana?" Neal suggested with a smirk.

Bryce was forced to revaluate his opinion. Meeting Neal in New York was not awkward but exhausting.


	9. SU3 - James Bonds, the Game

**SU3 - James Bonds, the Game**

* * *

From LeGC on AO3 (Trackers vs Guns):

_"Like, and Peter ends up getting really competitive and fails miserably so he, like, trains on the game, because he knows Neal is going to make him play again and he gets used to the jargon and like one day complains at work about "those damn feds" even if he's talking about the criminals, and everyone thinks he's started to lose it, everyone except Neal, because maybe that was his plan in the first place."_

**Notes: **The prequels to this one are spread out (the first is in 'Spies vs Cons' and the second in 'Trackers vs Guns') but all you need to know is Neal won a beat and Bryce gave him an xbox with a very special game...this was very fun to write.

* * *

Neal placed the shiny item in his pocket. He walked out into the deserted hallway, having told the visitors that the display was closed while dressed in the uniform of a museum worker, and changed clothes before walking out a staff-only side door. He stepped out onto the street and police cars with flashing lights pulled up to arrest him.

"How?" Peter cried out. He violently chucked the controller onto the couch and stared mind-bogglingly at the scene. "How did they know? Everything went to plan and still the FBI turns up just in time to arrest me! How?"

Elizabeth held her book up to her face to hide her smile.

"Sorry, hun," she responded to the Peter Burke glare she received for her giggles. "But, shouldn't you know that?"

Peter sighed as the violent energy of annoyance let him. He stared at the screens where the words 'Game Over' were showing.

"Maybe I should play as Mozzie," he mused, picking up the controller and pressing 'x' to start again. "Mozzie gathers information. And he doesn't get arrested."

"Don't let Neal hear you say that," El said, still giggling. "He might take it as an insult."

"Good," Peter responded, guiding Mozzie to talk to 'Hal'. He decided that maybe he should start looking for some connection to a real life 'Hal', but probably wouldn't be able to justify an investigation using information from a video game. "He deserves it, for leaving this game system and game here."

"Of course he does," El responded in an indulgent tone.

"You know, maybe this was his plan. To get me so wrapped up in this game that I'd turn a blind eye to whatever he's planning now."

"Thinking a little too much like Mozzie now," El pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of the Suits beating me," Peter grumbled out as, once again, his character was arrested. 'Hal' was apparently an informant for the NYPD.

* * *

"Peter, have you been sleeping properly?" Neal asked.

Peter lifted his head off his desk and shot Neal a dirty look.

"It's your fault. Stupid game. Can't get past the High Tower mission. And Jones keeps shooting me. He says it's an accident but it keeps happening!"

Neal tried to take all that in and even though he knew what Peter was talking about, it still sounded a bit like crazy ranting.

"Well, with the High Tower mission, is it the escape you're having trouble with?"

"Not telling."

"But-"

"No. You lived it and that's cheating."

Neal chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. He should have figured out that Peter would be noble even about a game.

Also, he needed to ask Bryce where he got all the material for that game. Some of it was a little too close to what allegedly happened.

"Is it cheating if I play with you? It was designed to be two player."

"So, they're two man cons?" Peter questioned in a baffled tone.

* * *

Jones didn't want to do this however;

"Burke."

"Peter, sorry to bother you on a Sunday but, we've got a big one."

"Uh-huh." Peter sounded distracted and Jones could swear he heard music.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Neal's been the past 48 hours, would you? I could pull the tracking data-"

"But, it's faster to call me."

"That's right."

"Just give me a second." There was clicking in the background and Jones assumed that Peter was pulling up the data. Then he heard, "what if we went in from above?"

Neal voice responded with, "rookie mistake. There are alarms on all the upper windows."

"You sure? The underpaid night-guard mentioned the blips in the coverage up there."

_ What?_

"I'm sure. But if you don't believe me."

"You're the one who listened to 'Jonny the Snitch' earlier. I mean, 'Snitch' is in the guy's name. Who trusts a guy called 'Jonny the Snitch'? If calling 'FBI raid' hadn't helped us escape, I would have kicked you off my crew and brought El in."

"You should bring El in anyway."

"Two man con, Neal. Two man con." What was Jones hearing? He wondered for a moment if his boss was going crazy. "Sorry, Jones. Anyway, Neal's been with me. El suggested he take the spare room last night but he crashed on the couch instead."

"The whole 48 hours?" Jones didn't even want to ask why Neal had been at the boss' house all weekend.

"Yeah. Came here right after work. So, Friday afternoon to, uh, what time is it?"

"Eleven forty-three," Neal said in the background, "and we should stop for food soon."

"Let's get this done first."

"Peter?"

"Oh, right, Jones. Do you need me to come in?"

"Well-"

"ARGH! Those damn _FEDS_! Where did they come from? _Where do they come from?_" Peter's tone was almost hysterical.

"No." Jones did not want crazy in this case. No way. "We'll be fine."

"I bet this is Neal's fault somehow," Diana commented, confidently and with a snicker. Blake had also heard the phone call as Jones had it on loudspeaker in order to have his hands free.

"He's finally driven Agent Burke crazy," Blake commented, sounding both terrified and impressed.


	10. OPSCR2 – No Secret

**OPSCR2 – No Secret**

* * *

From ocgirl on AO3, Trackers vs Guns, chapter 34;

_"Sweet ! You should do one where the boys find out that everyone knew :)"_

* * *

The FBI and the CIA liked to keep tabs on each other. So, when Carmichael Industries had a mission in New York, the White Collar office in the FBI were in silent uproar.

Diana wanted to go meet them, Jones wanted a regular week, Peter was calculating whether it was possible to have Chuck and Sarah over for dinner without Neal finding out and Agent Blake was wondering if spies counted as spies when the whole office seemed to know they were there.

Neal was oblivious to the reason behind Peter's phone calls to El, Diana's constant visits to his office and Blake's Google search suddenly including spy novels. Bryce had sent him a message from an unknown burner phone to tell him that he was in New York.

[You're not staying with me again,] Neal sent back to his twin.

* * *

Bryce vanished after they made it out of the airport. Chuck believed it had something to do with their taxi driver.

When they were greeted with, "figured out the moon landing hoax yet?" Chuck knew it had something to do with their taxi driver.

"Why did we bring Morgan?" Sarah sighed into her hands as Morgan started telling Mozzie about this 'Mythbusters' episode he had to see.

"Only if I get to take you to lunch," Mozzie responded, "the Suits' treat, of course."

"But, it's dinner time," Chuck pointed out.

"You have much to learn, young Padawan," Morgan mused with Mozzie nodding in the driver's seat.

"Why did it have to be New York?" Casey grumbled, not a fan of the Big Apple.

"Because Bryce volunteered us and because Neal lives here."

"And The Moz," Morgan added.

"Right, and the Moz," Chuck responded, humouring him.

"'The Moz', capital 'T'," Morgan corrected.

Chuck turned to Sarah and questioned how Morgan knew how he was saying it.

* * *

Casey actually smiled when he saw Jones, another person not as pleased about this as everyone else was.

"John Casey and Clinton Jones, friends," Diana mused with a smirk. "I would like to point out that I saw this coming."

"Here," Mozzie grumbled, handing her a five as Casey sat down next to Jones. Diana turned to Sarah next.

"Someone should have warned me not to bet against you," Sarah sighed, digging around in her bag for the money.

"Honey!" Chuck squeaked, surprised that his wife was a gambler.

"Let it go, bro," Morgan said, moving to sit next to Mozzie. Mozzie was seated away from everyone else and no one wanted to know why.

Peter pulled Chuck away to ask how their mission was going while El wrapped Jones and Casey up in a discussion about the food at this restaurant.

The food came and everyone started eating. They were partway through their meals and Chuck was telling a story about the time he disarmed an explosive mine using a juice box when two, identical yet not completely synchronised voices spoke.

* * *

"Seriously?"

Bryce and Neal stood at the end of the table, both in fine suits which belonged to Byron, and with narrowed eyes and deep-set frowns.

"So they did know," Bryce commented when he noticed the lack of surprised looks. June had told them as much, tired of watching the deception around them.

"Yes, they did. And they're eating at one of the best restaurants in New York," Neal commented, turning slightly towards Bryce.

"Yes, they are. And they didn't invite us," Bryce bounced back with a mirrored move.

"No, they didn't. How rude."

"How rude indeed."

The table was silent.

Then, "oh, get over it, you babies." Diana stared at them, not the least bit impressed. "You were trying to hide each other from us too."

"Yeah, but if you had told us you knew, then we wouldn't have had to," Neal countered.

"You hid it in the first place," Diana responded. "Now, you can whine about it or pull up a chair and join us."

Neal and Bryce shared a look. It was surprised and amused and then agreement as they pulled up chairs and sat down, both reaching for menus at the same time.

"So, who's paying?" they asked, this time in complete sync.


	11. MZZB2 – Revenge

**MZZB2 – Revenge**

* * *

From on chapter 35 of Trackers vs Guns:

_I liked this a lot. How about one where Peter and or Chuck come across someone Mozzie had ruined because they messed with his kids?_

* * *

His name was Unlucky Eddie. It used to be Lucky Eddie until he hit a string of bad luck.

Rumours said he stole from the wrong person. But, judging by the way he blanched when he saw Neal, Peter wondered if it was something else.

"He's just Unlucky Eddie," Neal shrugged as if it didn't matter. Peter thought there was more to it.

So he arranged to question the man.

"'Unlucky Eddie', why do they call you that?" he asked nonchalantly as he sat down.

"I am not unlucky!" The man, a taller version of Mozzie without glasses, said. "It's all his fault."

"His fault?"

"He'll know if I tell you his name. He'll know. All I know is there was this guy, see? His name was Bryce something or other. Thought he was a Fed and locked him up until I could figure out what to do with him." Realisation went through Peter and Eddie must have seen it because he added quickly, "he wasn't really a Fed, no, no. I have no idea who he really was. Someone with powerful friend underground. But I kept him. I kept him. But one day he was gone. Just gone. And then the bad stuff happened. It's all connected."

Peter nodded in an understanding way even though he was seething a little inside. From what he inferred, it seemed like this guy had locked Bryce up for days on end. Peter knew Neal couldn't be allowed near him.

"Tell me about the shipment."

"I don't know what's in the crates!" Eddie said. "They pay me, I move them."

Peter sighed. Of course he didn't know what was in the crates. They never knew what was in the crates.

"We need to see if we can get the buyer's or supplier's name out of him," Peter said to Jones as he exited the room. "And don't let Neal in there." Jones tilted his head in a silent question. "I think I know why Unlucky Eddie is unlucky."

Peter was not the least bit surprised that Neal had a handful of paper to give him. Nor was he surprised that the papers listed a few things which they could use to flip Eddie on the buyer and supplier.

"Where did these come from?"

"Anonymous tip," Neal responded innocently.

"Mozzie?" Neal did the little no-shrug which indicated 'yes'.

"What did this guy do?" Peter muttered as he looked over the information.

"Bryce was weak for days. This was when he first started out with the job he has now, nothing illegal I assure you, and it made him distrustful for a long time afterwards."

Peter nodded and decided to look over Unlucky Eddie's life a little harder. He didn't know much about Bryce but the dark look the younger man had given him had been chilling. It was easy to believe that someone would have trapped him in a makeshift prison for days.

It was a little harder to believe that someone had staged a three car crashes, framed him for a bank robbery, stolen his identity not once but twice and gone on worldwide trips which actually coincided with some of Neal's suspected crimes, burned his house down in electrical fires four times and the list just went on and on.

He knew Mozzie was capable of many things but this much?

"I'd be happier not knowing, right?"

* * *

Bryce took one look at the dishevelled old man and pulled Chuck away from the counter. Let him deal with Jeff and Lester for a bit.

"What?" Chuck questioned in surprise. They could just hear what the man was saying;

"I need someone to look at my computer! It moves and things and it keeps flashing and is possessed!"

"Possessed. Got it," Jeff said slowly.

"What my slow friend means to say is, we hear your concerns," Lester said.

There was a moment's pause.

"Is should go and-" Bryce grabbed his arm.

"See that mark on his arm?" Bryce asked. Chuck stared at what looked like an owl tattoo and flashed.

The Intersect informed him to stay away with people who had that tattoo. It was not a gang symbol or anything like that. As far as the CIA could tell, there was no link between those who had it. Just that those who had it, had terrible luck. And no one was ever to help them out because it always ended badly.

"But even so," Chuck said, moving forward.

"I wouldn't," Bryce said. "Do you want to know what he did to get that mark?"

"Oh, do enlighten us," Casey grumbled sarcastically, pushing past them. He was trying to do his cover job and sell barbeques, not gossip like schoolgirls.

"He was a bully." Chuck raised an eyebrow at Bryce's declaration. "Real bad. He didn't pay any attention to any else and did what he liked. Tripped people, called them names and laughed at him. It got worse when his parents got a windfall of cash. His 'jokes' as he called them, turned almost murderous. Lobbing bricks at people and laughing as they scrambled to get away. Tripping them down the stairs. Jamming hands into closing doors and lockers. There was injury after injury. And one idealistic kid who tried to stand up to him, ended up in hospital.

"After that, things went downhill for him. That tattoo appeared on his skin, any money he had seemed to vanish. His parents were okay but any money they gave to him disappeared within the week. When he got a new car, he parked it in the sun and the tires melted. He started tripping down stairs and he should be lucky that the students knew to catch anyone falling, even if they did drop him to the ground when they realised who it was.

"When he left school, he did so with terrible grades. No matter what his parents bargained, the terrible grades stuck. No luck with work and when he did get a job, he lost it in a week. Just bad luck."

"Uh-huh." Chuck was naïve enough to believe that it was 'bad luck', especially when Bryce knew so much about this guy's life. "You know forgiveness-"

"I really don't want to hear that from someone who decided to hate me for years."

Chuck gave him the innocent puppy look. A small trembling frown and wide, glistening eyes.

"But-"

"Fine! We'll make a deal. Jeff and Lester fix his laptop and no one will mess with that." Bryce knew he was going to have to call Mozzie, 'Uncle Moz', if he hoped to get the little man to agree. Tormenting Bryce and Neal's high school tormentor was his favourite pastime. Especially since the man had seen Bryce's obituary and gone 'good riddance, stupid geek.'


	12. S - Ski

**S - Ski**

* * *

From ocgirl on AO3:

_On a weather related request, I've always wanted to read a fic where Neal goes skiing. Bryce being a super-spy, it would seem logical that he's a expert skier. One way or another we would have the gang go skiing or required to ski, and found out the twins skiing level. (or maybe Bryce would have to teach Neal, whatever floats your boat)._

* * *

Neal looked out at the blanket of white and tugged his toes back under his warm blanket. A warm mug sat in his hands and he was listening to the crackle of the burning wood in the fireplace.

"I know this was your fault," he muttered to his twin.

A mirror image of Neal with his blanket and mug of hot chocolate, Bryce was smirking.

It was, as Neal put it, his fault. Neal was the only one treating it like a bad thing.

Bryce had treated Peter, El, Jones, Diana and Neal to a holiday at a ski resort and somehow managed to get permission to allow Neal's radius to be moved for the duration of the trip.

Neal knew this had been to torture him. But, Peter and El had been overjoyed at the news, Diana hadn't threatened anyone in days and Jones was putting aside cases to come out here.

Peter stared out the window like a kid at Christmas with El curled into his side.

"So, skiing tomorrow?" Bryce suggested.

"Of course!" Diana responded first.

"I'm in." Jones.

"Sounds like fun," El said while Peter nodded, trying to look serious but a moment away from bouncing in excitement.

Neal sunk deeper into his chair and blanket and pretended not to listen. Maybe if he closed his eyes, they would think he was sleeping.

* * *

Snow was not soft. It was not fluffy. It was hard and cold and wet and Neal wanted to go back inside where his nose and cheeks didn't burn.

And he was sinking.

"Why didn't you say something?" Peter asked as he waddled over to help pull Neal up.

"I can ice skate," Neal quickly pointed out. "It's just skis are cumbersome." He tried to take a step and almost fell again. If Peter hadn't supported him, he would have hit the ground. "I hate skiing."

"And Bryce knew that," Peter sighed, realising he had been played. Of course, Bryce was off skiing with his friends, Chuck and Sarah. A 'Casey' was supposed to come but apparently stayed back because of work.

"Yep," Neal stated. He reached down and unclipped his skis. "And now that he's watched me fall on my behind, I'm going to do something else."

"I'll come with you," Peter said. Neal stopped him.

"I'll be right back out."

Peter raised an eyebrow but noticed the smirk on Neal's face. His CI was planning something.

* * *

Chuck noticed Neal trudging back to the ski hire with the skis under his arm. He pointed it out to Bryce who shrugged.

"Neal can't ski. Although, I expected him to last longer than this."

"You sound disappointed."

"I've been trying to teach him for years."

Sarah pulled up and stared at them.

"Why are you just standing around?" she asked. Chuck sighed and flashed on his skis so that he could ski like a master.

* * *

Jones set up a race. The person who reached the bottom last would pay for dinner. Of course, everyone agreed and they all lined up on one of the paths down.

"Ready!" El called out. "Set! Go!"

The world was a blur, except for those they were competing against. Bryce gained some air in order to put some distance between him and Diana. Despite his Intersect, Chuck was lagging behind them with Sarah on his heels.

Jones slid her way before Chuck, cutting him off and taking his position. Sarah skied past her husband without a word of apology.

They caught up to a guy in dark clothes on a snowboard. He watched them past and quickly caught on.

He slid after them. Snowboards weren't as fast as skis but he managed to catch up to El and then Peter after her.

And so they travelled down the mountain, Neal nipping on their heels, until they reached the end of the run.

"Uh, Neal?" Bryce questioned.

"You know, you really should check if anyone else is doing the run before racing," Neal pointed out. "I think Diana almost clipped me."

"Opps."

"Snowboarding?" Bryce questioned.

"Much better than skis," Neal nodded.

"Show off," Peter said. Neal had shot him a salute back when he passed him.

Neal just shrugged and slid away.


	13. AVD – Avoidance (doesn't work)

**Notes: **I am working on another Chuck/White Collar crossover. This one takes place in Burbank and is a little different to the other ones (Neal is still Bryce though).

* * *

**AVD – Avoidance (doesn't work)**

* * *

From Calliope Muse of Poetry:

_I've been thinking that one where nobody knows that Bryce and Neal are twins and then their teams have to work together on a case but both twins try and hide from the other twin's team but then they get caught; well, I think that that would be really cool. Keep up the great work! Looking forward to the next installment!_

* * *

Bryce's first declaration was that he was staying in the van. Casey was suspicious but only put up a minor protest because no one wanted to be kept in the van.

"I don't like New York," Bryce commented with a shrug.

* * *

Hughes gave those gathered in the conference room a look which said to not argue with him.

Neal raised his hands.

"What is it, Caffrey?" Hughes said with a tone that said he didn't want to hear this.

"Do you really want me working with this outside team?" he asked.

The room was silent and everyone looked to Hughes for his answer and Peter for his reaction.

"I want your opinion on this case. However you can probably give it by looking over paperwork."

Suppressed were the dramatic gasps agents wanted to give as they all knew that Neal didn't like paperwork. It was a necessary part of their jobs; dull in comparison to the rush gained when everything came together and they could solve a crime, catch a criminal and help someone out.

Neal made sure to look like he was slouching and not happy during the rest of the meeting, even though he was glad.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Chuck! This is my wife, Sarah and our employee, Casey." Casey let out an annoyed grunt at being introduced.

"Uh, I'm Agent Jones, that's Agent Barrigan and our boss is Agent Burke."

"You're the private security firm we're working with?" Peter asked. Chuck nodded and they shook hands.

"Alright, let's get these guys!" Chuck said.

* * *

"He's certainly enthusiastic," Diana commented to Neal later.

"The Carmichael guy?" Neal mused. "Maybe I should meet him?"

"Maybe not," Peter countered. "Alright team, here's what we have. We have one missing box of art, also containing whatever it was Carmichael's team was guarding. We're going to go through all the employees clocked in and working that day and find me anyone else connected to that box. If we can't find that art, the museum will face the consequences and a number of people will be out of work."

"No one wants to work with a place which loses a bunch of artworks," Neal supplied.

"That's right. Get to work."

* * *

Chuck sat down in the van and looked around at the faces of his team. Casey was as impassive as always. Bryce was trying not to look at Sarah while Sarah was looking at Chuck.

"You missed meeting the FBI agents today," Chuck said to Bryce.

"I got lost," Bryce responded with a shrug.

Casey snorted.

"Hey, it happens," Bryce responded.

"I think we need to send someone undercover," Sarah said, trying to redirect the conversation. "We'll get more information on the inside."

"The FBI won't let us get away with that," Casey snorted.

"Then maybe we can send Bryce under since he didn't meet them."

Bryce frowned but didn't say anything.

* * *

Neal looked up as Peter dropped a file on his desk.

"What's this?" he asked, opening the file to see his face looking back at him.

"Your new ID. We're sending you undercover."

"Really?" Neal questioned with a sinking heart. He wondered if this was going to be alright.

* * *

The head of staff stared at them.

"Uh, Mister Geissler," she questioned looking between Bryce and Neal.

"That's me," Neal said with a raised hand.

"We're twins," Bryce explained quickly.

"He took his wife's name," Neal added with a smile and pointed finger at Bryce.

"At least people can pronounce Bradford," Bryce responded with a glare.

The woman looked between them again, this time with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, we work hard," Neal told her with a smile. "We're just going to do our inspections and leave."

"Even though it'll take a few days, you'll barely even notice we're here," Bryce added.

"Oh, alright," the woman relented.

Neal and Bryce gave her blinding smiles in return.

* * *

"You know, we're going to solve this first," Neal said.

"The FBI? Unlikely," Bryce responded.

"And what, may I ask, is the CIA attempting to hide from the masses now?"

"None of your business. I still can't believe the FBI let you in this place."

"Tracking anklet and, oh, here comes Peter."

Bryce had to dive out of the way as Peter Burke rounded the corner. He had been taking to the manager about the investigation while Neal looked around and Jones monitored in the van.

Bryce ducked behind the door as Peter glanced in, a twitch of his lips the only sign that he had spotted Neal.

They breathed sighs of relief as Peter walked on. And then Bryce's comm crackled live.

"Larkin! Stop fraternising with the suspects and get yourself into the back rooms," Casey scolded.

"Right," Bryce sent back, giving Neal a wave before leaving. Neither spoke, just in case Casey was still listening.

* * *

The pieces slowly came together. It looked like the box had vanished shortly after arriving. A security video file Bryce managed to get and Chuck managed to restore showed a grainy image of the box being reloaded. Whomever took it didn't look at the camera so they had nothing to go on besides the outfit and annoying cap on the culprit's head.

Neal had Mozzie research the company and track down the person who was supposed to deliver the box. The original delivery guy had suddenly become sick and another person had taken his place.

Bryce tracked the person down and both teams started to converge.

Both teams wanted their undercover person there.

* * *

"There's no way to pull this off!" Bryce stated in frustration.

"No. See, if you follow Mozzie's plan-"

"They'll notice if you don't have a gun, Neal. And the FBI will notice if I do. We can't just switch out with each other."

"There's probably something we could do to hide and show the gun, you just need to be open minded."

"Pulling a con on the FBI, are we?" Bryce and Neal froze at the sound of a voice which shouldn't have been there.

They turned towards the door, where June was standing with Chuck on one side and Peter on the other.

Chuck had been the one to speak. He waved while Peter glowered.

"Hi, Mr. Carmichael. Peter."

"Chuck. Agent Burke."

"Neal, what is this?"

Chuck nudged Peter and added; "one of them is Bryce Larkin."

"Your other team member?"

"He was undercover."

"Chuck. We do not tell people that," Bryce sighed.

"Why not? Their man was undercover. Agent Burke mentioned it to me."

"When?" Bryce didn't remember learning that.

"He mentioned it during one of our meetings you conveniently missed. I think the excuse you used was food poisoning."

"That would be the meeting Neal missed. Somehow, one of the best conmen gets himself locked in the supply closet."

"Casey was surprised that they thought to use undercover agents to get information."

"Not an agent," Bryce muttered in sync with Peter.

"Neal's a criminal in a work-release agreement with us," Peter explained.

* * *

June sat them all down with drinks so that they could talk. Peter and Chuck eventually decided on a new plan, one which would hopefully end things with the culprit's peaceful surrender. Neal and Bryce would distract the culprit until the two teams could surround him.

* * *

On one side, the FBI stormed the building. On the other, Chuck's CIA team. In the middle were Neal, Bryce and someone intent on selling the box of government secrets mixed in with paintings to the highest bidder.

"We should probably shut those down," Bryce said to the FBI, pointing towards the computers which were set up for the online auction.

Neal nodded in agreement, visibly uncomfortable in a room filled with guns.

"Boss?" Jones questioned, looking between Neal and Bryce. Diana was working with Chuck to shut the auction down while the FBI and Chuck's team snuck glances at the duplicates while they worked.

"There really are two of them," Casey grunted, summing up the situation as best as he could.


	14. SAS2 – Not Fooled

**SAS2 – Not Fooled**

* * *

From K on AO3:

_It seems like I'm always offering prompts (since your writing style is a lot of fun), but I'd love to see a follow up to SAS - like maybe Neal successfully throws Kramer off his trail, but fails in throwing off Bryce who takes whatever proof he has to Peter and they both confront Neal (and possibly Casey) with it._

**Notes**: Previous instalment of the SAS universe is in Trackers vs Guns (Chapter 16)

* * *

Neal was in London, right at the time some of the Crown Jewels went missing. Peter thought Kramer would be happy about the news and drop the 'Neal was behind Greece' thing. Peter was still surprised that such talk hadn't led the higher ups to their offices.

Then came the news about Bryce, Neal's twin who was actually in some form of international law enforcement. Kramer was annoyed for days and practically lived to destroy Neal Caffrey.

Diana, Jones and the rest of the office had to band together to protect their conman from Kramer. Snide little phrases and insistences that he would bring Neal down were said in every conversation. Kramer wasn't even hiding his goal.

It ended with him being sent back to DC with orders to leave White Collar alone.

Neal breathed a sigh of relief when he was told. He thought his trouble were over.

* * *

Bryce looked into it_._ He ignored the stories about Neal Caffrey stealing Crown Jewels. Bryce had been following Neal's career for years and this was the first time he had heard about it. It was obviously a planted story. Although, a well planted story. Anyone who hadn't been following Neal Caffery's career for years, rumours and all, wouldn't have noticed that the Crown Jewel story was new. Even Peter might miss it.

Bryce continued gathering evidence. He gathered a painting Neal had made back when he was known as Danny Larkin and an arrest warrant from the Greece incident; the signatures matched. It didn't prove that Neal was a spy but it was enough to prove that he was not all he seemed. That Neal also worked as an agent.

* * *

Peter looked up when his wife greeted Neal at the door. He was certain Neal's tracking anklet showed he was a June's. A quick check confirmed it.

"Neal-" _What did you do? _He was ready to ask but he noticed the serious expression he was receiving. "Bryce?" It couldn't be. Bryce never visited.

"You are good," Bryce commented with a nod. He sat down across from Peter and poured himself a bowl of cereal. "I'm here to talk about Neal."

* * *

"Is this an intervention?" Neal asked as he looked around at the faces gathered. Bryce, Peter and El with Mozzie sitting in a chair between them. "E Tu, Moz?"

"It was the Mrs. Suit!" Mozzie declared. "She tricked me."

"Hey, she promised muffins, you got muffins," Bryce pointed out.

"True," Mozzie relented, "but I didn't sign up to be part of a suit trap for my friend."

"You're here now so hear us out," Peter said.

Bryce pulled out the painting and Neal paled. Bryce was the only person who knew Neal Caffrey had painted that picture back when he was known as Danny Larkin; Bryce had been there when Neal had painted it.

"Let's talk about this," Bryce said pulling out the arrest form and adding it to his evidence.

Neal knew he was caught. He wondered if he could start with, "hi, I'm Danny Larkin and I'm a spy."


	15. BYEN – Bye, Bye Neal

**BYEN – Bye, Bye Neal**

* * *

From rynoa26 on AO3;

_In line with the White Collar finale, might I suggest writing something regarding Neal pulling a Bryce and faking his own death? It could be a follow up of the one where they have a twin connection and Bryce feels the moment Neal 'dies' via his self-administered poison. Alternatively, it could be Bryce receiving the call announcing Neal's death and his reaction. Go wherever you want with this really. Just interested in something related to the finale._

* * *

**Twin Connection**

* * *

Bryce wasn't feeling right. Something in his chest was twinging. He had been to the doctor and been told that there wasn't anything wrong. Maybe it was just that being in New York made him twitchy. He was always alert and expecting people to connect him to his brother. Slightly paranoid but, _it's not paranoia if they're really out to get you. _Or arrest you because they think you're a criminal.

**Thump.**

Bryce staggered. His shoulder hit the wall. His legs couldn't hold his weight. He couldn't _breathe._

**Thump.**

A name, not his, Neal's. Sounding like it was coming from far away.

**Thump.**

And just like that, he was fine again. The feeling faded and he was left trying to catch his breath as he leant against a wall.

_What was that?_

* * *

**Notify the Family**

* * *

Peter didn't realise Neal had family. But, forty-eight hours after Neal's death, he received an email.

A fail-safe.

There was nothing but a name, a contact detail and a connection to Neal in the body of the email. It was from Hughes.

"Bryce Larkin," El read over his shoulder. "Neal had a brother?"

Peter was moments away from breaking down. He hadn't just failed Neal, he had also failed Neal's brother.

He had failed. And now he had to report that failure.

He threw up first. Then he dialled the number. He had done this before, notifying a family of a death but never like this.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" Bryce's voice was strong, demanding and fierce. It was also like Neal's. Peter felt tears grow in his eyes.

"I am Special Agent Peter Burke of the FBI." A sharp breath sounded on the other end. "Is this Bryce Larkin?"

"How did you get this number? Did Neal give it to you?"

"In a way," Peter stumbled to say. Neal had given Bryce's details to Hughes, 'in case something happened'. Hughes had held onto them for all these years, not even telling Peter when he finally retired.

Peter had to say it now, before he couldn't form the words.

"Bryce, Neal's dead."

There was a bang on the other end. The line disconnected.

Miles away, Bryce had dropped the phone and dropped to the ground after it. It had cracked. Bryce poked at the crack, trying to ignore the frustration and tears burning inside of him.

He wasn't going to cry. He was going to approach this like an agent. Investigate.

_ What had happened?_

* * *

**Funeral**

* * *

Bryce smiled sadly into his tea. Somehow, he just wasn't able to hold up the false smile with these people.

"I noticed you at the funeral," Peter said as he sat down. Upstairs, Bryce could hear the baby crying. "At least I was hoping it was you."

"Yeah."

"How are you holding up?"

"Alright."

Peter stared at Bryce. Bryce stared at his tea.

Peter sighed.

"Anyway, I've given you copies of everything related to Neal's death. I managed to get copies after the inquest they held." Bryce nodded. "They're saying that Keller killed him and there was nothing we could have done."

"There had to be something," Bryce muttered.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Bryce decided that he was going to kill his brother. Forget that he had watched them bury 'Neal' over a year ago, his brother was standing right in front of him.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"'Oh, hi Dan, great to see you,'" the person formerly known as Neal Caffrey said in the mockery of polite speak.

"Hi Dan, looking good for a dead guy," Bryce countered, pulling out his gun (not loaded) and pointing it at his brother's chest. "I could fix that."

His brother took a step back and held up his hands in surrender.

"Jeez, Bryce, I could say the same about you. Does being shot in the Intersect Room ring any bells? Blood pouring out of a wound which didn't really exist and heart stopping from certain poisons found in certain creatures?"

Bryce could hate his brother just on that. He took his ideas and turned them into a huge show.

"I didn't involve the FBI or get someone killed because of it!"

"Yeah, well, did you read my files? The FBI wasn't going to let me go." 'Dan' frowned and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bryce took that as a good sign. At least 'Dan' had some idea that he had done something wrong.

"But," he prompted.

Dan sighed.

"I didn't want to put Peter through that." What about me? Bryce wanted to ask. "But, I also didn't want Peter to have to keep the secret of my escape. He wouldn't and I wouldn't ask that of him. Plausible deniability and all that." Dan shifted and looked at Bryce, his eyes twitching in realisation. "Any tips on how to not to get arrested or killed when they find out I'm alive?"

Bryce snorted, relieved by Dan's use of 'when'.

"You're worried about that? Let me teach you. First, you grovel, then you buy dinner, the good stuff, and then we talk."

"We?"

Bryce slung an arm around Dan.

"They're not the only ones you 'died' on. We're going to have a very long talk." It was time to teach Dan that it was not being arrested or killed that he needed to fear from his friends.

Friends and family never let you forget what you put them through, Bryce knew that from experience.


	16. TGV - The Grave

**TGV - The Grave**

* * *

From K on AO3:

_"Bryce has been pretending to be Neal for so long he's almost forgotten why until anonymous tip sends Sara (and/or Peter) and Chuck Bartowski to the real Neal's grave, forcing Bryce to admit Neal was his twin. How and why Neal died and Bryce's reasons for burying Neal as 'Bryce Larkin' are up to you."_

**Notes: **This is not a happy story. There's no happy ending nor sorting out of issues. The only heart-warming thing I have to say about it is that no one blames Bryce for his choices (all for the 'greater good') and that Peter takes him home with him for comfort food.

Disclaimer: _Hearts are not covered by story warranty and as such we will not supply the reader with a replacement heart – read at own risk_

* * *

Neal Caffrey received a letter from an unknown sender. It happened sometimes. It was the contents of the letter which made him pale and allowed Bryce Larkin to surface for the first time in a long while.

It was an address. An address which led to a grave.

* * *

"Peter?" Neal questioned, spotting his handler standing by the entrance. The FBI agent arguing with a short man with glasses. "Moz?"

They stopped talking and turned to greet him.

"Any idea who sent these?" Peter asked, waving his letter in the air.

"This seems like a bad idea. Maybe someone's trying to send us a message. That we should find ourselves six feet under. I'm telling you-"

"No one's picked out your grave, Moz," Neal interrupted.

"Bryce?" Neal turned at the name and his jaw dropped when he spotted Chuck and Sara; that's Sara Ellis, Insurance Investigator, walking over.

"Sara?" Peter was surprised as well. Neal guessed that he hadn't planned this, although he felt bad for suspecting his friend.

"Peter! Good. I thought that this might be a prank," she responded.

"If you thought it was a prank, then why are you here?" Neal asked, ignoring Chuck. He had noticed the man's eyes widen when he spotted him but decided to pretend he didn't know him.

He needed to be Neal Caffrey, not Bryce Larkin.

"Because, Caffrey, I follow every lead, prank or not," she responded, "sometimes you strike gold that way."

Neal shrugged in response and said something about her tenacity.

"Who's he?" Mozzie asked, pointing at Chuck.

"Uh, hi! I'm Chuck Bartoswki," Chuck said. He pulled out a letter as well. "I was invited, I guess."

"Why?" Mozzie asked.

"We were just talking about that," Sara said. "He has no idea."

"Well, I have one now," Chuck commented. "It might have something to do with a friend of mine, Bryce Larkin."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Sara asked.

"Let's just find out where this leads," Neal said. He wondered if now was the time to tell them but figured he could wait.

* * *

The grave was marked with a simple headstone. A name, a date and an inscription.

The name on the headstone was the truth. It was something Bryce didn't have in himself to lie.

The name Neal George Caffrey had been messily chipped onto the grave.

He felt his friends' eyes on him as he stepped forward.

"What is this?" Peter questioned.

"Some kind of joke?" Mozzie said. "A message? They already have a grave for Neal."

Bryce sighed heavily and placed the single origami flower he had brought onto the grave.

"It's a grave," he said. He kept his eyes on the soil guarding his brother's body and didn't turn back to see the betrayed expressions he was certain to be getting. Instead, the memories and emotions connected to his brother he usually locked away rose to the surface. He remembered burying Neal, Neal's laugh, that time Neal brought home an injured dog. He remembered happiness he'd never feel again because there was no brother by his side. Every memory hurt because they all lead here. "Neal Caffrey's grave."

"This date," Peter mused.

"The alleged Copenhagen heist," Mozzie realised.

"Right before the name 'Neal Caffrey' went worldwide."

"But, no one died on that heist," Sara said, "I've seen the reports."

"You saw the official reports," Bryce growled, forgetting himself for a moment.

"Bryce?" Chuck questioned and Bryce flinched at the hand on his back.

He wasn't going to cry. He had cried enough at the one man funeral.

"Official reports?" Peter questioned. Everyone was glad that Mozzie didn't start piping up about conspiracies but, Mozzie was smart and had already put the pieces together.

He looked at the kneeling figure by the grave and stepped back. As soon as his thoughts were confirmed, he intended to vanish. And maybe hunt Alex down and let her know the real cost of hunting her grandfather's treasure.

"Alexandra Hunter had powerful friends. They kept her out of prison that time. But, Neal... as far as they knew, he was an unattached American, a criminal even." Bryce shook his head and a tear fell from the movement. "Bond Forgery aside, Neal wouldn't hurt a fly. But even so, they still hid his death. Froze his body and tried to cover it up."

"You found out-" Chuck stopped when Bryce shook his head.

"Orion told me. I.. did things in order to get to Copenhagen and get my twin's body back. I don't regret them and they deserved every nightmare they received as part of my visit. But," a joyless chuckle, "Peter, you certainly wouldn't approve."

"Why are you going around as Neal Caffrey?" Sara asked. Her voice was hard but Bryce knew it could be harder and appreciated her effort to sound kind, even though the words still hurt. He took a deep breath, letting Chuck's arm around his shoulders calm him.

"One of the things I needed to do as part of the plan to get Neal's body back was to pretend to be him. I really only intended to do it until Neal had been given a proper burial. But…" But, the CIA had intervened. Having Bryce use Neal's identity opened all kinds of doors.

Bryce had landed in the US only to find the CIA ready to take his brother's burial.

"Operation Twin-Switch," he muttered, loud enough for Chuck to hear. The grip on his shoulders tightened as Chuck flashed on the information.

Included was a clip of a frantic Bryce Larkin being held back by black-suited agents as Director Graham stood before him, explaining the plan.

* * *

Bryce remembered that day. His heart still felt the ache and the pounding fear and terror and loss. It had made him sick. It still made him queasy to think about it.

Nothing hurt as much as that day. Seeing his name on his brother's grave had come close but he had silently vowed to fix that without the CIA finding out.

And he had.

"Oh," Chuck muttered. He held Bryce tighter but neither of them brought it up.

Bryce didn't look at Peter as the FBI agent stepped forward.

The agent looked pensive.

"It's not fair," he finally said.

Bryce snorted.

"That's life," Sara input. Chuck looked thoughtfully between them.

"No. We accept it like that and..." Peter shook his head, unable to word his thoughts. But, 'that's life' was both true and wrong.

"And we give up," Chuck finished. "We distance ourselves. It's not fair and it's not right and we should acknowledge that."

"We wouldn't be here without it," Peter added. It brought them together, even though he didn't know how Chuck fit in.

"So, you lost your brother," Sara said to Bryce in a soft voice. He knew she was thinking about her own sister.

"Yeah," he snorted at the similarities. "Neal ran away too, you know. Was actually doing alright for himself before Copenhagen."

"He was still a criminal."

"So am I," Bryce responded to Peter. He pointed to the anklet. "It wasn't all Neal you know. I guess you could call it a 'family act'. Steve was all me."

"Nice to know," Peter commented wryly. He helped Bryce to his feet and looked down at the grave. He decided he would bring Neal a sucker next time, just like the one Neal had given him during their meeting outside the bank all those years ago.

Before Copenhagen.


	17. CZ – It's a Crazy Story

**CZ – It's a Crazy Story**

* * *

From K on AO3:

_(2) Neal and Bryce plan to drive their friends crazy by switching places at random, only to have it backfire as Team Bartowski and Team Burke stage an intervention believing their friend has is having a nervous breakdown and forcing them to reveal they're identical twins. To make it fun, they could imply they're both spies though they never reveal whether that's true or not._

**Notes: **You might need to read this a few times. Their friends aren't the only people Neal and Bryce drive crazy with their switching ways.

* * *

Jones spent an afternoon discussing Star Wars and Star Trek with Neal. Only for him to not recall the conversation the next day.

Peter once stood outside Neal's door, hear Neal argue with himself. One moment, Neal was defending his job with Peter and the next, Neal's voice could be heard pointing out all the bad points of working with the FBI.

Diana spotted Neal in the coffee shop and then later at the FBI, Neal claimed to have spent his lunch break at the park. He had the coffee on his desk.

* * *

It didn't paint a good picture. Especially when, one day, Neal sat quietly through a meeting and didn't doodle on his notepad once. That was the event which got Jones, Diana and Peter talking about some of the inconsistent things about Neal Caffrey.

* * *

Sarah knew Bryce couldn't paint. The guy admitted it himself. And yet, she still had a napkin from their fourth date upon which she had watched him sketch their suspect in striking detail.

Chuck had known Bryce since Stanford. He had seen Bryce's face go shocked on lecture when they had been sat in front of computers and given a mild programming task. The task was a surprise and Bryce certainly looked surprised. He only managed to get a few lines of nonsense typed up.

It was a task he and Bryce had done the day before just for fun yet Bryce had to beg for the chance to redo it.

Casey hated Bryce. They had worked together once before the CIA agent stole the Intersect and Casey had to shoot him, but once was enough. Somehow, Bryce had been everywhere Casey had turned. He would just finish talking to the guy and turn a corner and there was Bryce again, with his smile and his wave and his 'hey, Casey'. Casey must have heard that phrase fifty times that day (it was only fourteen but it sure felt like more).

Casey really hated how Bryce seemed to also forget information just told to him. He had thought it was just a stupid CIA thing but then Chuck knocked on his door with some information about a 'Neal Caffrey'.

* * *

Chuck had been in contact with Peter Burke. They were friends, sort of. It would be more accurate to say they had a comment interest; Neal Caffrey. Chuck was not blind, Caffrey looked exactly like Bryce so he assumed the whole 'conman and forger' thing was about some mission or something.

He probably shouldn't have sent Peter emails. But, he needed to know if his friend was okay and he stuck to the story. He didn't tell Agent Burke anything about Bryce.

He wondered if he should have, when Peter sent him an email stating that there might me something wrong with Neal.

Chuck didn't want to think about his friend having some kind of nervous breakdown or something but, Chuck had known Bryce since Stanford...

* * *

Neal knew an intervention when he saw one. He expected this one to be about the ID he pickpocketed of their last suspect; now behind bars for fraud.

The conference room and Peter standing at the head of the table. Diana and Jones sitting at both sides and using body language to encourage him to sit down. Neal flashed a smile and a quip about the lack of other agents in the room; if they were slacking and he was doing their jobs, could he get an increase in pay?

"You don't get pay rises, Caffrey," Jones pointed out as he sat down.

"Neal, we need to talk," Peter said. His face was stone but had a worried pinch to his features.

Neal was certain this was about the pickpocketing and his odds of going back to prison.

"We're worried about you," Diana added and Neal thought that was odd but it still fit with what he expected. "And we're not the only ones."

"Huh?" The door opened and Neal immediately started hoping that it wasn't Sara.

"Uh, hi?"

Despite all of Mozzie's lessons on respectability, Neal's mouth dropped open.

"What? What is Chuck doing here?" Only after the words fell from his mouth did he realise that maybe he should have pretended to not know who the mousey dark-haired guy and his wife were.

Not Sara but, Sarah. Neal silently cursed his luck and wondered if Bryce had given the game away.

* * *

Bryce was getting an itch in his leg. Earlier, he had joked about being able to do this all day and now he was wondering if Neal was giving him the chance to prove it.

It's something that Bryce would do. However, Neal had been called away by Agent Burke so it wasn't like this was planned.

It left Bryce hiding underneath Neal's desk. He was pressed up against the desk, pressed up high so that people didn't see him hiding underneath.

Surprising Neal at work has been a terrible idea.

"Hello?" Bryce whispered when his phone vibrated. His arms hurt and he was moments away from dropping to the ground.

"I need your help!" Neal shouted into his ear. Bryce slipped and did what he could to land quietly on the floor. He crouched beneath Neal's desk, feeling very out of place.

"I'm still under your desk!" he whispered harshly back.

"I don't care! Chuck's also here and he believes I'm Bryce Larkin!" That wasn't so unusual, it tended to happen from time to time.

"Are you telling me, Neal Caffrey, world's greatest conman, can't spin a con?"

"They think I'm crazy!"

"Explain."

"You know how we pull that certain con on everyone?" The Twin Con. Yes, Bryce did know that. "Well it's blown up in my face! And why me, seriously? Is it because I'm currently stuck in the two mile radius? Why do I always get the short end of the stick?"

"I'm huddled under your desk, hoping that no one notices I'm here and my arms hurt," Bryce pointed out.

"At least our friends don't think you're having a mental breakdown or something! Because I've apparently been showing 'inconsistent behaviour' and 'memory problems'! They think we're one person!"

Oh. That probably explained the panic in Neal's voice. On the other hand...

"Wow. The con worked."

"Hey!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll prove you're not crazy." Bryce hung up and stood up. He stretched, ignoring the looks he was getting. Apparently the agents already believed Neal to be crazy so, he didn't see the harm in taking a few moments to stretch out. It was good for his shoulders and arms.

He wandered up the stairs to the conference room, which was locked and had the shades pulled. He jiggled the handle and knocked.

Finally, it opened a crack.

"We're in the middle of somethi-"

"Ah, Agent Jones, is it?" Bryce said when he caught a glimpse of the person on the other side. He was glad it wasn't Casey. "Nevermind, it's a rhetorical question as I know you are. Bryce Larkin. I believe you have my twin brother in there?"

"Uh, yeah. One moment." The door closed only to open up a few moments later.

"Agent Burke! Hi."

"Bryce, was it? Come in," Peter said.

Neal was sitting at the end of the table, looking annoyed and distraught. Bryce smiled at Chuck, Casey and Sarah, knowing that they were probably kicking themselves for not considering this.

Bryce ducked as the pen came flying his way. It broke apart when it speared the wall behind him.

"Wow, nice toss," Diana commented, looking at the twin sitting in the chair in a horrified but impressed manner.

"Maybe they should test you for psychological issues," the twin standing said.

"Oh, shut up, Neal," the twin sitting grumbled.

"Come on, Bryce, I'm just saying. That's a lot of repressed anger right there."

The group gathered in the room looked from one twin to the other. The one sitting down was wearing the expensive suit and had his hair fashioned back neatly while the one standing up was wearing black and had messy hair. But the con smile was on the one standing up.

"You said your name was Bryce Larkin," Peter said to the twin standing up.

Neal shrugged.

"It is, when I'm playing him." A finger point at Bryce who hadn't moved from the chair.

"And the anklet?" Peter's eyes narrowed.

"Very easy to work around when you know the right people," Bryce spoke up. "And I would very much like to remove it now." Bryce pulled the key out and undid the anklet, tossing it at Neal.

"Hey, don't treat Candy like that."

"I still can't believe you named it."

Neal shrugged and placed his foot on a chair in order to put the anklet back on.

"I would like an explanation," Chuck said, the rest of the group agreeing instantly.

The twins responded in unison.

"Well, it's a long story..."


	18. MZW - Mozzie's Warning

**MZW - Mozzie's Warning**

* * *

From mayflower27 on AO3:

_I love reading this series and was wondering if you still take requests how about one where Neal is the overprotective brother and lectures Bryce about how dangerous the CIA is and Bryce counters with being a conman is more dangerous._

**Notes: **A short one today. Sorry about that but I've tried to make it a fun one.

* * *

It had been three hours. Mozzie sat at the table in his little apartment-slash-shipping container with his head resting on his hand. In front of him, he was seeing double. Although he got over that half-an-hour into the three hours that Bryce Larkin had been here.

He had only known Neal Caffrey a year and in that time, the young man he had met had blossomed into a great conman.

A great enough conman to con his friend into helping him kidnap a CIA agent. Mozzie had thought there had been something up with this latest 'con'; Neal presented it to him as acquiring a few hours with someone Neal insisted had access to vast resources.

Neal didn't mention the kidnapping, not that Mozzie would have had many issues with. Neal didn't mention the CIA agent part, which is what Mozzie had issues with.

It was not until Neal started ranting at Bryce about how dangerous his job was that Mozzie had been able to put it all together. Neal made good points; guns were dangerous and the spy game was complex. And something about a thing Bryce did at Stanford.

"Why would anyone take a job which involved possibly getting shot at or tortured if you messed up?"

Then Bryce pointed out that being a conman was not the safest job either. Police would still shoot at you and he had a list of certain powerful people Neal had managed to cross in his short career. Plus, INTERPOL was after him.

"I should just arrest you myself!"

They argued like this for. Three. Hours! Mozzie wondered if this was the government trying to drive him crazy by recruiting Bryce because Neal would come after him and lead to this.

He had spoken up an hour into the 'discussion' and been drawn into both sides, _Both!, _of the argument. Let it not be written that Mozzie spent time agreeing with the words of an agent. He did agree that Neal did have some impulse control issues. Bryce had a point there.

* * *

It took a lie about Agent Burke heading their way to get Neal to agree to put the 'discussion' on hold. Bryce vanished into the distance, to Mozzie's great relief.

* * *

"Listen Suit, if Neal ever suggests dealing with a guy named Bryce Larkin, don't. Do not let Neal in the same building as him!"

"Why?" the Suit asked with a curious look. Mozzie looked over at Neal on the couch, being entertained by one of Mrs. Suit's stories.

"Just, don't." Something in his tone must have conveyed what a bad idea it was because the Suit nodded his consent.


	19. MHPW and MZW2

**MHPW - Mother Hen/Papa Wolf**

* * *

From Spiral Hearts:

_The prompt is one where no one on the white collar team knows about Neal and Bryce but Chuck, Sarah and Casey do. So Neal, Peternd hen exam are in the middle of a sting when they runs into Chuck's team. And then Chuck, Sarah and Casey are like 'oh crap' and start freaking out and the white collar team is like wtf? Anyhow the reason is is because whenever there in the field and Neal is even close to harms way Bryce goes super over protective and pretty much ruins and the whole mission on in favor of massacring anyone who even threatens Neal. Oh and maybe you could do a part apat were Neal calls Bryce a mother hen or something like that and Bryce is like 'Hey! It's more of a papa wolf thing.'_

* * *

Guns fired in the distance. Chuck flinched at each shot, his arms wrapped around his body and his eyes worriedly locked on the door.

"Think your team will be able to break through?" Diana asked. She and Peter were standing ready with their guns pointed at the door, just in case the fighting broke through.

Neal was standing off to the side with Chuck, looking a little pale and wide-eyed.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Chuck said confidently. He just didn't envy Sarah and Casey for having to deal with Bryce right now.

"Sorry about walking into your mission," Neal said to Chuck, completely sincere.

Diana's mouth dropped open, although her eyes didn't move from the door.

"Did Caffrey just apologise?" she asked Peter.

"Hey!" Neal said, sounding insulted.

"Caffrey, when we get out of this, you're going to explain how you know a bunch of marshals who are really spooks," Peter said.

"I don't think I'll have to," Neal said right as the door banged open.

Bryce stood there with his gun in his hand. Diana and Peter both aimed their guns at them.

"No! No, no, no, no, he's okay!" Chuck said, stepping between the agents.

Bryce gave Chuck a raised eyebrow but lowered his gun. If Chuck trusted them, then that was enough for him. He scanned the room and noticed his brother.

"Neal!" he bolted forward and the two shared an embrace.

"Uh, Agent Burke and Agent Berrigan, meet Agent Larkin."

"Oh," Diana said as it clicked. It appeared that Neal had a twin brother.

"You better not have killed anyone," Neal grumbled into Bryce's ear. Bryce released his brother and gave him a baffled look.

"Of course not. You made the 'no killing' stance clear after last time."

"He didn't kill anyone. They're all ready for the FBI to take in," Sarah said, giving Peter an apologetic look. "Uh, good luck explaining the 'dark devil' who swooped down."

"They're calling you El Diablo," Casey said, sounding impressed. "Good job, Larkin."

"Now, when Casey says 'good job' what he really means is you've totally destroyed the enemy in highly violent and unnecessary ways!" Chuck pointed out.

"You're overreacting, Chuck," Bryce responded. "And the violence was necessary. They threated to blow this place up, with Neal inside!"

"I think I would have been fine," Neal sighed. "Mother Hen."

"Hey! It's more of a papa wolf thing and I can't stand by while criminals threaten your life!"

"Newsflash, I'm a criminal too." Neal pulled up the hem of his slacks, showing off the anklet.

"That's totally different. You're a conman, not a killer."

"He has a point, Caffrey," Diana said. "Or would you rather we place you on the same level as the men outside?"

"Fine," Neal sighed. "Let's arrest the unconscious marks and get out of here."

"Suspects," Peter corrected, "not marks."

* * *

**MZW2 – Warning Unheeded**

* * *

From Amreedoh on AO3 (Chapter 18):

_NOOO! now I wanna read a continuation where Peter doesn't listen to Mozzie!_

* * *

"This. Is all your fault," Neal growled at Bryce. If Peter hadn't been sitting there, he wouldn't have believed that Neal could sound like that.

"How is this my fault?" Bryce questioned.

"I don't know, you're the one with the 'dangerous job'. Isn't it 'classified' or something?"

"Me? Who's the one here working for the FBI?"

"It's not the same thing, Bryce!"

Peter groaned and hung his head in his hands. He should have listened to Mozzie. Keep Neal Caffrey away from Bryce Larkin. But, Peter hadn't listened. No. He just had to know why this Bryce Larkin got such a response from Mozzie.

Peter got his chance, when Diana managed to connect one 'Bruce Stewart' to 'Bryce Larkin'. The man was using an alias to get close to a counterfeiter the FBI had been tracking.

Peter had asked Neal about Bryce and Neal dodged the issue. Peter did manage to get two bits of intelligence. One, Bryce was not trying to kill him and two, Neal had not screwed him over in one of his alleged heists or something.

Peter even put himself in as Neal associate just in case.

He had not been expecting someone who could have been Neal's twin (and was) and he had not expected to end up locked in a room while the counterfeiting ring debated on what to do with them; and yes, there was more than one person involved. Somehow, both Bryce's and Peter's teams had missed that.

"I even supplied your group with my name so you wouldn't turn up!"

Peter perked up at that. It explained how they managed to connect Bryce to his alias even though Bryce Larkin was supposed to be dead.

"You thought that would be enough? These are killers, Bryce! And you're holding a gun at them!"

"Yes, Neal. They are killers! You really think you can talk to them? Before they shoot you? And you say my job's dangerous. At least I'm not gambling with death."

"I think the grave in California with your name on it would disagree. How many times have you 'died' now? And you can't just stop at forging a death certificate, can you? You have to get shot."

"Please, that was only once."

"Sure. Once in a secret Government location and once in another secret Government location and once in-"

"Okay! But how many times have you been shot at while working for the FBI?"

"It's the FBI, Bryce." Peter felt insulted but had enough sense remaining to not question this, thus keeping himself out of the conversation.

"How many times?"

"None of them hit."

"That's not how Mozzie tells it."

Neal froze. His blue eyes went dark.

"You talked to Mozzie?"

"Talked, questioned; to-ma-to, to-mah-to."

"Bryce," Neal growled. Now Peter understood why they had been unable to contact Mozzie. The little guy had seen this coming.

The counterfeiting ring had heard the bickering and decided to leave them alone while the twins went at each other. Peter wondered whether it was a blessing or a curse when he had been given that news, after the FBI had raided the area with assistance from Bryce's team.

At least the counterfeiting ring hadn't been found sitting against the wall, trying to tune out an argument about how a 'sting' was safer than a 'mission' and how the CIA was only using Bryce; Peter planned to forget about the CIA part, versus how the FBI was using Neal.


	20. SRD - Regressed

**SRD - Regressed**

* * *

From _nonnie_ on AO3:

_"Neal's memory is erased by... handwavy somethings... &amp; he doesn't remember anything after age seventeen. this, naturally, is how Peter finds out his name used to be Danny &amp; he has a twin."_

* * *

Peter looked from the doctor to his CI sitting on the edge of the bench.

"Are you certain? 100%?" Peter asked the doctor. They were staking the poor man's reputation on this.

"Neal, or Danny as he believes his name to be, thinks he's seventeen. Poor guy almost went into shock when he saw his reflection. It's my professional opinion that he isn't faking this. What would he get out of it anyway?"

"With Neal? Who knows?" It couldn't be freedom because the government didn't care whether he could remember his crimes or not. "Okay, let's say this is real. What do we do?"

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look, like he knew his next words would not be well-received.

"We wait. His memory may return. It may not. Reintroduce him to his life, get him settled and the rest will come if it comes. Bright side, he doesn't seem too fazed by the anklet."

Peter wondered about that. Neal had awoken on the way to the hospital and asked Peter where he was. Peter had answered but it wasn't until Neal had been taken in by emergency room staff that he realised the extent of the damage.

In response to the question about his name, Neal had said 'Danny'. Peter had tried to correct him but Neal had been completely baffled by his own name, insisting his name was Danny and he had no idea who 'Neal Caffrey' was.

* * *

"So, now that we've confirmed I'm a seventeen year old in my thirty year old body or something, can I ask what I did to get this anklet?" 'Danny' asked innocently. His smile was Neal's and his voice was Neal's and Peter had trouble believing that this had actually happened.

"Bond forgery got your four years in prison. You escaped, gained another four years and decided to work it off by working with me in White Collar as my CI. The anklet is part of the deal. You have a two mile radius unless accompanied by an approved FBI agent.

"So, I have eight years?" Danny questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Four. You escaped with three months to go and finished up your first sentence waiting for me to decide whether you're worth the trouble."

"Oh." Peter waited for the quip about whether he was worth the trouble. However, Danny frowned. "Why would someone escape with three months left on a four year sentence? Was prison that bad for me that I had to leave?" That was when Peter decided he had no idea how he was going to handle this. Neal was his CI because of his sharp mind and ability to look at a problem through multiple viewpoints.

Now, he couldn't even fathom why someone would escape from prison.

"Kate. She was your girlfriend and she left you. You insisted she was in danger and needed to get out of prison to help her."

"Right," Danny muttered, scribbling notes away on a piece of paper. "Why didn't I just ask Bryce to help? Or is he mad that I ended up in prison in the first place? Then again, did I actually do the bond forgery or was I framed?"

Peter stared as Danny rambled on, thinking of different scenarios. Some were outlandish and some were close to what had happened. This was probably the beginnings of Neal's flexible thinking as nurtured by Mozzie.

The name 'Bryce' kept coming up.

"Who's Bryce?" Peter asked when Danny wondered if Bryce had managed to get his computer company off the ground.

Danny looked up at him, a black lock dropping over his eyes. Peter winced and wondered why losing his memories appeared to make Neal Caffrey's perfect hair a little wilder.

"You don't know who Bryce is? I thought you knew everything about me?"

"I know everything about Neal Caffrey and his various aliases. I've never even heard of Bryce Larkin."

"Never...?" Danny's brows knitted and he stopped talking.

* * *

They returned to the office in order to report Neal's condition to the higher ups. Danny looked around in awe but still didn't say anything unless someone spoke to him. Then he was polite and to the point.

"You know, I thought Neal would have been a little horror as a teenager but Danny seems well behaved," Jones commented as Neal smiled and nodded along with another agent's story.

Peter nodded in agreement, although he had expected that Danny would have been polite with them. They were law enforcement, plus Neal had always shown respect for his elders.

"Do me a favour and research someone called 'Bryce Larkin' for me. Danny wants to know what he's up to."

"One of Neal's accomplices?" Jones asked in a low tone.

Peter raised an eyebrow in response and Jones went on his way.

* * *

Danny stared at the piece of people.

"Stanford... accounting... de-" He shivered and tried again, "deceased."

"Killed a bank robbery," Diana read out, placing a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. "He looks like you." The picture was in black and white but they didn't need colour to know what Bryce looked like. They had a living, breathing image in front of them.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled, slouching in his chair. "That's because he's my twin. We said we'd always be there for each other. Bryce... why accounting? He hated maths. He was good at it but he used it for computers. If he had stuck with computers then..."

"Alright, Neal. You're coming home to see El," Peter said, changing the subject.

"It's Danny. And who's El?"

"His wife," Jones responded, "good cook."

"And she's making you comfort food since you've been harmed on duty," Peter said in a light tone. "Now, come on. You can bring all that with you."

Danny silently packed everything up and followed Peter out of the door. He was like a walking dark cloud.

* * *

Danny sat with Satchmo beside him. He was on the floor with his back pressed up against the couch.

"That is not Neal," Mozzie grumbled to Peter.

"I know," Peter responded.

"Well, the last memory he has is from when he was seventeen and he just found out his brother's dead," El scolded them. "Give him some time to grieve."

"Well, you know there's a whole conspiracy around that robbery. They're saying the criminals didn't take anything and so the whole thing was an executed hit at the young accountant who died," Mozzie said.

"I don't think that'll cheer Neal up," Peter said.

"Neal did change his name to Neal," El pointed out, saying there were some plausible points to Mozzie's story.

Peter gave her his 'don't agree with Mozzie, hun,' look. El crossed her arms and gave him her 'why are you talking about this and not comforting Neal' look. Peter huffed his 'you know I'm terrible at that' huff.

"Well, someone has to see to Neal," El said, walking off to where Danny was sitting. She knelt down and chatted to him and Peter tried to ignore the adoring way Danny looked up at his wife.

El coxed Neal to the guest room and they let him stay there. Mozzie told them he would camp out on the couch. Peter suspected that Mozzie vanished sometime between the hours of 1am to 4am because he had checked on the little guy to find him missing from the couch.

Peter didn't sleep between the hours of 1am and 4am.

* * *

Morning came and Neal could be found slumped on the table with his arms around a bowl of Peter's cereal. Peter wondered why him before he took in the small smile on his CI's face.

"Neal?" he questioned. Neal straightened up and smiled widely.

"Hey, Peter. Could we forget about yesterday?"

"Memories came back, huh?"

Neal winced.

"Yeah. Let's just forget about it."

Peter hummed in thought as he sat down and checked that his cereal box wasn't empty.

"Really? So, _Danny, _why didn't you tell me you had a twin?"

"You're the FBI agent, you figure it out. And my name is Neal. It's my birth name. Danny was just a cover name."

A cover name? Peter wondered why a child under the age of 18 needed a cover name. The reasons he came up with were not good but he wasn't going to press. He held hope that Neal would tell him when he was ready to.

"And Bryce?"

"He's not dead."

Peter's eyebrows went up. Interesting to know but not what he had been asking. He hadn't even expected that.

"He's not?"

Neal smirked and Peter got the feeling that he was trying to make up for something from the previous day. He just didn't know what.

"No. His real job required a cover story for his 'death' or something. I never did manage to get the details out of him. But, I've seen him so I know he's alive."

Peter nodded, although he was mentally listing off what kind of job Bryce could have.

"Diana and Jones get to know but that's it. Then we file away the stuff on Bryce Larkin and forget this ever happened. No digging into Danny either."

Peter thought about it for a moment, even though he was going to agree. He would keep looking into Neal's past but try keeping the name 'Danny' out of it.

"Alright."


	21. TT15 – Team Up

**TT1.5 – Team Up**

* * *

From K on AO3:

_On another topic, I love the triplets. Maybe you could write a follow-up where Finley, Danny, and Bryce team up with Team Bartowski. Casey already knows, but Sarah and Chuck don't know until they have to work together. Peter is very, very confused because he finds Finley, Danny, and Bryce throughout the day but he thinks they're all Neal since he never sees the three of them together. (Kudos if Mozzie makes the situation worse by telling him it's best to ignore it when Neal's other personalities show up.)_

**Notes: **Happens before TT2 – Beware Family Get Togethers. And Casey's nicknames for the triplets are 'Un-Larkin', 'Duo-Larkin' and 'Tre-Larkin'

* * *

"Casey." The name is stated in a flat, hard tone and in Bryce's voice. But, it came from the opposite direction to Bryce.

Chuck and Sarah both turned to look at the person who entered. He looked like Bryce however, his hair was cut short like Casey's.

"Un-Larkin," Casey grunted in greeting.

"Hey, Finley," Bryce said, a little more subdued. Chuck and Sarah look between the two. They connect the dots quickly, figuring out that Finley and Bryce were brothers.

"He's the NSA agent on loan?" Sarah asked Bryce.

Bryce nodded, making a face. He wasn't happy about this.

"And we're in New York," he muttered in annoyance.

"This is going to be impossible," Finley commented. However, contrary to his words, there was a savage grin on his face.

"Good thing we specialise in 'impossible'," Sarah mused.

"The FBI has the main crime scene locked down," Finley added.

Bryce sighed.

"I really hate this," he muttered.

"What?" Chuck asked, confused.

They quickly learnt what had Bryce down. Their first meeting with Danny involved sneaking into an old lady's house and up onto an apartment.

Even though they were sneaky, Danny still managed to grab Bryce in a headlock as a greeting.

"Hey, little brother! How do you like New York?"

"I'm here on business, Danny!" Bryce wailed.

"The CIA needs our help," Finley stated.

Danny smirked and let Bryce go.

"You do? And you came to me? How nice!"

"I'm regretting it now," Bryce muttered.

"Does this seem like a bad idea to you?" Chuck whispered to Sarah. They had three people who were very close in appearance; hair length seemed to be the best way to distinguish them on sight.

* * *

Danny proved to be efficient at gathering information. He went out and came back with all the information on the scene they could want.

"If you want to see the crime scene, you can switch with me," he said to Bryce and Finley. "Peter's taking me in the morning."

* * *

Neal dropped into the car without a smile or a morning greeting. He also didn't offer Peter any Italian Roast. Peter felt a pang of annoyance, first at Neal and then at himself. Peter shouldn't be so spoiled to think that Neal was required to bring him coffee in the morning, however, it had also been something Neal had done often.

Combined with his cold attitude, Peter couldn't help feeling something was up.

"Mozzie's meeting us at the scene," Peter said. "And care to explain just what he's going to be doing there?"

"Ask Mozzie," Neal responded, leaving Peter feeling baffled. He thought he knew everything about Neal Caffrey but this was something he had never encountered before.

* * *

Mozzie greeted Neal like nothing was wrong and even followed the CI's lead when it came to investigating the missing statuette.

Peter was really worried when he heard Neal mutter, "can't believe something this small is worth so much," under his breath.

Judging by the noise Mozzie made, the little guy had heard it too. Peter pulled him away for a chat.

"Well, Neal cheerfully called me this morning and very nicely asked for my assistance." Mozzie shrugged. "So I kind of expected this. It follows that pattern of bouncing from polite personality on the phone to grumpy in person. I've just learnt to ignore when Neal's other personalities appear."

Peter muttered 'other personalities' under his breath, trying to make sense of this. A question popped into his head.

"You mean this has happened before?"

"A number of times. I've only met polite personality once though. That had been more surprising than the first time Neal went grumpy personality on me."

Peter's head hurt. He wondered if Neal would be able to explain this to a therapist or if Neal would outright reject any suggestion that he might not be mentally sound.

Then again, he was talking to Mozzie.

"That sounds like some kind of personality disorder," he said to Mozzie.

"Well, none of them seem to mean harm and Neal can sometimes remember what's happened. I don't see a probably beyond how he doesn't confirm to what the 'Man' has labelled as 'normal'."

"Right," Peter sighed as he dropped the subject. He didn't want to get into this kind of discussion with Mozzie today.

"Drop me home," Neal growled when they were done with the crime scene.

* * *

Finley delivered his assessment of the crime scene. It was someone he had dealt with before, something Bryce had suggested and the reason Finley had joined the team. Finley told them everything about the mission he met that person on and then gave them places to search.

Bryce stayed back at June's in order to coordinate the groups; Chuck and Finley in one group and Casey, Danny and Sarah in the other.

* * *

Bryce ticked off the last location Chuck and Finley cleared and gave them another one while ignoring their complaining. Finley hated working with Chuck because he saw the man as a deadweight. Chuck thought Finley was meaner than Casey and complained about how Bryce's brother always had a hand on his gun, even threatening to shoot him a few times.

There was a knock at the door. Bryce hoped it was June with a snack or something. Anything to ready him for when Casey, Danny and Sarah's group called in next.

"Peter," Bryce gasped. He had not expected the FBI agent to be standing on the step. "What are you doing here?"

"Truthfully, I'm worried about you," Peter said, shifting. Bryce moved with the agent, keeping him from seeing inside the apartment.

"You are? Why?"

"Because you're acting strange. What is it this time? Is someone in town? Are you planning something with Mozzie?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bryce paused for a second before an idea came to him. "I know! Since you're here, how about we join June for some afternoon tea? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Bryce coxed Peter into having tea with June, where he could slip out whenever needed to coordinate the groups.

He also scolded Finley for making Peter suspicious and Danny for laughing at his predicament.

* * *

"We're never doing this again," Finley said to his brothers when the criminal was arrested and the statuette returned.

"Agreed," Danny said. "Peter thinks I'm crazy, which I'm certain Mozzie had a hand in. He calls you 'grumpy personality' by the way."

Bryce sighed in relief, glad he wasn't going to have to deal with the FBI agent and the conspiracy theorist.

"I'm not grumpy," Finley said, "I'm focused and I do my job right." He shared a look with Casey, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm all for doing this again," Chuck said. After a while, he found himself enjoying the conversations the triplets were having with each other. It was rather comedic, plus it was nice to see Bryce with his family.

"Well, we do have a family gathering coming up…" Danny pointed out.

"No," Finley and Bryce said in unison.

"Although, John Casey's presence would be acceptable. The NSA side could use him," Finley mused.

"If Casey goes, then Chuck gets to come too!"

"But you can't invite Chuck without inviting Sarah," Finley pointed out.

The brothers bickered back and forth while Danny slipped Chuck the information about the gathering.

"Take any weapons you're proficient with. There's always at least one criminal crashing the party."


	22. WACT – Words and Cats

**WACT – Words and Cats**

* * *

From Awakened_Earth on AO3,

_Anyway, if you're still taking prompts, could you do a continuation on the chapter woth the cats following them, and them being exploited for it?_

_I don't mind how, perhaps the office pranks them with kitten, or maybe about how they were once found with dozens of cats piled on top of them, all asleep? Or maybe when an undercover op goes wrong cause they get distracted by cats, or even set in the verse where they're cc's and so that's why cats love them and vice versa. I just loved it, and want to see more of their affinity with felines?_

**Notes**: Added in some word prompts from a random word generator. I can cover more cat scenarios that way.

* * *

**Nest - Neal**

Peter had no idea how this could have happened. Looking at the shocked expression on the kidnapper's face, the man was just as baffled and slightly terrified.

Sitting cross-legged in the little makeshift prison was Neal Caffrey. Curled around his legs were cats. At least twelve of them in different colours.

Almost like a nest made of cats.

* * *

**Zesty - Bryce**

The cat was hissing at them from above the bookshelf. Sarah was holding a broom. At first, she had attempted to use it to get the cat down, now it was her main line of defence against the angry creature. Casey was aiming a gun at it, although he wasn't willing to shoot the creature the way he would a human. It wasn't the cat's fault that some bad guys thought putting a microchip of secret plans in its skin was a smart idea.

"Chuck! Come here and help!" Sarah ordered, shooting Casey a glare. Things would be so much easier if he would just shoot the animal. Then she noticed Chuck on the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling backup."

They were both confused, especially when Bryce Larkin walked through the door.

"Hey, Chuck? What do you-" A happy yowl sounded as the cat leapt off the shelf and into Bryce's arms. "Oh."

"Thank you, Mr. Cat-Whisperer!" Chuck hailed. Bryce looked at Casey with the gun and Sarah with the broom.

"I'm going to guess that you are a zesty cat," Bryce said. The cat looked up at him and yawned before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Label – Neal and Bryce**

Ten year old Bryce pointed at the cat in the tree, which was hissing down at a dog.

"See? That's a zesty cat." He pointed to the cat lying in the grass, a few feet away. "And that's a dozy cat."

"A dozy cat?" Ellen questioned.

"He means a lazy cat," Danny said as he filled up a spray bottle. "I don't know why you insist on labelling them."

"I don't know why you insist on scaring them away," Bryce huffed.

Danny gave him a thoughtful expression in return, as he fiddled with the spray bottle. He squirted it a few times onto the grass before answering.

"Mother doesn't like the cats hanging around."

"I'm sure your mother doesn't mean to scare them off," Ellen said in a slightly worried tone. She knew that the boys loved their mother, even though she didn't spend a lot of time with them. Ellen had a feeling that would come back to bite her one day.

"She does," Danny said. "She scares them off by throwing shoes and toys. It's better that I scare them away with the water, that way no one gets hurt."

Bryce sighed sadly, remembering his toy car which had gone over the fence. The neighbours had seen fit to scold him about playing with his toys properly, even though their mother had been the one to throw it over the fence while aiming at a large orange cat that Danny named 'Garfield'.

* * *

**Material - Neal**

"Is that a shamisen?" Neal questioned as the agent pulled a stolen artefact out of the crate.

"A what?" Peter questioned.

"Japanese stringed instrument," Neal cooed, delicately taking the instrument from Peter's hands. He looked it over in awe. "You know, the best ones are made from cat skin."

"From what?" Peter questioned, rubbing his hands on his slacks. Neal smirked at him. "I thought you liked cats."

"Cats like me, Peter. Besides, this is a beautiful instrument. It's not the instrument's fault that humans like the regal sound cat skin makes."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

**Shiver - Bryce**

It was a dark and stormy night. Chuck would normally make a joke about that but he was busy wondering who would be out in this kind of weather. And who would be foolish enough to knock on the door where two spies lived.

"Hi,Chuck! Needtoborrowablanket!" A wet figure pushed past him, blabbering something. Chuck caught his name but decoding the rest took a few moments.

"Bryce?" he questioned as his spy rival dug through his linen closet.

"Shh," Bryce hushed, unbuttoning his leather jacket. He took a towel and wrapped it around the little head and body which popped out. "There we go girl."

"Mew," the little bundle cried in response.

It was a little kitten. Grey with black tiger-stripes and shivering from the cold.

Chuck's heart melted.

"I'll get the fire going," he said, moving into the lounge.

Sarah came home to find her husband and his best friend cooing over little kitten on a blanket. They didn't even notice her entrance.

"We should call her Leia," Chuck suggested.

"No way. We should call her Nyota."

"Ooh, I like."

Sarah shook her head and decided to make herself a hot drink.

* * *

**Owe – Neal and Bryce**

Casey cursed the FBI while he was tied to Agent Jones.

Peter and Sarah both rolled their eyes.

Chuck sighed and tried not a cry out when Agent Barrigan's knife touched his leg. She was attempting to cut them free.

The spy from some organisation and the assassin he hired were standing before them. The spy was regaling them with the tale of what their deaths would achieve.

Basically, giving a long monologue about his plans and boring them to death. Partway through how he was going to profit, he sneezed.

"Boss?" the assassin questioned.

The spy tried to answer and sneezed again. The assassin went down with a shot to the shoulder and a shot to the knee.

"Oh, he's allergic to cats then?" Bryce questioned as the boss sneezed mid-sentence while yelling at how they 'ruined his plan'.

The group looked up to see a bunch of cats with glowing eyes sitting on the window sills.

"That's just creepy," Jones commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Neal!" Peter barked. His CI was by the window, feeding treats to the cats. "Stop feeding them!"

"But, we owe them," Neal said, giving the wheezing, red-faced spy a pointed look. "They took down one of the guys."

Bryce cuffed the guy and pulled him out of the room.

"I'll deliver him to the medical staff waiting outside," Bryce said.


	23. DXN – Operation: Get Neal Out!

**DXN – Operation: Get Neal Out!**

* * *

**Notes: **So I ended up accidentally combining these two prompts:

From Spiral Hearts:

_So I read this post about how Neal used tetrodidoxin (from a blowfish) to simulate his death, the way Fulcrum agents are taught to do (which Bryce would know, having infiltrated them) so maybe you could do one with Bryce helping Neal fake his death. Or maybe something completely different like Neal makes Bryce think he's dead for once?_

From mangacrack on AO3;

_I just read the entire series and kind of miss a oneshot where the FBI keeps extending Neal's sentence, because he is useful and Neal calls his brother one day when he realizes his never going to be a free man. So Bryce gets his brother out and Peter never finds a trace?_

* * *

The FBI wasn't about to let their prime asset go. Neal knew that for sure now. And watching Rebecca… go out the way she had made him realise there were only a few ways this partnership could end.

None of them good for him. Even if he served his time without incident (and what were the odds of that, considering all the trouble he seemed to attract being with the FBI?), all it would take was another Kramer to slap a couple more years on and he would never go free.

He needed another way out. It was a good thing he knew a few people who were experts at escaping government alphabet agencies.

And no, it wasn't Mozzie.

* * *

Bryce Larkin sipped at his iced cola and fumbled with his phone as it went off in his pocket.

"Chuck, if this is about joining your team-"

"Bryce." That one word stopped Bryce's rehearsed rant. It was a familiar voice and one he hadn't heard in ages.

"Neal?" Bryce questioned, "weren't you in prison?"

There was a dark chuckle on the other end, causing Bryce's eyebrows to go up. He hadn't used the word 'dark' to describe Neal before.

"You haven't been keeping up with me, have you?" Neal questioned.

"Please tell me you're not pulling some legendary con," Bryce sighed.

"Look me up," Neal responded before hanging up.

Bryce stared at his phone in surprise, wondering what he had missed in his brother's life.

* * *

Apparently, he had missed a lot. Neal was with the FBI, had been for years and his adventures were stuff of FBI legend. Just, on the down low FBI legend. Neal Caffrey's life would be in danger if he was suspected of working with the FBI by criminals.

Then again, Bryce had learnt of what his brother had been doing with more ease than he should have. For something that was supposed to be _on the down low_.

He still couldn't believe his informant had used those words.

It also painted a dangerous picture.

"Did you know there's an FBI agent in DC looking to 'take you under his wing'?" Bryce asked one phone call later.

"That would be Agent Kramer. Can't believe he won't let this go. We already dealt with him." Neal's voice was matter-of-fact and Bryce couldn't help flashing back to few times when he had briefed Chuck on a mission.

Bryce never heard Neal sound like that before. He didn't want to tell his twin about the hints he had found of the FBI unofficially deciding to keep Neal Caffrey until he wasn't useful and then shove him back into prison.

"Neal, you called me for a reason. What would you like?"

There was a hesitant pause on the other end.

"Will you help me get out?"

* * *

Maybe it's just a little bit sad that Bryce's plan was to fake Neal's death (and maybe have his brother join the CIA).

_"I'm not joining the CIA." _

_"Come on, it'll be fun. Like being in the FBI but less…um… well… there's no Kramer?"_

_"This is why you're a spy and not a recruiter. Do the CIA a favour and don't go into recruiting, okay?"_

The plan was simple. Scratch that. The plan was as simple as a Larkin and Caffrey could get it.

Neal would put himself in the position to be shot by Keller.

_"Told you that guy was bad news."_

_"So? He's helping us!"_

_"Bad. News."_

_"I know that, Bryce."_

He would be wearing a bullet-proof vest with an exploding blood patch. He would take a dose of tetrodidoxin and wait. People paid off using untraceable funds provided by Bryce would declare him deceased and would watch and wait for him to wake up.

Then they would alert Bryce, who was going to get Neal out of New York.

* * *

Neal watched the city leave their view and didn't speak until the plane landed in Burbank. As he started off in the direction of international flights, Bryce grabbed his arm.

"Hey! I thought you were just helping me get away!" Neal said, sounding betrayed.

"Which I'm doing. I'm wondering where you think you're going."

"Paris," Neal stated. Bryce frowned at him.

"I've been to Paris. You've been to Paris. Why would you want to go back there?"

Neal rolled his eyes.

"Bryce, not everyone spends their time in Paris being chased by French secret agents. Also, I happen to like the romance of the city and have spent years stuck in one place."

"With a minor holiday to an island under and assumed name."

"It's also not a holiday when the FBI is trying to find you. And said island had corrupt overseers."

"I really wish I could tease you about that but, I did look into why you ran."

"Not hard to figure out. Kramer's-"

"You did have a _roguish _past before the FBI, though. Something which he found easy to exploit." Neal glared. "I'm not justifying his actions. But, it's not like what he was planning would have been any different from the situation I pulled you from."

"There's a big difference. Kramer's not Peter. Subject change: where are we going?"

"I ended up talking about this operation to Chuck and he insists on meeting you. He also offered to help you hide out until you decide what to do with your life."

"Uh, Paris?"

Bryce sighed. What he was hoping was that Chuck would help reform his brother.

"You'll probably end up in Paris sometime with this guy's group."

Neal perked up. Half in interest and half in worry.

"Where are we going?" he asked again, a slight edge to his voice.

* * *

Neal blanched as Chuck handed him a green shirt. It was horrible but it was work. Chuck was letting him 'rent' from him and his wife, which meant working.

_"What a coincidence! We have just the job for you!"_ Neal couldn't believe Bryce once dated the short-haired blond who was Chuck's wife. Maybe because the job was both in private security but required a cover job as a Buy More employee.

"And this is Casey," Chuck said as he guided Neal before a bulk of a man. "He'll show you how things work."

"Hello, Larkin no. 2," Casey greeted, going for the intimidating look.

Neal sighed.

"Technically, it's Larkin no. 1. I was born first. And if I'm going to be working here, let's get one thing clear, I am a professional con man. You're seriously underestimating me if you think I can't handle this job."

"It's not the job you need to worry about," Chuck muttered while Casey nodded in agreement.

* * *

Neal glanced over at the two employees who seemed to be following him. They were Lester and Jeff, according to Skip who had been more than willing to tell Neal anything after he helped him out with the little old lady threatening to hit him with her bag. Lester and Jeff had a reputation. Jeff had been spaced out and stupid until the Doctor Awesome told him to stop sleeping in the truck. Now he followed Lester around and tried to make sure his friend didn't break too many laws.

Lester was indescribable. Skip tried to explain with a story about how they once blew up the Buy More with their minds, although it was never proven.

Mozzie would love this place.

Neal flashed Lester and Jeff a smile.

"Hi," he said, "what do you two Nerd Herders want with a poor Green Shirt like myself?"

They shared a look.

"I give him a week," Lester said to Jeff.

Now, that was insulting.

* * *

Neal lasted longer than a week. To be honest, it wasn't that hard after the mission for Carmichael Industries he joined.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so in," Neal said to Chuck when the other asked if he would be up for it.

It involved the local five star hotel, a couple of FBI agents they needed to avoid, a dead spy found in the lobby and some bad guy who only went by 'The Rook'.

And when Chuck revealed that his plan to get Bryce to join involved Neal, well, Neal decided he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

_(It was only five weeks before a mission to Paris came up… Neal was ecstatic.) _


	24. TTT - The Team Test

**The Team Test - TTT**

* * *

From AnimeGalRena,

_"I find your stories very funny. and I was wanting to know if you could do one where Neal and Bryce meet each other's team, without the other knowing."_

* * *

**Neal and Team Bartowski**

General Beckman hesitated.

General Beckman never hesitated.

Chuck looked around at the rest of his team and saw the confusion on their faces. Except Casey, who was as stoic as always.

"We do have an… expert in all things art and forgery," she said cautiously. "He does have the status of an asset however, his position is closer to an analyst."

"Why is that?" Sarah asked.

"Because he refuses to work for us and always knows when he's talking to an agent. He can be incredibly difficult to convince to work with us and he only relents on missions which have a risk of civilian loss should they fail. He is chaotic and impossible to control."

"Sounds fun," Casey commented in a deadpan, cocking his gun. The General glared at him in response before turning to Chuck.

"However, you may succeed where we would fail."

Chuck had a foreboding feeling.

* * *

Neal Caffrey smiled. Chuck blinked away the images and information from the Intersect as the asset/not asset leant across the counter.

"So, I hear you might have a job that's worth my interest. You'll have five minutes out back to convince me that this will be worth my while."

Chuck swallowed and watched the Bryce-twin walk outside. The General had told them that she was still working on making contact.

Neal Caffrey, con man and forger. A convicted prisoner and he was standing outside the Buy More looking to work with a CIA team.

"Um…about Bryce…" Chuck's flash had told him that Bryce didn't even know about Neal's complicated relationship with the CIA.

"Do not open up with apologies about my twin's little show."

"Show?" Bryce had been shot in the stomach. Although, it was beginning to dawn on Chuck that Neal might be onto something. "Bryce is alive?"

"Oh yes. And don't tell him I met you guys, he's very protective of you. Thinks I'm a bad influence or something."

"I think it'll take more than you to make me go 'dark side'," Chuck mused.

"Not that kind of bad influence," Neal laughed. "Now, tell me about this mission and try and convince me it's worth my while."

"Um… you'll be working with us? Probably annoying Bryce in the process, even though he doesn't know." Sometimes just doing something which would cause a reaction from a family member was enough, whether or not they knew.

"Nice try. I like it but keep going."

"Um…" Chuck had no idea what to say. Casey had said to tempt the asset with the notion of being close to million dollar pieces of art but Chuck had the feeling Neal wasn't after that.

After a few moments silence, Neal laughed again.

"Don't worry about it!" he said, "I had planned to work with you guys from the beginning. I've heard a lot about you, Chuck. I think it'll be really interesting to work with an agent like you."

Chuck blinked. It sounded like Neal had a lot of respect for him. But why?

"Besides, the CIA bust me out of prison for this."

* * *

Neal was reluctant to play as Sarah's date, considering she had dated his brother and was 'it's complicated' with Chuck. However, he still threw himself into the act; wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek, and moving around with fluid grace.

"So, I've located the fake, what now?" he whispered into her ear during one introduction to a particularly plastic-looking couple.

In the van, Chuck choked on his soda while, at the party, Sarah gave a shocked laugh; partly as cover for Neal's close proximity to her ear.

"What? You've only been in there… ten minutes!"

"Yeah. It's a shoddy job. The frame isn't right, which tipped me off-" Sarah gently pushed him off.

"Later, okay?" she said with a suggestive wink for their onlookers. Neal guessed he could leave his explanation for later.

"Fine," he sighed, dejected. It was time for them to extract themselves from the party.

* * *

Neal liked how the first thing Chuck wanted was for him to explain his genius. He told him about how the frame tipped him off and he took a closer look to find that the brushwork was off a tiny bit as well.

"Now we just have to figure out a way to steal it," Casey pointed out in a huff. With a pointed look at Neal, he added, "somehow."

Neal smirked and Chuck laughed.

* * *

Neal's plan went without a hitch. The CIA had what they needed and it was time for Neal to go back.

Neal shouldn't have been surprised when Chuck found him, right before he left. Neal had been cuffed, hands and feet with a chain connecting them. It was overkill, however the CIA wasn't going to take any risks with a criminal they officially didn't have.

"This is what you didn't want Bryce to know," Chuck realised as two agents flanked Neal.

"Yeah," Neal responded with a smile. "I really didn't want him to find out about the getting shipped back to prison thing. Especially since the CIA isn't cutting my sentence sort or anything."

"They're not? But, we couldn't have done this without you!"

"Chuck, I would hug you, but," Neal motioned to his bonds. His smile didn't waver. "I did it to meet your guys. And maybe a little bit to save lives."

"You deserve something for helping us out," Chuck pointed out with a frown.

"And maybe I'll call in a favour one day," Neal responded, "but for now, well, I only have a few months left." On his first sentence. Neal was still waiting for Peter's decision about their deal. He would probably be waiting until the end of his first sentence.

Chuck was still frowning.

"Okay, so… I'll see you next time? Oh, and I really do mean it, don't tell Bryce about this."

Chuck didn't move.

"I could send you letters? We could be pen pals?"

"If the FBI doesn't take your deal, I'll take it," Chuck said instead. Neal wasn't even surprised that Chuck knew about that.

"You know, they're going to think that I planned that," Neal responded. But, he nodded his assent. If the FBI didn't take the deal, Chuck would be free to take it.

* * *

**Bryce and White Collar**

The 'Ghost' had been arrested and fashion week had ended, leaving a more relaxed Peter and disappointed Neal. Peter commented that at least Neal had been out of prison for fashion week that year and Neal started pouting.

However, the pouting might have been about the case Peter's team was assigned without him. A reminder that he wasn't a trusted member of their team. Yet.

"Oh great, they sent the FBI," Bryce sighed and rolled his eyes before introducing himself. Complete with CIA badge so they didn't think he was Neal or something.

"Really?" Diana questioned in annoyance. She didn't want to deal with a second Caffrey.

Peter phoned June who was playing chess with Neal at that moment. So they knew this was probably Neal's twin brother as he claimed.

"Now that you know what the case file told you," because Bryce had slipped his files into the case file so they knew who they would be working with, "can we get this over with?"

"I hate CIA," Jones commented in a growl. Interestingly enough, it caused Bryce to pause and even twitch his lips into a smile. He was thinking about Casey.

Jones sort of changed his mind when he saw the van. It was decked out with the latest in monitoring software, plus some stuff he had never seen before.

"I made that and programmed that so if you break it, I own you," Bryce said as he gave them a rundown of the way the van worked.

"I would not be opposed to that," Jones mused. "Hey, Peter, can we keep this one?"

"No," Peter responded, "we need Neal for the things the Harvard grads can't do."

"And I don't think the office can handle two of them," Diana finished.

"I went to Stanford," Bryce pointed out. "But yeah, I don't have Neal's beyond encyclopaedic knowledge of art and forgery. I don't think anyone does."

* * *

Neal gave them curious looks and even asked Diana why she was staring at him.

"I think there's a zit on your perfect complexion, Caffrey," she responded with a smile, causing Neal to gasp and dramatically check his reflection.

At five, Peter took Neal back to June's and Bryce picked up Diana and Jones in the van.

"Peter and I are going undercover today," Bryce explained. "You two will be our backup. Be aware, we need to nail this guy today. Eleven pm, he boards a plane and leaves the country. Then agents overseas take over. It's better for everyone if this doesn't get passed off."

"Because his priority will get buried under the resulting paperwork, conferencing and red tape," Diana recited, "we know."

"We'll get him," Jones promised.

* * *

Peter glared. Bryce pretended not to notice, which was admittedly very easy. Instead, he concentrated on the number of guns pointed at them and the very angry mark leading them to their doom.

"You're not FBI," Peter reprimanded him.

"It got him to notice us, didn't it?" Bryce pointed out confidently and in a hushed whisper.

"You're both crazy," Peter lamented to the ceiling and talking about both Bryce and Neal. Bryce considered that a complement and was surprised that it took Peter this long to compare him to Neal.

Bryce turned out to be right as the mark led them to the room where he produced his fake goods.

"Jackpot."

Peter rolled his eyes.

Jones and Diana came bursting through the door moments later, guns held point with the standard cries of 'FBI, freeze!'.

Bryce let out an impressed whistle.

"I think I like you guys."


	25. SU4 – Play the Game

**SU4 – Play the Game**

* * *

From LianneZ4 on SU3:

_Can you write more of this, please, please, pretty please? :D Maybe Peter and Neal are investigating a regular case and out of nowhere Peter have a moment of insight about one of the X-box "missions" - and he's so excited he starts sharing the breakthrough with Neal, and then everyone arounds wonders if he's crazy or a criminal... at which point, Neal starts to worry that maybe his plan worked out a bit too well. After all, who will be his handler if Peter gets arrested or is declared insane? _

_Bonus points if Neal calls Bryce and/or Chuck for help ("how do I stop Peter from being so obsessed with an X-box game?");_

_Double bonus points if Peter has figured out that Neal set him up with the game and is now having fun with acting obsessed and blurting out possibly allegedly incriminating information about the "missions" to drive Neal crazy :D_

* * *

El had to admit, this was nice. She was curled up on the couch with her husband by her side while they planned a heist of a rare diamond.

It was the kind of thing which she thought was rather romantic, especially since it was just a game. It was fun to imagine what it would be like to be Neal Caffrey.

"You're a perfectionist, hon," she pointed out as Peter muttered the plan over and over under his breath.

"I've done this three times and every time the security guard dies. I don't want that to happen."

"I know. Maybe there's something we're missing. Could you ask Neal?"

"Nope. Not going to happen. I don't want Neal to know that I'm still playing this thing."

El thought about that for a moment.

"It's not that bad. You'd probably worry him anyway. If he knew you were still playing this game and unravelling his cons one by one."

"El, there are inaccuracies. Places, people and items are all mixed up. It'd be almost impossible to figure out which crime is which."

On the screen, the guard lived but Neal was arrested and Mozzie was shot. El winced at her character's demise.

"Okay, trade," Peter said as he passed his controller to her. "You make a better Neal anyway."

"Should I tell Mozzie that you spend more time as him in this game than Neal?"

"Do not tell Mozzie anything about this game."

* * *

Peter listened to Jones as he presented his newest breakthrough in his case. Neal had looked over the documents and discovered that what they had thought was a genuine document was really a forged one.

"Exceptionally well done however, _different people have different ways of doing things_ and this document doesn't follow any of the pre-existing patterns."

"It's enough that we could look further and we discovered that the document was not originally created by-"

Peter realised something and he quickly scribbled on his notes. He could give the guard a free holiday, as prize or something, and then there would be a different guard who might not be shot. He scribbled the plan onto the paper, unaware that Diana was watching.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it looked like a heist plan," Diana said to Jones with Neal overhearing.

"A heist plan?" Neal questioned. Diana outlined the plan as she saw it, from the notes Peter had made. Neal's mouth parted a little as he realised what Peter had been doing.

"Something you want to share, Caffrey?" Jones questioned. "Is there a reason Peter seems to be making heist plans?" There had been that phone call he had made where Peter had been doing something, something which ended with Peter annoyed at the FBI. It sounded like Peter had been annoyed at the FBI at least.

Neal felt guilty. He had never considered this happening when he took Peter the Xbox and game. He had thought that he would get a few laughs out of seeing Peter fail at being a criminal and annoyed at playing Mozzie but not that Peter would talk about the game at work or work through it. He could see how Jones and Diana thought Peter might be going criminal… or crazy.

"Um… I think I have someone I can call?"

* * *

"You have the wrong person," Chuck said after Neal explained what was going on. "I'm usually the one addicted to games, not the one who has to pull someone out of it."

"What works on you? That's all I need to know," Neal said.

"Um… Sarah confessed she loved me once. That worked." Neal was silent. "I told you, you have the wrong person."

"Okay. Who's the right person?"

"I don't know. Bryce, maybe?"

"Bryce…" Neal said in a deadpan. "Bryce is part of the reason I'm in this situation."

"Morgan."

"Fine," Neal sighed, "put Morgan on the phone."

Morgan didn't say 'hello' or any other greeting. He just opened with, "how about you find someone to confess their undying love to this guy?"

Neal dropped his head onto the desk, scaring a few of the agents around him.

"There's people even Caffrey can't sweet-talk?" Jones stage-whispered to Diana. Neal shot them both a glare.

"They're immune due to some stunt Bryce pulled years ago," Neal responded and he refused to answer any questions after that. He didn't tell them what the stunt was or who Bryce was. Although, he did inform them that Bryce's stunt was an emotionally painful way of getting Caffrey-immunity.

* * *

The call did help a little. It helped Neal to realise he needed assistance. Assistance in the form of one El Burke.

"So Neal, you wouldn't use a burn scam to escape pursuers, would you?" Peter questioned in a very direct way. It told Neal that Peter was already putting the pieces together and that wasn't good. Because maybe, a few times, Neal did use makeup to generate burns, scars and the like which cause people to cringe away and not look too hard at the person underneath. A pretty face didn't always get the job done.

Neal really needed assistance in the form of one El Burke. It came with a price; Neal was to cook dinner for her, Peter and himself on Saturday.

* * *

Neal ignored the smug look on Peter's face, assuming that Peter had completed another mission or the game entirely.

"You know, the game's storyline always ends with being arrested," Peter mused in a smug tone. "The FBI always catches up."

"Yeah, well, the game was gifted to me by the NSA," Neal reminded him. "They wouldn't let the criminal get away. It's certainly a better end than washing up face-down in a river."

"Is that the end you got the first time?" El asked, causing Peter to laugh.

"It's not funny. It's all Mozzie's fault. Game-Mozzie, that is."

"Wow, I never pegged you as someone who would blame others," Peter commented, amused.

Neal glared. He glared and cursed Bryce and his stupid game.

"I never pegged you as someone who would get addicted."

"Oh, I'm not addicted," Peter commented with a smile. "I just like playing. I added El to my crew and she's actually quite good. And I plan to tell the rest of the team about the game next week."

"What?" Neal wondered if he even needed to do anything.

"He was messing with you, Neal," El pointed out. "Now, you promised to make dinner and you don't back out of promises right?"

"You didn't lie to my wife, did you Neal?" Peter questioned with raised eyebrows and a smile.

Neal realised the trap he had fallen into. But, there were worse traps.

"No, I did not lie. But we'll play 'vs mode' after. Peter can be Keller."

"Keller's on there?"

"He's unlocked via a code. I know the code."

* * *

When they heard that there was a game based off 'James Bonds', Jones and Diana insisted on giving it a try. They worked together to get through the missions and surprisingly, Diana chose Mozzie.

Jones was a very vocal player.

"No, no, no, no, no! Where'd did they come from? No! Don't shoot!"

"Did Jones just get shot by Game-Jones?" Neal found that more amusing than he should have.

"See? I told you, it's not an accident!" Peter insisted.

Diana ordered Jones to move over and played by herself 'since he's being such a baby'. She kept people from dying, stole the targets and escaped the FBI.

Everyone stared at the pretty picture of a tropical island and the words 'the end' printed on it.

"I… did not know that was an ending," Neal commented.

"Oh, the tropical ending," El commented with a happy sigh. "I love that ending."

"I played from your save," Diana explained.

Everyone stared at El.

"Hon, is there something you need to tell me?" Peter asked in a baffled tone.

El shrugged.

"I play it sometimes when you work late."

* * *

**Bonus prompt** \- from KeJae (although it's not just Diana who could finish it):

_Curious, do the others find out and take a shot to see if they can beat the FBI cause it would be great if say Diana could but no one else could ;)_


	26. WCW - Who Cons Who?

**WCW - Who Cons Who?**

* * *

From Spiral Hearts:

_"Omg! This was amazing as always! Something I always love about your fanfics is that Chuck's the only one who knows. I really love that you include the whole trust thing between him and Bryce. Maybe you should do one where Bryce tells Neal he's going to tell Chuck and Neal doesn't agree or something lie, that and then he meets Chuck for the first time and pretends to be Bryce. Of course Chuck knows it's not him the whole time though. Lol. Sorry for piling ideas on you I just love this fanfic so damn much!"_

**Notes: **I'm basing some of this off my time at university. There might be some inaccuracies due to different places and different countries. I'm also not updating as often as my sinuses are making life difficult right now.

**Important note: **I'm thinking of doing a few word prompt based chapters (see _One Little Change, Chapter 2 _for an idea of how it'll work) which will make their own collection after this collection. Word prompts are quicker to write so I'm hoping this'll lead to more updates and more stories. Also, I'll only be taking single word prompts so please don't leave any other kinds of prompts.

* * *

Neal wasn't certain he heard that right.

"I'm going to tell him," Bryce said.

He had heard right.

"You've got to be joking, right? I mean, between your work with the company and my less than legal pursuits, it's best that we pretend we don't know each other."

Bryce didn't share his amusement.

"I'm serious. Chuck deserves to know."

"Uh, no. He doesn't. Seriously Bryce, I haven't even told Mozzie!"

"That's because Mozzie's a crook. Chuck's just Chuck."

Neal was silent for a few moments before commenting, "you trust too much." Once Bryce trusted someone, he trusted them with his life, the lives of others and it took a lot for them to destroy that truth. "I hope that's not a sign of how the company works."

"You don't even like how the company works so shouldn't my deviation from what they want be a good thing?" Bryce ignored how he could almost feel Neal glaring into the phone.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Neal said before hanging up. His next call was to book a flight to California.

Neal was going to talk Bryce out of this.

* * *

Neal pulled on a white shirt and black slacks before walking into Stanford. He had no idea where he would find Bryce, or this 'Chuck', but he was a world-class conman and could figure something out. He just needed to locate the main office, pretend to be Bryce and collect a copy of his classes.

Neal followed the signs and asked a few people for directions to an administration building of some sort. He charmed the woman behind the desk as he claimed he was Bryce Larkin and had forgotten his class timetable.

"I never bothered to memorise the thing because I always carried it around, silly huh?" he joked and flashed her a smile.

"I can take him to his next class." Neal smiled hesitantly at the rather tall stranger who had joined the line behind him. "We have the same class anyway." Neal hid his surprise as gratefulness however, wasn't pleased with this turn of events. It would do him no good to turn up to class and find Bryce already there.

"Thanks, Charles. Good thing you lost your ID again, hey?"

"It's Chuck and yeah, I lost my ID again." Neal raised his eyebrows. This was the guy Bryce wanted to tell? He couldn't even keep track of an ID card!

"Seriously? I was joking." The woman behind the counter started typing away as she continued, "Charles, you're going to pack your things at the end of college and find hundreds of these things floating around."

"I know," Chuck sighed, passing her some cash to pay for the new card. She nodded at him and Neal before going back and coming out with the new card. "Mmm, new card smell."

"Be careful with it," she warned him, "I don't want to see you back here for another one for at least a month."

"Come on, Lucy! Two months at least!"

_ What was Bryce thinking?_

* * *

"So, looking for Bryce, are you?" Chuck said to Neal as soon as they were outside. The frankness of his question sent chills up Neal's spin.

"What's the matter with you Chuck? You know who I am."

Chuck stared at him for a few moments and tilted his head, reminding Neal of a large, curious puppy.

"Bryce calls me 'Charles'."

"No I don't." Not if Bryce was considering telling this guy about him. That's nickname level friendship at least. Neal rolled his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that, Chuck."

"You do know that Bryce and I are roommates?" Chuck said, "Plus, he would have noticed me standing behind him and I told him this was where I was going before class."

Neal sighed. Busted. Bryce could have at least mentioned they were roommates.

"Thanks, Bryce," he muttered under his breath in an annoyed tone.

"So, what's your name? I'm Chuck."

"I know," Neal responded. He had used the name earlier. He thought about whether it would be worth sharing his name with Chuck. "Neal Caffrey." It wasn't like Chuck was FBI or anything.

Chuck shook Neal's hand.

"You're not here to con me out of house and home, are you? Because, I gotta tell you, I don't have that much money. I'm a poor, starving, Stanford scholarship student."

"Con you?" Neal questioned.

"You are The Neal Caffrey, right? The one on the FBI's most wanted list?"

Neal thought it was just like Bryce to be friends with probably the one kid in Stanford who would recognise his name. No wonder Bryce liked him.

Neal found him annoying. This guy seemed like an easy target yet, was somehow able to see though all his cons.

"How do you know that?"

Chuck chuckled nervously.

"Uh… I may have hacked their database once… or twice… this year. Don't worry! I won't turn you in! Besides, you're listed as 'nonviolent' and I've always wanted to talk to a conman. You know, without being conned."

Neal raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He was shocked that Chuck knew who he was and was content to let a criminal walk around.

Chuck mistook the disbelief to mean that Neal didn't believe him.

"Okay, truthfully, I'm not sure how to contact the FBI and I'm sure if I tried, you'd be out of here by the time they got here." Neal nodded in agreement. "Plus, you're somehow related to Bryce-"

"He didn't tell you yet?" Neal interrupted. Chuck gave him a baffled look in reply. "We're twins!"

"Oh!" Chuck gasped. "Oh! I get it! That's why you look like him and are comfortable acting like him."

Neal wouldn't have said 'comfortable'.

"You really didn't realise that? We're identical."

Chuck shook his head. He hadn't noticed at all.

* * *

Chuck came to class late.

"What happened?" Bryce asked as Chuck took a seat next to him. "You were only getting a new ID card."

"I ran into someone. Took them back to our place," Chuck whispered in response.

Bryce frowned but figured he would get answers later.

* * *

"You know, I didn't tell you so that you could run here and tell Chuck first," Bryce scolded his twin, who was lying on his bed.

"I know! I came here to talk you out of it but ended up telling him myself!" Neal lamented, feeling sorry for himself. "And you two have the worst decorative sense." He pointed to the Tron poster on the wall. "That's not art."

"Yeah. It is. And I happen to like our 'decorative sense'. Not everyone wants to steal priceless paintings to hang on that wall."

"Geek," Neal insulted.

"Thief," Bryce spat back.

"I happen to be proud of what I've achieved."

"Same here. But at least I don't claim to be a conman who couldn't even con one college kid."

"Shut up." Neal chucked a pillow at Bryce and the latter stepped out of the way.

"A pillow fight?" Chuck questioned as the pillow bounced off his face.

"No," both twins responded in unison.


	27. GN – The Other Kind of Game Night

**GN – The Other Kind of Game Night**

* * *

From CantStopTheSignal:

_"I love your series! I was wondering if it was possible to do another chapter with Morgan and Neal as friends playing video games (or whatever). I forget exactly which story the chapter was in, but I really liked it."_

**Notes:** Sally is the Vulture from Season 3, Mozzie's friend who is a girl and gives him her number. This is not officially a sequel to any story. Morgan also has two usernames - one for the chat program and one for the online game.

* * *

Neal tried not to be too eager to get home this day but some of his excitement must have showed.

"What are you and Mozzie planning now?" Peter asked as he pulled up before June's house. Neal smirked back.

"What makes you think we're planning anything?" Let Peter think he was being suspicious. Let Peter look for the hidden crime in his actions.

It was better than the alternative. He really didn't want Peter knowing about this little guilty pleasure.

Actually, he didn't want anyone to know. It was a little too Bryce-like and he hated being compared to his twin.

"Go," Peter sighed at him, waving him away. Neal chuckled and walked to his apartment.

Once there, he pulled out his laptop, a bottle of fine wine and changed into sweats and a singlet.

It was time for gaming night. He turned on the laptop and booted up the chat program.

"Alright, Magnet, what have you got for me tonight?" he greeted once he clicked on the name he wanted. As far as he could tell, this guy was almost always online after work. The only exceptions were when he was on a date or a mission.

"Hmm, we could play an online game I found or the spaceship game from last week," Morgan Grimes' voice sounded through the headphones.

"Or chess?" Neal's voice was eager. He liked playing chess with someone who was right across the country, without leaving the comfort of June's apartment. It was almost as good as holding the pieces in his hand. Almost.

"Fine. One game of chess. Then STS Online."

Neal wanted to sigh and cheer at once. He liked chess but didn't like STS or 'the spaceship game' that much, named so because Neal had trouble remembering what it was without the description.

The chess game took longer than he thought it would. Morgan must have been practicing because when they first started doing this, Neal beat him within half and hour when he foolishly left his queen unprotected. He wasn't thinking as long about his moves either.

"Nice game," Neal said once checkmate had been declared.

Morgan let out a tired huff, "I lost."

"You're getting better. And hey, at least you're not going against Bryce."

A groan was his only response. Although, judging from the light 'thunk' he thought he could hear, Neal wondered if Morgan hit his head on the desk or something.

"You didn't?" Because he had warned Morgan about challenging Bryce to chess.

"I did. I ignored everything you told me about the Nemesis. He destroyed me."

Neal was the one who groaned this time.

"I told you I learnt to play from Bryce and that I've only beaten him a handful of times over the years."

"Can't we play STS now?" Morgan moaned, "I don't wanna talk about my excruciating loss against your twin bro."

"Fine," Neal sighed. He scribbled down a note to email Bryce about playing chess. He was certain that he could con the story out of his spy brother during a single, probably also excruciating, game of chess with him.

* * *

STS Online was an online game where players manned their own spaceships. They needed to send teams to worlds to collect resources and could trade with other ships for anything they needed, like weapons and technology.

As they gathered resources and even more people to man their ships and teams, they could colonise planets and take over solar systems. The online part came in with defending, making alliances and trading with other solar systems or ships controlled by other players.

Neal was surprisingly terrible at it. Programs were not as flexible as people and the lack of social cues gave him very little to work with.

"Oh no," Morgan groaned. Neal clicked on his icon and immediately spotted the cause of his concern.

DeMorgan's planet was under attack and Neal really needed to ask about the story behind the username one day.

"Help!" Morgan's cry sounded in Neal's ears.

"What do you want me to do?" Neal questioned, slightly panicked. Morgan was the only ally Neal's fleet had. Without a planet, they were mobile but also limited in manpower.

"Help me!"

"Great instruction," Neal sighed, typing and clicking in commands to send his ships towards Morgan's area.

Neal helped to make a dent in the enemies' forces and gave Morgan enough breathing room to mobilise a force to fight back.

"Yes, yes! We can win this!" Morgan started cheering.

A notification popped up. The person attacking wanted to speak with them.

"Hah! Take that!" Morgan cheered as he clicked 'okay' and Neal did the same. "We're going to destroy you!"

There was a chuckle.

"You can try."

The hairs on the back of Neal's neck stood up.

"Uh... N? Please tell me that was you having a moment?" Morgan whined.

"That was not me," Neal responded.

"I have back-up forces," Bryce announced as another fleet of ships appeared on screen.

"This feels mean," Chuck whined over the connection.

"Charles! Traitor!" Morgan cried out.

"We're doomed," Neal lamented.

"Don't you dare quit on me, Caffrey! The people of Morganopolis need you!"

Neal really hoped he didn't really call the planet that. Although, he wondered if there was a function for naming planets.

"I hate this game," Neal sighed as he directed his forces. They were out-manned and out-gunned. Chuck and Bryce both had planets, allowing them to have more forces in their fleet than Neal. "Can we just abandon planet?"

"Never!" Morgan rallied.

"Can we surrender?"

"You are a world class conman! Surely you can find a way out of this mess!"

Neal sighed and decided to follow Morgan. It wasn't like he cared if his forces were wiped out.

"Sorry Morgan, we're taking this planet," Chuck said, actually sounding apologetic.

"That's just like you, Chuck," Bryce commented. "On the other hand, this is the game and we're going to take your planet!"

"You sound like an evil dictator," Neal sighed.

"Evil! Evil Nemesis!" Morgan growled. "The people of Morganopolis will never forget this!"

Neal had prepared himself for a horrible, terrible loss when a notification popped up on his screen.

'Need a hand?' it read.

Neal shrugged and opened up communications.

"I didn't know you played this game," Mozzie's voice was like an angel. A divine and vengeful angel.

"Moz! Agents of the Man are attempting to acquire DeMorgan's planet!" Neal said quickly. It was the best thing to say to get Mozzie to help with few questions.

"Got it!"

"Wait? What!" Bryce seemed shocked by the fleets of ships which appeared on the screen and started decimating his forces. "Neal! What did you do?"

"The forces of Moz are upon you," Mozzie announced.

"And me."

"Is that Sally?" Neal questioned.

"Hi, Neal."

"Awesome! Conman's friends to the rescue," Morgan cheered.

"Morgan Grimes. You have interesting friends, Neal," Sally commented. "So, why is one of your friends living in California?"

"Well, I was Chuck's friend first," Morgan said.

"I think you missed how she knows your name," Bryce muttered into the mic, "and you and Neal only met because Chuck and I are friends."

"All I wanted to do was raid a planet. Why are there all these fleets?" Chuck questioned.

"Because you picked the wrong planet to raid!" Morgan responded.

"Moz," Neal said, a sudden thought occurring to him as he listened to the bickering through his headphones. "If Peter asks, we spent tonight drinking and planning a theoretical heist somewhere. Not... this."

His suave conman reputation would not survive people learning about his nights of being decimated by and assisted by hackers and computer geeks (plus Mozzie and Morgan) on a computer game.

Then again, his team was actually winning.


	28. SU5 – It's (Not) Stealing!

**SU5 – It's (Not) Stealing!**

* * *

From ioludoodle:

_I just love this story. XD The FBI obsessed with an X-box game based on Neal Caffrey. SU1-4 make me laugh every time. _

_It would be amazing if there was another chapter to this. Maybe the game gets shared with the rest of the office, and everyone gets hooked? Oh, to see Ruiz get pulled in would be hilarious. _

_And then OPR starts investigating because it sounds like the entire White Collar Division and some of Organized Crime is plotting heists and making forgeries, and Game-Jones killed at least some number of other agents. They'd be all WTH when they find out it's all a game. XD _

_Bonus if General Beckman finds out the game exists after OPR's investigation, and then Chuck and Bryce are in for it._

* * *

Chuck and Bryce were standing side-by-side, looking up at a screen with a very stern General Beckman staring down at them.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Chuck goes to open his mouth and Bryce elbowed him into silence.

Beckman raised an eyebrow and questioned, "well? The FBI has just concluded a major Internal Affairs investigation to find a game developed by one Chuck Bartowski."

This time when Chuck opened his mouth, Bryce didn't stop him.

"It's a good game."

"Whether it's a good game or not is not the issue here. The FBI is in disarray and we are the cause."

This time, Bryce was the one to respond.

"With all due respect, General, Neal was promised something in return for helping us out. It's not our fault that it caused this problem."

Beckman frowned down at them in her frustrated manner.

"Have a look through the reports. Know them well as I am sending you in to apologise to the FBI for your part in this incident."

Then she ended the call before they could respond.

* * *

_ After numerous reports regarding the FBI White Collar department, an IA agent will be sent in to investigate whether the department has been compromised. They will identify those involved and organise consequences._

_ Following are some of the witness reports which were used to open this investigation._

* * *

Report 1:

Informant heard two agents talking about a heist. The overheard statements included the phrases, 'heist number 4' and 'they'll never know what hit them'. The item in question was a painting by Picasso.

See attached recording.

* * *

Bryce snickered.

"Like Neal would even touch a Picasso," he commented. To Chuck, he asked, "why did you put that in the game?"

"I couldn't make the game entirely accurate for just this reason," Chuck responded indicating the piles of paper before them.

* * *

Report 2:

Informant is a criminal who had been arrested for thievery. Informant expressed surprise that the FBI managed to figure out their crime.

Agent Clinton Jones is on record as commenting, "maybe we're just that good."

The informant heard Jones congratulate the agent who figured it out as he left the room. The arresting agent said that they had pulled a similar stunt two nights ago. They also said that they got away with it at the time however, also realised they left evidence.

See attached interrigation video.

Informant's concerns went unheeded until recently.

* * *

Report 3:

Informant is an agent with the New York, FBI, Organised Crime Division. After a successful arrest, he heard one of the other agents congratulate Agent Jones on his collar.

Another agent commented that, "at least he didn't shoot anyone this time."

Informant states that Jones' expression was unimpressed and slightly annoyed.

Attached is Agent Clinton Jones' record. There are few arrests where the perpetrators were shot however, it is less than the average agent's record.

* * *

_ Two IA agents were dispatched to the White Collar division._

_ Initially, agents did not report anything suspicious. What they found was a close team, even Neal Caffrey (CI and convicted criminal) was an important member of the team. _

_ They later observed a pattern over time. Every Friday night, the main team of Agents Burke, Jones, Berrigan and CI Neal Caffrey went out together. At the three weeks mark, the IA Agents noticed one of the Organised Crime agents, later identified as Agent Ruiz, come up and scold Jones for shooting him._

_ On the fourth week, they trailed the group as they left work in the evening. The group gathered at Agent Burke's place and the IA agents watched through the window from the new FBI surveillance van. _

_ What they saw answered many of our questions regarding the White Collar division._

* * *

Extracts from the IA debriefing:

Agent A: "They seemed to be playing a video game."

Agent B: "The game in question was one where they play as a criminal. They plan heists, avoid the police and FBI and attempt to get away without anyone dying."

Agent A: "The FBI opponents appeared to be based on the White Collar FBI unit."

Agent B: "From what I could see, it did seem that Agent Jones' game counterpart was very trigger happy."

Agent B: "There still appeared to be illegal activity though."

Agent A: "We observed Mr. Caffrey making a copy of the game and hand it over to Agent Berrigan. As the agents gathered should have known, copying and distributing games without the creator's and distributor's permission is illegal."

Interviewer: "But that's not what happened."

Agent B: "Of course not! We went in, all ready to hand out citations-"

Agent A: "And Caffrey insists he has permission to copy the game. That a friend of his created it and he has permission to distribute and present the game."

Agent B: "He claimed to have evidence that he owned the rights to the game. Just, not there."

* * *

Bryce groaned as Chuck read out that last bit with his best impression of 'Agent B, Internal Affairs Agent'. "What is it?"

"Neal can sometimes be such an idiot," Bryce grumbled. "He should have kept that information in the game case."

Chuck flipped through the rest of the papers.

"Yeah. Uh, it looks like they've put the investigation on hold while they try and contact the creator of the game."

"Didn't Neal show them the evidence?"

"_'Let me remind you, Neal Caffrey is one of the best forgers out there'_," Chuck read off the paper. "I'd like to know who said that. They're causing us a lot of trouble."

"No wonder Beckman was so annoyed," Bryce realised, "we're going to have to fly to New York and meet with the FBI."

"Think you'll be able to enter the FBI building without being mistaken for Neal? And arrested?"

Bryce gave Chuck a look somewhere between confident and annoyed.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Bryce and Chuck came face-to-face with Neal and Peter.

"Um," Neal stuttered before turning around. Only Peter's lightning quick hand on his shoulder kept him from escaping.

"Neal?" Peter questioned. "Why is there another you on the elevator? If this is your 'get out of house arrest plan', it's a terrible one."

"He's on house arrest so what's he doing here?" Bryce questioned, harsher than intended because he hadn't thought Neal would be here.

"I've been escorting him to and from his house so he can work."

"I get handcuffed while in the elevator and they don't come off until I get back to June's," Neal grumbled, glaring at Bryce. "This is all your fault."

"Really, this would be the fault of the master forger who makes everyone doubt his documentation," Chuck pointed out.

Bryce barked a laugh while Neal glared at Chuck.

"Agent Burke," Bryce greeted, extending his hand. "I'm Bryce, Neal's twin brother and co-creator of the James Bonds game. I designed the scenario and characters." Bryce shook Peter's hand and motioned to Chuck. "This is Chuck Bartowski. He designed the game interface, gameplay and pretty much everything I didn't."

"You did a great job with that," Peter complemented Chuck as he shook his hand.

They both noticed the look Neal shot at Bryce and the whisper of;

"Stop conning my FBI handler into thinking you're a nice person."

"Not my fault people like me more," Bryce whispered back.

Peter rolled his eyes and guided Chuck into the office.

"They're going to cause chaos, aren't they?" he commented to Chuck as the other man glanced worriedly back at the twins.

"I'm still waiting for something to explode," Chuck responded quietly. "Or for someone to get arrested."

Peter laughed at that. He liked this guy.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Bryce said, walking past. "Let's get this misunderstanding cleared up."


	29. TTT2 – Pen Pals

**TTT2 – Pen Pals**

* * *

From Spiral Hearts:

_"Oh! And you should totally do a chapter with the letters between Chuck and Neal if they become pen pals because I feel like it'd be adorable"_

**Notes: **Takes place maybe in the middle of season 3 of Chuck? And through season 1 of White Collar (with a little Season 2)

* * *

The first letter arrived on card, almost like a postcard. However, the picture on the front wasn't any postcard you could buy in the shop.

It was a view of New York City which took Chuck's breath away. On the back was a simple sentence and an address.

_'Still want to be penpals?'_

Even Neal's handwriting was breathtaking.

* * *

Neal had been expecting the letter which arrived a few weeks after he settled into June's. Chuck had hit him as an honest kind of guy and the offer to be penpals had seemed sincere.

He hadn't expected pages of writing. Chuck's handwriting was a large mess of rounded letters which took up most of the lines. It was no wonder the envelope had been so thick.

The first page was a bunch of questions from Chuck. Questions about how Neal had probably served his sentence by now so what was he up to? And, 'where did that picture come from? I know you drew it but is it a real place?' And, 'would you consider joining my team?'

Neal laughed out loud at that one, bringing June into his apartment. He assured her all was well and he was just making a new friend via snail mail.

He already knew how he was going to start his next letter.

* * *

_ Dear Chuck,_

_ No, I'm not going to tell you my email address. There's a beauty in sending and receiving letters that email cannot replicate. _

_ Besides, your handwriting needs work. This will help. Promise._

_ N._

The picture on this card was a postman trying to escape from a dog. It was slightly cartoon-like and Chuck loved it. Despite the stab Neal made from refusing to use email. Neal also sent a second letter which contained the answers to a number of Chuck's questions.

* * *

_ N,_

_ You could sign your whole name. It's not like the CIA reads my mail. Yet. Actually, I should really check with Casey. I'm going to send a new letter at an undisclosed time, if I don't hear from you in two weeks. _

_ Hoping this gets to you,_

_ Chuck_

* * *

_ Dearest Chuck,_

_ I think I know someone you'll get along with well. He's just as paranoid. By the way, the FBI does read my mail._

_ Cheers,_

_ N._

On the other side of this one was a middle-aged man reading a letter at a desk. He had a stern expression on his face and there was such admiration as well as a wary feeling towards him that Chuck realised this person was a real person. Neal must know him somehow.

It surprised Chuck but the picture was good enough for him to ID the person as Peter Burke, an FBI agent.

* * *

_N,_

_The FBI READS YOUR MAIL?_

_ Shocked and appalled,_

_ Chuck._

* * *

_Chuck,_

_ It was a joke. _

_ N_

The back of the card had been made over to look like a joker card. Chuck actually thought it was rather creepy and this card ended up locked away in his PANTS box (it's an acronym).

* * *

_N,_

_So, why are you working with the FBI?_

_ Confused,_

_ Chuck._

* * *

_Confused Chuck,_

_It's part of a deal. After I liberated myself from prison._

_ Less confused now?_

_ N_

The picture this time was of a prison cell, the bars designed to keep people in had been bent to make a gap for someone to squeeze through. It became one of Chuck's personal favourites.

He always thought of Bryce and Neal as somewhat superhuman.

* * *

_To N(eal),_

_Can I have the details of your liberation? Just in case I ever need to replicate a prison break in the future._

_ Also, what little deals I can get sound awesome. _

_Thanks,_

_ Chuck_

* * *

_To the Piranha,_

_ You better hope the FBI doesn't read my mail. Did you really have to let loose a virus on the FBI computers? You only hacked to read a few files, they wouldn't have even noticed if you were there._

_ I had to write everything out. My wrist hurts._

_Better hope the CIA doesn't read your mail,_

_ Signed,_

_George Devore_

It took Chuck a few moments to figure out who had sent him a message. The handwriting was different to N's letters. The hand-drawn picture of a piranha on the other side of the card was a heavy hint at the sender's true identity. Chuck didn't even question how Neal knew.

* * *

_ George Devore,_

_ There is a beauty in writing. And, as a friend once said to me, the practice will do you good. Also, N's handwriting is a thing of beauty and needs to be shared with the world._

_ Not at all repentant, _

_ The Piranha_

* * *

_To the annoying hacker known as 'the Piranha',_

_ I know it was you._

_ From,_

_ Steve Tabernackle_

Another letter, another alias. This one joined the joker one in the box as the picture of two eyes watching him was just as creepy.

Maybe he shouldn't have hacked the FBI and changed all the backgrounds to ones of kittens in fedoras and other fancy hats.

* * *

_Dear Steve,_

_ I apologise. It was a just a harmless prank. Besides, someone needs to keep the FBI on their toes._

_ Now repentant,_

_ Charles._

* * *

_ Charles,_

_ Does anyone really call you that? Chuck sounds so much better. Also, I think you've jumped up the FBI most wanted list of hackers. They're really mad._

_ Was it worth it?_

_ Neal._

"That's a really good likeness," Sarah commented when she spotted the wanted poster featuring Chuck's face which had been drawn on the other side of the card.

"Yep," Chuck said. He was proud of this picture. Although Neal had done a scarily good job of drawing him, considering they hadn't met in person in months.

* * *

_Yay, Neal!_

_ Nice to finally hear from **you**. My father calls me 'Charles'. Bryce calls me 'Chuck'. He's actually the one who spread 'Chuck' around the Stanford Campus so I could never grow out of the name._

_ Think I can make it to number 1?_

_ Playing a dangerous game,_

_ Charles C._

* * *

_ Mr. Dangerous,_

_ Remind me to thank Bryce. _

_ As someone who's played a dangerous game with the FBI, let me assure you it's not as fun as it sounds. If you get to number 1, I'm going to tell Sarah._

_ You have told her you're a (wanted) hacker, right? _

_James Bonds_

Chuck had to google the fake bond Neal had drawn on the other side. Turns out he replicated a version of the bonds he went to jail for forging.

* * *

_Mr. Bonds,_

_Don't tell her! She doesn't know and the Piranha is on the CIA watch list too!_

_ I don't want to be locked in a little white cell for the rest of my days._

_Also, you can't thank Bryce since he doesn't know about this._

_ Scared and begging you not to tell,_

_ Chuck_

* * *

_Dearest Chuck,_

_ Lovely to hear from you. I'm sorry for the late reply but I was incarcerated while they investigated (Kate's (crossed out) my girlfriend's (also crossed out)) a death._

_ On the bright side, I'm out now and robbed a bank the other day. For the FBI, of course._

_You wouldn't be able to help me find a killer, would you?_

_ Here's hoping,_

_ Neal_

The card felt wrong. There was no picture. The lines grew shaky around certain points.

Neal was shaken. Badly shaken if it was showing in this card.

Chuck read it again. He wasn't going to help Neal find this killer but he could be there for him. He pulled out his laptop and booked himself a flight to New York.

* * *

Neal was surprised to see him.

"I thought we were pen pals?" he questioned. "As in, we don't meet."

"This was important," Chuck said.

Neal let him in and Chuck looked for the shakes which had been evident in the letter.

"Are you here to help?"

"I'm not going to help you catch a killer," Chuck responded, "I'm needed back in Burbank too soon for that. Besides, you should leave it to someone else."

Neal frowned at him and Chuck decided to rephrase.

"You're friends with the FBI, right? Let them help you. They'll be able to arrest whomever it is."

Neal looked away and painfully admitted, "I'm not sure I want him arrested."

_Him._ Chuck realised that Neal probably had someone in mind. That kind of single-minded focus, he had seen it before.

It never ended well.

"Listen to you, you'll destroy yourself if you do this alone," he said.

"This isn't an afterschool special, Chuck!" Neal bellowed at him in anger. "And Bryce shoots people all the time!"

"And neither of us are Bryce," Chuck responded. "You're Neal. The CIA told us that you only assist in situations where there's risk of civilian loss. The FBI has you listed as non-violent. You like drawing pictures or you would just send me blank cards or just letters. If you do kill this person, then you destroy all of that. I don't think you'll be able to send me pictures when all you can see is yourself killing someone. I'm not here to help you catch a murderer, I'm here to help you."

Neal raised an eyebrow but didn't respond as to not fall into the 'after-school special trap'.

"And if you really wanted them dead, you would have contacted Bryce, not me."

Neal frowned at him for a moment more before sighing.

"You have a point."

"Excellent!" Chuck clapped, glad Neal had decided to see sense. For the moment at least. "Now, I'm in the mood for some 'Empire Strikes Back'."

Neal gave him a horrified look.

"No Star Wars," he stated.

Chuck deflated.

"How about-"

"Or Star Trek."

"Okay. Maybe-"

"If it has 'Star' in it, I'm going to say 'no'."

"How about 'Tiles of Fire'?" June asked from the entrance. She apologised a moment later, "sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma. Now, Neal, you wouldn't say 'no' to 'Tiles of Fire', would you?"

_Yes,_ Neal thought. "No," he said. Because June would tell Mozzie and Neal would have to face an intervention.

Chuck watched 'Tiles of Fire' completely enraptured, while Neal doodled mah-jong tiles onto the blank side of his last letter, the one Chuck brought with him.


	30. NETT - Not Exactly Twin Trouble

**NETT - Not Exactly Twin Trouble**

* * *

**Notes:** No prompt here. I just wanted to take a moment to write something from my head.

* * *

Neal came to, tied to a chair.

"Neal?" Peter groaned. Neal opened his eyes and looked over at his friend/FBI handler. "What happened?"

"Our drinks were spiked," Neal informed him, silently berating himself. This had been and FBI case and white collar criminals weren't known for their drink spiking habits but he still should have been cautious about any drink handed to him. "Do you think the team noticed?"

Peter shook his head. If Jones or Diana realised they had been kidnapped, then they would have been rescued long before they woke.

"You think you can get us out?" Peter asked.

Neal tugged at the ropes holding his arms to the chair. Whoever had captured them was smart. No handcuffs (too easy to pick) and their arms were tied to the arms of the chair. Their bonds were strong. Neal could already feel the rope burn around his arm.

Peter saw the answer before Neal could respond.

"No, huh?"

"You're not going anywhere." Peter was surprised to see a tall and skinny man standing by the door. He looked like he could be a college teacher or something in the light plaid shirt and jeans he was wearing. His hair was combed back neatly and glasses rested on his nose.

The man's dark eyes were set on Neal.

Neal was also surprised to see this man. Not because his appearance didn't match what one thought when they imagined a kidnapper but because this man was supposed to be in a high security prison.

"Neal Caffrey. You're a hard man to find. I went looking all over the world before I realised you were still in the good old US of A," the man said.

"Godfrey Mathers," Neal growled, both in annoyance and to give Peter the man's name.

Unfortunately, Godfrey did not heed the warning to stop talking and kept going.

"So, what happened to Bryce? You trade him in for an older model?" Neal saw the way Peter's eyebrows rose at that. He'd bet that Peter would look into any sign of a 'Bryce' in Neal's cons as soon as they returned to the office. "I have to say, you and he made a better pair."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. We were the best," Neal responded, rolling his eyes. He mentally reminded himself that Godfrey was a dangerous man, despite his appearance and tendency to monologue.

"Who cares about that?" Godfrey responded with a wide-eyed shrug. Peter gave Neal a look, almost silently asking 'is this guy for real?' "Let's talk about how inconvenient it is for me, having to track you both down separately."

"I'll save you some trouble and just tell you now; Bryce is dead." Technically.

"Tsk, tsk." Godfrey punctured his words with a slap to Neal's face and a punch to his gut. Neal coughed and tried to keep his last meal down. "You should know me better than that. My information says that Bryce is still alive."

"If he is, I haven't heard from him," Neal coughed out.

"Now, Neal. Do I really need to get my tools out?" Godfrey questioned rhetorically. Neal suppressed a shiver at the reminder that this man was a professional torturer. "I was hoping to experiment with your friend and I can't do that if I take your eyes out."

"Eyes, huh?" Neal questioned in order to keep him talking. Last time it had been tongues and looking at how a tongueless person reacts to pain, since they couldn't bite their tongue.

"I'm glad you asked! This time, I'm looking at whether seen torture is worse than unseen. So, I'm going to take your friend's eyes out in order to see how he reacts to the torture. Meanwhile, you'll be the control and I'll just torture you."

"You're sick," Peter spat at him.

"No. I'm a professional. After all, how are we supposed to learn if we don't experiment?"

Neal caught Peter's eye and shook his head._ Don't try talking to him._

"Peter doesn't have anything to do with this. He has a wife and is part of the FBI. You'd be better sending him back and just taking me," Neal said. He ignored the shocked 'Neal, don't do this' look Peter sent him.

"The FBI, huh." Godfrey looked at Peter for a few moments and Neal entertained the hope that he would listen and let Peter go. "I won't risk them on my tail. After all, I still have one more person to track down after this."

"Bryce?" Neal questioned, anger rising in his voice. It was bad enough that this man had him and Peter but now he was promising that Bryce was next.

"Of course I'm going after Bryce too. You both arrested me for my out of the box thinking. Now, excuse me while I go get my tools."

"Arrested?" Peter questioned with a raised eyebrow and a surprised tone.

"Let's just say, I ran with the really wrong crowd for a bit," Neal muttered in response. He tossed up the pros and cons of telling Peter about his past.

"I'm going to need a little more than that," Peter responded, "especially since a crazy professor is holding us hostage."

"'Hostage' implies some kind of exchange," Neal pointed out, "and there's probably not going to be any of that here."

Peter gave him a look. It was a disappointed one with an angry variation.

"Neal, I think I deserve some answers, not nit-picking. Why is this guy after you and why am I stuck in the middle?"

* * *

"Remember how I said 'we were the best' to Godfrey about me and Bryce? We were the best spies. Bryce recruited me into the CIA when his interference meant that someone's quota was going unfilled. At the time, I was on the run from you so I jumped at the chance to drop off the radar for a bit."

"You were a spy?" Peter questioned in disbelief. Neal gave him a nonchalant shrug as confirmation.

"I wouldn't have lasted without Bryce. We kept each other alive. But, it's a dangerous job and the 'I'm a spy' novelty wears off."

"No, really?" Peter said sarcastically. Neal smiled. He had thought Peter would be someone who understood. Being a spy was not all fun and games.

"Bryce picked me because I had an exit strategy. You." Peter was surprised again. Then he frowned as he started putting the pieces together. "I wasn't joking when I said I let you arrest me."

"What were you thinking? How is getting arrested a good exit strategy?" Peter was furious. At Neal, at the situation and at the people who would make getting arrested seem like a good alternative to working for them.

"I wasn't worth the amount of work it would take to get me out of prison and off the hook. Not when you practically had me dead to rights. They still had Bryce, who is the less troublesome one by the way-"

"I never would have guessed," Peter grumbled.

"So they didn't need me."

"That's stupid."

Neal smiled while Peter grumbled. It was affirming to have someone who thought like Peter did. Peter had helped him when he had been arrested mistakenly.

He didn't think Peter would abandon him.

"I totally agree," Bryce commented from the doorway, coming in with his gun held ready. He dropped it after a scan of the room confirmed that Peter and Neal were the only people here.

"Bryce!" Neal gasped. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a trap and all that. Godfrey already went through all that with me. Right before Casey shot him in the leg."

"The leg?" Neal questioned. Casey wasn't known for his non-lethal shots.

"Chuck's influence. They're here too. Wouldn't let me come alone," Bryce all but grumbled.

Neal grinned widely.

"You have a team? You, Mr. I-work-alone-or-with-one-partner?"

"Shut up, Neal or I'll leave you to find your own way to escape," Bryce responded. He nodded a greeting to Peter. "Nice to meet you, Agent Burke."

"You too," Peter responded, "although I only learnt about you a few moments ago."

"I'd imagine that to be so. However, I'm supposed to escort you two back to the FBI and explain the situation to them." Bryce sounded like he would rather do anything else.

"Oh, please do," Neal responded in an amused tone. He was happy that everyone was safe and that he would get to see Bryce in an FBI building.


	31. TBS - To Bug a Spy

**TBS - To Bug a Spy**

* * *

From popcornbubbles77:

_"Could you do one where Bryce has to arrest a corrupt agent at the FBI and everyone is wondering why does Neal have a CIA badge?"_

* * *

Agent Pamela Ready worked in the White Collar office of the New York FBI office. She used her position to gather information which she sold to agencies in other countries. It was a good position. Peter Burke was a good agent which meant that a lot of information was given to him and a lot of people passed through his offices.

She knew other members of the FBI had 'betrayed the badge' as she heard a few other agents say in the lunchroom. They had been talking about people like Fowler who went around misusing the power of their position. She thought he was a fool. A grieving fool who she pegged as corrupt the moment he walked through the doors.

"Mr Caffrey," she greeted as she almost ran into the office felon. She had been in Agent Burke's office, replacing her bug which the felon had damaged the other day when he tripped.

Clumsy oaf. That bug had been top quality.

"Agent Burke is having lunch with his wife," Neal informed her with a smile. "Was there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to talk to him," she responded, putting a sad and fatigued air into her words. "I may have to take a few days off next week."

"I can send him your way when he gets back?" Neal suggested.

Pamela sighed and agreed. The few days off work part was only an excuse but she hadn't lasted this long by making herself look suspicious. As it was, she could just say her plans changed and she didn't need the days off.

* * *

Pamela didn't know it, but Neal found the bug. He had silently pointed it out the Peter who was shocked that someone had gotten close enough to bug his office. Neal took the bug out, making it seem like an accident and then told Peter that he knew an expert in these sorts of things.

Peter agreed as he wanted to catch the person behind this soon. Also, he had thought Neal was talking about Mozzie. Peter didn't know it then but he was wrong.

Neal told him about the agents which accessed his office while he was away at lunch. Clean office when he left, bugged office when he returned.

Neal didn't destroy this one. Instead he passed a note saying they would talk at his place after work.

Peter considered sending Mozzie to his home to do another sweep. However, Neal and then El both assured him that Mozzie was doing that anyway.

Pamela was one name out of a few. They didn't know her well enough to know if it was her.

* * *

It was a few days after that when well-suited men and women stepped off the elevator and into the White Collar offices. There were five in all and two of them were wearing badges of other agencies.

"What's the CIA and NSA doing here?" Jones asked Diana. Diana was the one most likely to know as she had a lot of connections. Diana noticed the way Neal's head tilted to listen in on their conversation. He made it look natural but she knew what the movement meant.

"I don't know," she responded.

"There's rumours that someone on this floor is selling information," Peter responded. "Whomever they're selling it to, it's enough that the CIA and NSA want representation, at least." Although Peter had tried to assure DC that he was handling it.

Pamela reminded herself that she was not a suspect and to not overreact.

"What do you think?" Neal Caffrey asked her. She shrugged.

"Everyone's trying to do a job," she responded, keeping her cool.

"Even you?" he asked. Something in his face or tone screamed to her that he knew.

_No, no_. She reminded herself. There was no point in getting worked up. It wasn't possible. She had been here during Fowler, during Kramer, during Callaway's reign.

"Alright, listen up!" one of the men said. He barked the order like they were the army and not the FBI. "There's someone among you who had been giving information to our nation's enemies for a quick buck. We're here to take them away as per the," he sighed and grumbled, "law."

Pamela put on her outward state of calm. She repeated in her head that it was not her and they had no idea it was her.

"We know it was you," Neal muttered to her, sending shivers up her arms. "I checked your desk." Neal had checked the desks of everyone on their short list. Hers was the only one with some 'spy' additions. "Found your coded notes and the cipher."

Pamela cursed. She pulled out her gun and pressed it to his back.

"And you're going to let me walk out of here," she harshly whispered to him.

Neal sighed as she pulled him back towards the doors.

"You know, there's already someone with dibs on shooting me," he informed her. It caused a moment of distraction where he twisted out of the way of the gun and then kicked her in the side.

Pamela cried out in pain and moved to shoot him but, quick as lightning, he knocked the gun from her hand.

Neal handcuffed her and flashed a badge in her face.

"Looks like the CIA gets this arrest," he commented.

* * *

The agents were confused. One moment they were listening to the visiting agents and the next, Neal had an agent handcuffed on the ground and was pointing a badge and gun in her face.

"So I just get to look pretty," Casey, playing the visiting NSA agent, grumbled. "I hate having to look pretty."

The other agents moved to take Pamela away.

"Why does Caffrey have a badge?" Jones asked Peter, who shrugged.

"Not Caffrey." It was actually Bryce, Neal's twin brother. However, the FBI did not know that so the agents gave him confused looks.

"Neal, if it turns out you've been part of the CIA or whatever and 'Neal Caffrey' is just an undercover mission, then I'm not going to be very impressed," Peter scolded.

"I've been part of the CIA for years but I'm not Neal Caffrey," Bryce said again. He checked his phone. "The real Neal Caffrey should be here in a few moments."

"Then who are you?" Diana asked, curious.

"You can't possibly believe him?" Blake questioned in surprise. "I mean, Neal Caffrey is a world-class conman."

"If he's telling the truth, we'll know in a few moments," Peter pointed out, glaring at Bryce.

"He's Bryce Larkin," Casey growled. "Shot 'im enough times to know that. So why do you all think he's this Neal Caffrey guy?"

"Probably because we're identical," Bryce informed him cheerily. Casey instantly hated the idea of two Bryce Larkins walking around.

The elevator doors opened and Neal Caffrey walked out. He had contacted Bryce when he found the bug in Peter's office, a bug which matched a few of the ones Bryce had warned him to be on the lookout for. Bryce had insisted on coming but Neal managed to get him to hold off until they were certain of who it was.

Still Bryce arrived, ready to arrest whomever it was and managed to shorten their list to one name in hours.

"Sorry I didn't warn you, Peter," Neal said as soon as he was close enough to be heard. "But I couldn't risk you acting strangely and tipping the culprit off."

"She was smart," Bryce assessed, "and would have run before we could catch her. Good thing she thought 'Neal Caffrey' was harmless."

Neal shot his brother a glare. As did Peter. Neal was far from 'harmless' and had a long list of victims from his conman days who would attest to that.

Casey looked between them. He thought they were certainly two peas in a pod and had a feeling Neal could be just as frustrating as Bryce could be.


	32. DXN2 – Neal's Out

**DXN2 – Neal's Out**

* * *

From yazmin 97 on on Computers vs Paintings (chapter 23)

_"ummm, you could make a fic in which the reactions FBI put and the call to Bryce and some other detail of this fic? com something like behind the scenes, I really would like to see"_

**Notes: **Okay, so I wrote a sort of sequel fic. I don't think the previous story really needs behind the scenes. But I did include one behind the scene part. This is totally unedited because I'm trying to NaNoWriMo at the same time.

* * *

_ Two months previous:_

Bryce approached Chuck. It instantly put both Morgan and Casey on alert. It was never a simple thing when Bryce braved the Buy More to talk to Chuck. It spoke of desperation and time sensitive missions where people got shot.

"Chuck, I need your help," Bryce opened with. Chuck instantly recognised the tone as something more personal than spy-related.

"Sure. Whatever you need," he responded. Both Morgan and Casey thought he was an idiot for saying that to Larkin/the Nemesis.

"I have a brother. And he needs a job," Bryce said. "The thing is, he doesn't know he needs a job and will probably want to run overseas first chance he gets."

Chuck gave Bryce a confused look.

"You have a brother?"

"His name is Neal Caffrey-"

"Wasn't he on the FBI's most wanted list?"

"Only for a bit and it's mostly because there was this agent called Kramer who wanted to force him to work for him, but that's not the point!" Bryce sounded angry at the end part. "The FBI is using my brother and I need to get him out before he gets killed or worse."

"Whoa," Morgan muttered from his hiding place behind the shelves.

"Never seen Larkin lose it like that," Casey commented. Larkin was supposed to be a proper spy, always in control of his emotions.

The worst part was that the emotion seemed to convince Chuck. He agreed to look into getting Neal a job at the Buy More. Although he did comment that Neal was on the list ages ago for confidence crimes and art theft.

* * *

_Present Day_

Neal was holding up well. Even Casey was impressed with the way he handled himself on missions. He was good at thinking on his feet and didn't seem to mind the guns so much.

"When I researched Neal Caffrey, I really thought we were going to end up with another Chuck," Casey commented upon the completion of a mission.

He offended two people with the one sentence.

"What do you mean 'another Chuck'?" Chuck questioned while Neal glared at him.

"Someone who would flinch at the sight of a gun and be completely useless in the field."

"Excuse you? Master conman," Neal said in an offended tone of voice. "How many times do I need to remind you all of that? I can handle a little CIA mission."

"Yeah, it's upstairs that's the hard part," Bryce pointed out as he signed off the computers. He was saying that having rarely stepped upstairs.

"Yes, yes, mister 'I hate everyone'," Neal said, "do you even have a social life outside of work?"

"Do you?" Bryce shot back. So he couldn't handle the ignorant and angry customers, so what? He was quite happy with his current job and tiny circle of friends. At least he could trust them.

"Sure."

"Really?" Bryce responded sceptically. "What do you do?"

Neal didn't respond. He glared at his brother.

It was becoming increasing evident that the only thing about this job Neal couldn't handle was his brother and vice versa. Chuck was trying to work on that while Morgan just helped keep them away from each other.

* * *

Everything was going fine. Until Morgan asked how Neal managed to escape from the FBI.

"I faked my death. Let a criminal shoot me in the chest," Neal responded within Chuck's earshot.

Chuck flinched.

"Seriously?"

"I was wearing a vest. It was all right." Not even Neal seemed convinced on that part. Chuck could hear the guilt.

"But?" Chuck questioned revealing his presence. He saw Morgan's eyes widen. Morgan knew the story of how Chuck got the Intersect 2.0 and how it involved a shot and bleeding Bryce Larkin.

"I had to leave behind Peter and the rest." Neal shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I was prepared for that from the start. It's the way it is when you're a conman. Have to be ready to leave at a moment's notice, to cut all ties to the burned life."

Chuck frowned. Morgan could see the gears turning in his head and began to smile. Neal just outed his situation to the two people in the team who didn't believe in running away.

* * *

Peter and El had been surprised to see that they won a holiday in the mail. Peter was also very suspicious but received an email from the company holding the competition which made him curious to see it through.

It was in California so they packed beach. Or El packed beach and Peter packed whatever he had which wouldn't cause him to melt in the heat. Little Neal watched everything unfold with interest. It was going to be his first time on a plane and both his parents hovered over him with the nervousness of first time parents.

They landed and where escorted to their hotel by a silent chauffeur who looked more like he could be one of Jones' old Navy buddies rather than a chauffeur; who Peter thought would be more like one of Mozzie's buddies or Mozzie himself.

They reached the hotel where a nervous hotel attendant ended up knocking into their bags and tripped over a potted plant.

"Calm down, Peter," El said, seeing that her husband was about to get really suspicious. "Everything's been normal so far."

"It would be," Peter grumbled in response.

When the attendant left a brochure on their table, apparently Carmichael Industries also ran the local Buy More, Peter held it up with a confident smirk. He was certain they would find all the answers there.

El placed little Neal in a stroller.

"Are you ready for an adventure with daddy?" she asked him. Neal giggled and waved his hands around. It was hard to believe he had been wailing as the plane landed.

* * *

The Buy More was a strange place. It was large and spread out so customers didn't feel crowded but also seemed void of customer service.

"The Buy More is the Buy More wherever you go," El commented as they walked down the aisle.

"This Buy More does have something a little special to it," a man said, causing Peter to jump as he seemed to appear behind him. He had short black hair and a helpful manner to him.

He was smiling openly and his pocket protector told them that his name was Chuck.

"And what's that… Chuck?" Peter questioned in a very suspicious tone.

Chuck waved his hand in a direction and guided them through the store. As they moved towards the TV wall, they could hear chanting.

"Go, go, go, go!"

Green Shirts and Nerd Herders were standing around two players, who were playing a fighting game on the display console.

"And here I thought you could adapt to any social environment, Neal," the raven player in the white Nerd Herd outfit taunted.

"This is not a social environment," Neal, the Green Shirt player, responded. "This is WAR!"

"War!" the gathered Green Shirts echoed with vigour.

"Oh my," El commented with a growing smirk on her face.

Peter felt a familiar headache coming one. While it had been a long time since he had felt it and it was a welcome feeling, the source could be a pain at times. Like now.

"NEAL!" he roared, causing Neal to drop the controller in fright. The group turned to look at them, most of the uninvolved people dispersing into the shelves.

"P-Peter?" He had never head Neal stutter before.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peter demanded to know. He shoved the two finger point in Bryce's direction as he started to leave. "And you. Stay! We need to clear this up. Now."

"May I suggest the employee lounge?" Chuck said, ever helpful.

"Chuck," the two twins said. Neal sighed it while Bryce had an almost betrayed and fuming tone.

The jig was up. But, Neal wondered if Peter would be okay with it. Eventually.


	33. OsTS - Out-Spy the Spy

**OsTS - Out-Spy the Spy**

* * *

From Happy on AO3:

_"Neal solves crimes. He also cons people. It's what he does. Another thing he does very well? Keeping Bryce out of trouble. In which Neal is really the only reason Bryce is alive after all these years of spying."_

* * *

Neal did a lot of things as a conman. He travelled to exotic places. He went to places were normal tourists didn't go.

He met interesting people. He conned terrible people. Spies, traitors and murders all found themselves trapped and ruined when Neal put his focus on them.

There was a pattern to his movements. One Peter Burke never picked up on. A person.

Not Kate but Bryce. Bryce Larkin, superspy. Neal's remaining family.

* * *

Neal Caffrey would do anything for his brother. That included wearing wigs. He sat with a blond wig atop his head and watched people walk along the street. One of them was Bryce, in sunglasses and a beanie. It fit in with the 'artists' around the area.

Neal had dressed more like some kind of art business professional. Representative or dealer, he left that up to the people who looked at him.

Bryce met with another man and presented himself as a poor, starving artist. Because they were looking for poor, starving artists to recruit for some kind of anti-government spy ring.

Really, there were other ways to show your frustration with the government. Hurting and using innocent people was not one.

Neal waited until Bryce was done and he had left. He watched the man Bryce talked to move around and talk to other artists and spies. This guy had everyone from the FBI to the NSA trying to get a piece of him.

"Moz," Neal asked the dapperly dressed but short man across from him. "How long has that guy been running?"

"I'll put my feelers out," Moz promised, moving away from the table and dropping an extremely generous tip for the nice waitress.

Neal and Mozzie were on the same wavelength. If this man had been operating a while, then he certainly had plans for those agents approaching him. Not good ones either. However, if his was a new game, then there was a chance someone would bring him down and Neal would just have to watch.

* * *

The man's name was Jean. Just Jean. Neal was instantly suspicious even without knowing that this guy had a bunch of alphabet agencies after him. In French, Jean was a name like John, used for those poor guys they didn't have identification for.

Jean had been around for a while. Long enough that most of the people Mozzie spoke to thought he was a good guy. He was pleasant, tipped well and a gentleman despite his appearance.

Mozzie had to tell people variations of Jean 'sounds like a cool guy and it would be cool to be his friend' just to keep them from being suspicious.

"We need to finish this one quick, Neal," Mozzie informed him after his questioning. "Give or take a day and he'll be on our scent."

"Did you vet his past?"

"It's hard. He doesn't talk about himself-"

"Understandable," Neal interrupted.

"So I have only a small idea where he came from. You would not want to know the trash I had to crawl through."

Neal raised an eyebrow. Sometimes it was difficult to tell whether Mozzie was being literal or not.

"I tracked his past. Whatever thing he's doing, it seems he hangs out in one area for a while and then packs up shop and moves to another area. I matched a few dates and, it might just be a coincidence but, some officers have been marked as going missing around the same time. Mysteriously."

"Moz, do we need to consider corrupt cops?" Neal asked. Considering his past, it was something which really made him sick. Neal hated corrupt cops and he didn't underestimate the power of a corrupt officer.

"Best to err on the side of caution. I get a vibe from all of this. And not a good one," Mozzie responded.

* * *

First, they started by spreading rumours that organisations were looking into Jean. Men in suits and with convincing badges started asking questions. Neal figured since Jean already knew agents were following him, there wasn't much risk of him running before his job was done. He and Moz took turns with the make-up box and bad suits to play at being agents. The real agents tried to track them down but avoiding them was child's play for Neal.

Jean confronted Neal with a warning and threat to stop… and lost his wallet. His accounts were changed, his identity torn to shreds and the underground unwilling to assist. His network was frozen when a large group of them went away for an art class and the others were tied up in a seminar about how to sell their art.

Mozzie made acquaintances quick. Plus, few people were willing to risk the wrath of the alphabet agencies. The saner of the criminal underground left during the first round.

* * *

Bryce didn't get it. He was ready to arrest the spy and the man raged at him. He ordered Bryce to help him out of the city. Bryce quickly took him out and arrested him.

That was normal. However, the spy's gun was filled with blanks. The spy's information network broke down when the FBI, CIA and local police force received detailed information on the spy's work.

Bryce knew the pattern. Some of his jobs went easier than others. It was suspicious but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to solve this one. It was a benevolent force and very good at covering _his_ tracks.

Bryce had his suspicions and knew he wouldn't be able solve this one.

* * *

When Bryce did solve it, it wasn't because the 'benevolent force' revealed himself.

It was because Neal Caffrey was in prison.

Neal Caffrey was in prison and Bryce got shot.

He was going to die… his final thoughts including one about how his brother would probably tear him a new one in the afterlife.

* * *

Third time's the charm. Bryce really wished he didn't believe that but, it looked like this was it. He 'died' twice, returned twice and now was going to die in a dirty, New York basement with a bullet in his brain. The CIA would forget him and he would just be another nameless corpse in the bustling city.

The door banged open. Bryce's assailant jumped back before being tackled to the ground.

"Freeze, FBI!" the group's leader announced itself with gusto.

"Seriously?" Bryce questioned incredulously. The chains wrapping his arms, hoisting him the ceiling, jingled. If Casey ever heard about this, Bryce would never live it down.

He was also relieved. But, why did rescue come just in time?

"Uh… who are you?" one of the agents questioned. He later learnt this man was called Jones.

"Bryce Larkin. Can I say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Bryce Larkin? The CIA agent?" the woman he later learnt was Diana. His face must have said it all because she added, "you're… not what I pictured."

"I'm impressed you know my name at all," he pointed out. He rattled the chain. "Little help?"

* * *

Bryce tried to keep conversation flowing as they took the elevator up to the White Collar floor of the FBI. He asked questions about how they found him, what they did as the 'White Collar' task force and even managed to get Jones to tell him about their boss, Peter Burke, who was the agent who entered first.

Peter seemed to be the strong, silent type. That is, he didn't talk to Bryce more than he had to. Even then, he seemed to be addressing Jones and Diana as well.

The elevator reached its location and the doors opened. Diana led Bryce out. They went through the clear doors of the White Collar office, Jones holding the door open for him and Agent Burke.

Bryce had the feeling that something else was going on here. There was a strangeness in the air. Agents wouldn't look at him, some seemed confused and others interested.

"Okay, what's going on?" he requested to know.

Peter bit down on the inside of his cheek. It was some kind of tell but Bryce wasn't sure what. Did Peter not like what was going on here? Which part?

"Hey, Bryce!" a voice called from the top of the bullpen. Bryce looked up to see a mirror of himself, except in a nice suit and with a fedora on his head.

He felt his heart stop again. The blood drained from his face as things clicked into place.

At least he knew why the FBI team had been there now. His brother was a puppet-master.

"Why are you here?" Bryce questioned, pointing at his older twin.

"Agent Burke can answer that."

"No way. You offered the deal to work with me first," Peter countered. It was more light-hearted than Bryce expected from an agent talking to someone he had arrested previously.

"What deal?" he questioned.

"I work for the FBI now," Neal informed him as if it was a great achievement. In terms of bugging Bryce's life, it probably was.

Bryce gave him a flat expression. It conveyed an unsaid 'I love you but I hate you' between the siblings.


	34. HTN - Hide The Neal

**Notes:** This story came about from a conversation with KeJae. It was not a 'Twins' idea originally but I decided to do this since I was in the mood for it. It's a bit of fun since I still don't have my laptop. Everything takes longer to do. I really miss my laptop. Hopefully, it comes back (good as new) next week.

* * *

**HTN - Hide The Neal**

* * *

Peter's choice in agents for his White Collar task force was the most underrated decision, or series of decisions, in the FBI. Peter knew what he was doing and knew what people he wanted on his team.

Diana, strong and smart, had a lot of connections. She didn't mind using them to assist with a case either. So, when the White Collar division was set to team up with a private security company, she was the one Peter sent out looking for information.

What she found was boggling.

"They're Fed," Jones said. His days in the army actually gave him valuable experiences. Like, for some reason, the ability to recognise any other kind of fed or government agent working in the US. Sometimes the lingo went over everyone else's head though as they stared at him, waiting for clarification. "By my best estimate, they're CIA."

"You can tell that how?" Neal questioned, interested. He knew how to spot a Fed but his agent spotting skills were limited to 'connected to Bryce'.

"The way they stand, hold themselves and manage to mostly avoid the camera," Jones pointed out. He was actually impressed with whomever Diana had gotten the pictures from. It can't have been easy.

"Think we'll get anything back if we run the pictures?" Peter asked his team.

Neal tossed the file onto the table and made an important decision. He was going to trust Peter, Diana and Jones with some confidential information in the hope they would help him out.

"Don't need to. That one's Chuck Bartowski," he said, pointing at the image of a tall, dark haired man with a kind smile.

"How do you know that?" Diana asked.

Neal smirked. They hadn't noticed? He fished around for the photo he noticed earlier; the one which had made his heart skip a beat or two.

"The reason I know is because of this guy." He pointed to a figure standing beside Chuck. Chuck's body was covering most of theirs and they were wearing a cap and sunglasses.

Even though the figure was difficult to make out, those in the White Collar division were used to looking for it.

"Isn't that-" Jones started before Neal interrupted him.

"That's Bryce Larkin, my… uh, twin brother." That was harder to admit than he thought. There were a few crazy ideas in his head like; what if they liked Bryce more than him? What if they decided that Bryce was better fit for the FBI and asked him to join their team?

They looked shocked. Jones' jaw was reaching for the floor and Peter was completely frozen as he tried to process this.

"So, you have a twin? I hope you know that his being tight with the CIA is the only reason we don't know about him," Diana said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, probably," Neal responded with an uncaring shrug. "He'd be a terrible CIA agent if he let you guys track him down."

"Why are you telling us this?" Jones questioned Neal.

Here it was, moment of truth. Neal believed they would agree to his conditions.

"He doesn't know that I'm here."

"Okay," Peter sighed slowly, "where does he think you are?"

Neal thought about it before shrugging.

"I think the last I heard from him was before I returned to New York."

"Which time?"

"Right before you arrested me."

"Surely your brother knows you were arrested?" Diana questioned.

Neal shrugged again.

"If he does, then he would have contacted me. Of course, he could know but be too busy or something. There's always something with Bryce," Neal muttered in an annoyed tone. "But, whether he knew when I went to jail or not, he certainly doesn't know that I'm currently working with you guys; the FBI."  
Peter sighed, sensing the request coming.

"So could I be let off this case? Or maybe even let off work completely? I don't want to be around while Bryce is."

"I'll run it by Hughes," Peter decided.

* * *

It took Peter promising to still run the case by Neal after hours, but Hughes eventually agreed to let Neal take a more passive role in this case. The higher ups were putting him under a lot of pressure to have his best people on this and, as much as no one liked admitting it, Neal was counted among the best in White Collar.  
During the first day, when the visiting agents were being shown around, Neal stayed home.

With Mozzie.

Who was not happy to hear that Neal's 'corporate clone' was in New York. Mozzie questioned if Neal was going to run but Neal said it would be fine.  
Mozzie disagreed. However, 'Peter's team is covering for me' never sat right with him.

The second day, when the teams started to split up and find more information, Neal had to be in the office. He couldn't be taking 'sick days' while everyone else was working. This lead to the unfortunate decision to have Neal work in Hughes' office.

"Caffrey, if you don't stop tapping that pen, I'll take it from you," Hughes growled.

"You're asking me to write instructions on how to tell if diamonds are synthetic or not," Neal responded, "I need the pen to do that."

A moment later, the tapping started up again. Hughes groaned.

"Caffrey, go see if Agent Jones will at least get you a laptop."

Neal stilled at the thought of braving the office. He had been attempting to keep track of the CIA's agents' movements however, they were spies. It was better to assume he missed them rather than walk right out into their faces.

He shot Peter a text.

[Chuck is in the meeting room with Sarah and your brother. No sign of Casey since yesterday,] Peter texted back.

With that information in hand, Neal started to head out. He was planning to be quick, however;

"And Caffrey," Hughes added, "while you're down there, get a file for me."

Neal didn't like it but, Hughes was one of the people in this office whose instructions he followed. Even when those instructions sounded like a poke of fun at his situation.

* * *

Neal knew how to walk around without looking suspicious. He walked as he usually did and got a laptop from Jones before heading over to the shelves of files. Neal found the one he needed and pulled it out.

"You know the FBI has clerks for this, Chuck," Bryce was saying as he walked down the shelves.

Neal froze, the file he had partly pulled out covering his face from them.

"I know that," Chuck responded. "I'm just trying to be helpful. Besides, I needed to stretch my legs."

Neal shook his head. He knew in that moment his brother was right about one thing; Chuck was too nice. He hoisted the file onto his shoulder, using that natural-like motion to cover his face as he walked by them.

It wasn't until he was back in Hughes' office that he released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. That had been close.

* * *

Surprisingly, Neal's request to the team became a kind of game among them. Diana had taken to being a lookout, even shoving Neal underneath her desk once as Bryce had walked past. Neal knew Jones was enjoying himself because the man was smiling the few times he helped Neal hide.

* * *

Neal had been walking into the FBI office when he noticed Jones and Diana heading his way. They spotted him and shared a look which made his stomach drop.

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh.

Jones smirked and Diana took his arm.

"Well, it's like this… Peter sent us ahead to make sure he wouldn't run into you. He's taking Chuck out for some surveillance and coming this way."

"Do you want me to play Bryce then?" Neal asked in a nonchalant way.

"Not everything needs to be complicated," Diana said. Neal was a little worried about that as she opened a door and pushed him in. "Just hang out in here for a bit."

"We'll let you out when the danger has past," Jones added, humour clear in his tone.

Neal looked around the small room. It had just enough space for him to stand and move around. Shelves of cleaning products surrounded him and there was a mop in a bucket and a broom in the corner.

"Diana… is this a broom closet?" he questioned skeptically. This was the uncomplicated way?

"Shush, they're coming!"

Neal sighed and waited. And waited. He was certain they made him wait longer than necessary but without access to the surveillance feed, he wouldn't know for certain.

* * *

Neal was tired at looking at reports. He wasn't able to do much of the footwork for this case as he didn't want anyone to mistake him for Bryce or mention his visits in front of Bryce, giving his twin everything he needed to figure out that Neal was in town.

At least El was kind. This was why he decided to do this at the Burke's house. El's tea and snacks.

"Neal, I don't think we really need your expertise on this one," Peter tried to say nicely. "That 'Chuck' guy seems to be an odd wealth of information. You describe something to him, nothing. You show him a picture and suddenly, he seems to know everything. Or even a recording. I could ID our guy just from a recording, even though none of us have heard their voice before."

Neal thought that was strange but, then again, it shared some similarities to working with Mozzie.

There was a knock at the door. Peter got up and opened it a crack.

"Uh… Bryce? What are you doing here?" he said loudly.

El and Neal shared a panicked look. Neal had already told her about Bryce and, while she didn't agree with his choice to hide from his brother, El had offered her support to his plan. At the time, she hadn't thought it would be needed. However, she now motioned for Neal to follow her out the back.

He shook his head and pointed up. His message was clear; he wanted to hide on the second floor. Peter who had slipped outside to talk to Bryce, so they had enough time to clear the stairs and get Neal into the guest bedroom.

"Sorry, I didn't want to walk out onto the street and get spotted by anyone who might be watching Bryce," Neal explained.

"It's fine," El responded. Downstairs, they heard Peter welcome the group into their home.

"Sounds like Bryce brought friends," Neal sighed.

El gave him a patient smile.

"You know where everything is. I'll try and warn you if they come up this way."

Neal nodded and settled in. He ended up spending the night.

* * *

When the case was closed, Neal was glad to be seeing the backs of the CIA team. Even if Bryce didn't know it, the White Collar team was Neal's. He missed working together with them on cases, rather than 'hide the Neal game' as Peter dubbed it.


	35. TPW - The Piranha's Warning

**Notes: **I've been trying to focus on one story (Damian and Mar'i 2 - Nightstar) because I want to get it done quickly and lighten my story load. Unfortunately, it's become longer than I thought it would be and, as always, I felt like a little break. So, here's another prompt fill. Took a bit of inspiration from that one scene in Chuck where Bryce holds Chuck as needlepoint in order to help him escape.

* * *

**TPW - The Piranha's Warning**

* * *

From Anellesti,

_"Can you do one where Bryce has no idea that Neal is working for the FBI and he finds out after he meets up with Chuck after his first death, so he goes and chews him out for getting caught and working for the Suits? Chuck has been keeping tabs on Neal as the Piranha, and Neal still thinks Bryce is dead."_

* * *

There was one conversation which Neal hadn't wanted to have. Until it was too late.

The conversation with Bryce where Neal finally told him he was working with the FBI. It was a new arrangement and new enough that Neal still felt uncertain about the deal he had made. However, Neal projected an air of confidence everywhere out of necessity.

Especially when conversing with 'the Piranha'. The Piranha was a hacker legend. An underground worker of miracles. Rumours said he had hacked the Pentagon and gotten away with it. No one knew anything about him other than his handle.

No one, except Neal and one other.

"Neal?" Mozzie questioned, slamming the laptop screen down.

"Ah! Moz!" Neal responded, startled. "I was in the middle of conversation." Mozzie was frowning at him. "What is it?"

"You were staring off into the space. Apparently, the Piranha was worried enough to send me a message. I can't believe you'd tell the Piranha my handle when you won't even tell me who the great Piranha is. I'd like to meet the person who could trick the Man."

"Not going to happen," Neal responded automatically. This wasn't the first time Mozzie had asked to know who the Piranha was.

Mozzie hummed as if he didn't quite believe that. "And what message did the Piranha give you that they were worried about your reaction?"

"What are you talking about?" Neal questioned, ignoring the shiver running down his back as he thought of those three words Chuck had sent him.

"They asked me to check on you and make sure you weren't alone." Mozzie gave him a serious look. "Neal, what did the Piranha tell you?"

"It's nothing," Neal responded with a sigh. "How about you tell me about what you've found out about the FBI?"

Mozzie didn't seem completely convinced but he sat down, poured himself a glass of wine and the regaled Neal with tales of the day's events.

Neal tried to forget about those words. It couldn't possibly be true, right?

_'Bryce is dead.'_

* * *

Chuck stared, mouth open.

"Close your mouth, you look like an idiot," Bryce said to him with the same mischievous grin which Neal possessed.

"I'm sorry," Chuck responded in a snide tone which said he wasn't sorry at all. "But my old friend-slash-betrayer-slash-protector-slash-spy comes back from the dead, so I'm entitled to hold my mouth open for as long as I like."

Bryce still had that grin as he dropped into the chair across from Chuck.

"You really need to work on your comebacks, Buddy."

Chuck sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was not what he expected when he got up this morning.

"Why did you contact the Piranha anyway, Bryce? Couldn't you just come into the Buy More?"

Bryce wiggled a finger back and forth.

"I didn't want Sarah or Casey to see me." He shrugged. "And it was the only way I could think of contacting you. Unless you already told the CIA about the Piranha?"

"No, I did not." Chuck wasn't stupid. The Piranha had been on his fair share of wanted lists. However, none of them were CIA. He didn't want the CIA to find out about the little worm he had camped out in their databases. Ignorance of the Piranha's proximity was his protection. "The Piranha is someone the CIA thinks they don't have to worry about."

Bryce actually seemed impressed. He tipped his cap in Chuck's direction.

"You might have noticed that I'm alive," Bryce said, getting down to business. "Something I really hope you keep to yourself."

"I don't think anyone would believe me even if I did mention it."

Bryce shook his head. "Don't sell yourself short. They have more faith in you than you realise."

Chuck didn't seem to believe that, shifting nervously in his seat. Bryce decided to leave that point. After all, he liked how Chuck was modest and not prideful about what he did.

"Also, have you been keeping tabs on Neal Caffrey?" Bryce asked.

Chuck stiffened. All at once he recalled that, firstly, Neal was working with the FBI and, secondly, he thought Bryce was dead. Chuck knew that the FBI and CIA didn't get along.

Bryce kept talking, "he should have gotten out of prison by now. I checked and he doesn't appear to have done anything stupid enough to get himself locked up again. But, at the same time, I can't find out where he went after prison."

"Um..." Chuck hummed in his reluctance to answer that question.

Bryce had a feeling there was something Chuck didn't want him to know.

"What is it?" No response other than Chuck wringing his hands nervously and refusing to meet his eyes. "Chuck. Where's Neal?"

"Um... he might have... uhh. With the FBI," Chuck mumbled.

Bryce couldn't make sense of the words. Neal was doing what with the FBI?

"What?"

Chuck pulled out his laptop and quickly hacked into the FBI database. He knew exactly where he was going, he had created this path ages ago.

Then he turned the screen so Bryce could see it.

Bryce stared. It was a picture of Neal, a mirror of himself since they were twins. Except, this was an employee record.

Bryce re-read the file. Again, and a third time to be sure.

It was Neal's information attached to an employee record for the FBI.

"He's working for the FBI. New York White Collar division," Bryce realised slowly. How? Why? "What happened while I was gone?"

"I dunno," Chuck mumbled, even though it was obvious that he at least had an idea.

This was fine. Bryce knew where he could get the answers.

"I'll wring them out of my brother," he muttered, getting up. First he needed a one way ticket to New York.

Chuck watched him leave, feeling a disaster coming on.

* * *

It was a regular day in the White Collar office. Neal was sitting at his desk, procrastinating on paperwork. Jones was on the phone, trying to track down a witness. Peter was in his office, talking to one of the probies about something.

Without warning, the power went out. The lights, computers and even the fans all powered down in an instance.

The bullpen erupted in surprise, panic and a little bit of excitement. Something new to their monotone of the workday.

Neal looked up as the computer screens started flickering. It seemed they were still on, just with blank screens which now flickered from black to white as a hidden program which had been biding its time activated.

Flicker, flicker, flicker.

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

Flicker, flicker, flicker.

"SOS?" Jones wondered out loud as the pattern flickered again.

"What is going on?" Hughes demanded to know.

Neal felt a knot in his stomach. No, it couldn't be.

Flicker, flicker, flicker.

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

Flicker, flicker, flicker.

"Any ideas who's behind this?" he questioned, almost demanded to know. He couldn't help panicking a little, his mind jumping through all the possibilities.

"No idea," Peter said, answering Neal's question.

"Get me Cyber Crimes!" Hughes demanded.

"Sir, the phones aren't working," Jones announced.

"This makes no sense," Hughes muttered. He looked at Neal and Peter.

Neal knew someone who would know why. But, that was beside the point. If this was some kind of warning from the Piranha, then he felt it was important to heed it.

"I'll get someone from Cyber Crimes then," Neal said, hoping to use this excuse as his escape.

Hughes hesitated, looking to Peter.

"Go with him," he ordered. Peter nodded.

* * *

The elevator seemed to work fine. Neal was a little hesitant but Peter insisted that it should be alright. The elevators were completely isolated from the rest of the building just in case of breaches like this one.

However, before they could reach their destination, the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened.

They barely had time to look at the figure in black before Neal found himself shoved up against the elevator wall and Peter found a gun pointed at his face.

"Neal Caffrey," the attacker hissed. "Working for the FBI? Never thought I'd see the day."

Neal looked the figure up and down while Peter started ordering them to leave and reminding them that they were in the FBI building where escape was difficult.

"I'm not worried about my escape, Agent," the man responded in a confident tone.

"No." It couldn't be. "You're dead."

"I-" the figure paused and pressed a little harder against Neal's collarbone. "It's a long story," he ground out.

Neal felt tears prick at his eyes.

"Prove to me you are who I think you are," he ordered.

The man seemed annoyed by this request.

"Ugh. Fine." He lent in and whispered, "Bryce Larkin, CIA agent, at your service." It was a kind of running joke between them. As a conman and an agent, the twins had somehow managed to meet up more often than they should have. Often, they had ended up targeting the same people.

"Neal Caffrey," Neal responded, loud enough for Peter to hear. "Ex-conman."

"The 'ex' part is new," Bryce growled.

"Neal?" Peter questioned.

"Shut up!" Bryce ordered Peter harshly, flicking the gun at the agent.

"Hey! He's alright!" Neal said, worried about Peter. He didn't like guns, too easy for someone to accidentally get shot.

"You too! What were you thinking, making a deal with the FBI?" Yep, definitely Bryce. Only his twin would storm the FBI because he was worried about him.

"None of your business," Neal responded.

"Neal. He has a gun," Peter reminded him in that tone which conveyed, 'don't annoy this person like you do everyone else'.

"And what happens when you end up dead in a ditch somewhere? No one here cares if you live or die!"

Neal narrowed his eyes.

"You have no right to talk," he responded.

"I care!" Peter pointed out. "I take every measure so Neal stays safe."

"Shut up, Agent!" Bryce shouted at Peter.

"You're the one in here with a gun," Peter pointed out. "You can't be that worried about Neal's life if you're putting him in this kind of situation."

Bryce huffed and aimed the gun at the ground. He pulled the trigger and Neal flinched.

But, there was no bang.

"It's not loaded," Bryce explained. He held his hands up and took a step back. His head was down, cap covering most of his face so that Peter couldn't figure out what he looked like.

The elevator doors shut and the elevator continued like normal. Neal could finally feel his heart hammering away in his chest.

"Neal," Peter said, "what was that?"

Neal shook his head, playing up his shaken feelings so that he wouldn't have to answer that question.

* * *

When Peter and Neal returned to the White Collar floor, they found that things had returned to normal.

"Heard you were assaulted in the elevator," Hughes said, pulling Peter aside. "I'm going to put both of you under 24 hour surveillance."

"Is that your way of telling me that you couldn't catch the guy?" Peter responded.

Neal glanced at his computer as they went by. A message flashed up for a moment, just long enough for him to read it.

_'Sorry about that. Told him were you were.'_

Neal internally and sarcastically thanked Chuck for that little act. It certainly made his life a little more complicated.


	36. SY - Say 'Yes'

**Notes:** What if Bryce had a different reaction to learning that Neal was working with the FBI? Say, maybe he thought this was his chance to get Neal on his team?

* * *

**SY - Say 'Yes'**

* * *

Within a week of his deal with the FBI being made official, Neal received an email from an old acquaintance. After all, what do you call your brother you hadn't seen in years? Neal didn't want to consider him a 'friend', not after that fiasco in Rome, Italy.

Neal was still mad about that. What kind of brother crashes your heist and then tries to hand you over to the _polizia_?

So Neal ignored the email. That action was probably a mistake.

* * *

Neal was exiting the FBI building when Bryce made an appearance. He bumped into Neal, pushing him between two of the buildings.

"Hey, big brother!" Bryce greeted him happily.

"Bryce. What do you want?" Neal questioned. Bryce had moved his jacket so Neal could see the gun holstered in his waistband and his hand was placed on the wall, his arm blocking off Neal's movement. "And why are you threatening me?"

Bryce seemed surprised at the outright accusation. He sighed, the smile dropping off his face.

"If I didn't do this, I doubt you'd stand around talking to me," he commented.

"Maybe if you didn't greet me with a false smile and manufactured personality, we'd talk more," Neal responded.

"Fine," Bryce muttered in a downcast tone. "But that goes for you as well."

"I'm fine!" Neal insisted.

"Kate." Bryce caught the twitch in Neal's throat. The involuntary movement which said that no, he was not fine. "Look, I wanted to make you an offer."

"What's that?"

"They're letting me make my own team." The CIA. Neal hated how his brother worked for them; hated how Bryce had changed since working for them. "I want you to be on it."

"You must have done something great to be allowed that kind of free will," Neal commented, looking Bryce right in the eyes. Bryce's blue irises held his. Defiant. Neal huffed, "for a spy, you're a terrible secret keeper. What happened?"

"I may have… died. Again."

Died?

Again?

"And you want _me_ to join you in this crazy self-sacrifice?" Neal questioned in a high, disbelieving tone.

"Yes."

"No," Neal responded.

"Come on, Neal," Bryce insisted. "I know, you don't like the Feds but the CIA is only a step up from the FBI. You won't have to wear that." Bryce pointed to his ankle, where the anklet was hidden under the folds of his slacks. "And we'll help you find Kate."

While that was a temping offer, Neal didn't know whether Bryce would keep up that side of the deal. He knew his brother had done, would do, some questionable things to keep his friends and family safe. Peter at least let Neal make his own choices concerning Kate. Bryce was more likely to just cut Neal off from her.

"How about I make a suggestion?" Neal sighed. He knew a few agents who might be what Bryce needed. His information was about four years out of date but it would be easy to update.

* * *

Neal stared at his computer. Specifically, the email Bryce sent him.

Pictures of Bryce and his team, including the plucky FBI agent Diana Barrigan.

Didn't this break some kind of CIA secrecy thing?

* * *

Kate's plane blew up and Diana moved back to the FBI. Her deal with the CIA allowed her to pick where she wanted to work when she returned. Her proximity to Neal was just a bonus.

"You know, your brother's an alright guy. Nothing like you but his heart's in the right place," she commented one day.

Neal declined to respond. He should have done the same when Bryce turned up on June's doorstep dressed as a pizza delivery person.

"I'm not joining your team," Neal hissed at him.

"Come on, I have an opening," Bryce said, alluding to how Diana had left. "Besides, there's no Kate keeping you here."

"I'm not joining your team," Neal repeated. "Now, shoo." He took the pizzas and closed the door in Bryce's face.

* * *

A few months later, when Fowler had been 'collared', Bryce appeared again. Neal was on a run in a nearby park when Bryce dropped into a jog beside him.

There was no outrunning a former track star.

"You're blocking my emails," Bryce said with an expression like a kicked puppy.

Neal rolled his eyes, his stride not faltering. He had spent days blocking every email address Bryce used to contact him. It wasn't perfect but it had obviously bugged his little brother.

"Of course. I've already said no."

"You've got Fowler," Bryce said, "so run away with me."

"Are you going to turn up whenever something big happens?" Neal questioned in an annoyed tone. He was starting to get puffed while Bryce sounded like he could do this all day.

Bryce grinned. "Probably. It's my way of checking up on you. Plus, I'm hoping that, one day, that 'no' will become a 'yes'."

Neal skidded to a stop.

"Why do you want me to join your team so bad?" he finally asked.

Bryce looked back at him. He took a few steps towards him, closing the gap between them.

"You're one of the few people I can trust."

Neal sighed. He had said something similar to Peter. Except, he trusted Peter more than he trusted Bryce.

He couldn't lie, it was mostly because of Bryce's involvement in the CIA. Neal had seen his brother change because of it.

"Have you thought that's because we don't work together?" They were too alike to work together.

Bryce was comically silent for a moment before agreeing, "possibly, yes."

* * *

A few days after El had been kidnapped by Keller, Bryce appeared again. Keller admitted to stealing the very treasure he had been trying to get his hands on through ransoming Peter's wife and was now being protected by the Russians.

Peter still didn't know what to think about Neal's involvement in concealing the location of the treasure; the act which lead to El's kidnapping.

Mozzie was annoyed that Neal wanted to stay with the FBI but Neal counted himself lucky that Mozzie hadn't run off as soon as Keller was arrested.

All in all, it ended with Neal being alone in his apartment, drinking wine and feeling like the scum of the Earth.

"So," Bryce commented as he opened the balcony doors. He had climbed up to the balcony to see his twin.

"I'm not joining your team," Neal ground out. "Not even if you offered me commutation today."

"I came to see how you're doing. You gave up a lot."

"I would have lost more if I hadn't," Neal responded.

"I know," Bryce said solemnly. He placed a bag on the table. "I brought beer and wine. Not sure what kinds you like but it's enough to get so drunk that you'll at least be able to forget about this for a few hours."

Normally, Neal wouldn't agree to an offer like that. However, he knew Bryce wouldn't let anything happen to him so they spent the time until sunrise sampling and critiquing the drinks Bryce brought.

* * *

Neal fled from the FBI. It was the perfect time for Bryce to ask his question and create a deal between Neal Caffrey and the CIA, hopefully restoring some of the damage the FBI's betrayal had caused, however he couldn't find him.


	37. CFFR - Caffrey

**CFFR - Caffrey**

* * *

From Guest:

_"Hi! Love this story. Could you do one in which Bryce leaves with Neal and they become conmen or partners as spies."_

**Notes: **This is a long one. Also, probably won't be updating for a while as there's an expo on this weekend and I'm managing a stall.

* * *

Neal went to Harvard. However, he couldn't be found in any graduation record. _They _made sure of that. When he was a senior, he received a visit from his twin brother.

Bryce looked broken. So much self-doubt and hesitation was etched into his face that Neal instantly felt like punching whomever made his brother have that expression. And Neal was not a violent person.

"I need… no," Bryce shook his head like he was in the mist of some internal war. "Neal, I would like your help. Please listen to what I have to say, please."

Bryce rarely said 'please'. Neal soon learnt why.

Stealing answer sheets from a Stanford professor was not Neal's first crime. However, it was his first crime since being accepted to Harvard. It was also his CIA admission test.

He passed spectacularly. He managed to steal from a CIA recruiter without them even realising it until Bryce made the 'anonymous' call to dob Chuck Bartowski in for cheating.

* * *

"I feel like you sold me out to the CIA in order to save Chuck," Neal commented.

Bryce didn't deny that. Instead, he responded with, "you're that one who wanted to be a cop."

"Yeah, Bryce. When we were children. And not after we found out the truth about our father."

"You'll be happy with your undercover identity then," Bryce commented. He held out a folder containing the details of the cover identity he had been using and wanted to pass to Neal. "It's about as far from a cop as you can get."

With growing dread, Neal took the folder from Bryce. He opened it. The first thing he noticed was his face and name and the dread turned to angry annoyance.

"Bryce! What the- you used my name to create a… conman?" he exclaimed. He flipped through the information, seeing a number of wanted posters. "And we're wanted by the FBI?" He shook his head, completely floored with what Bryce had gotten him into.

"Look, I've arranged for my undercover contact to teach you everything you need to know about being Neal Caffrey, Neal Larkin."

Neal looked at the work-up on the contact. A conspiracy theorist. He sighed.

"You _so_ owe me," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Mozzie looked Neal up and down before giving a slight huff of annoyance.

"You know, my training isn't two-for-one," he pointed out, referring to how he trained Bryce and now had to train Neal.

"Yeah, well, I'm not happy with this either," Neal grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's just get started, shorty."

Mozzie shoved a finger in his face. "It's Mozzie, Alpha-Suit. Call me anything else only when instructed."

"Uh-huh," Neal agreed in a bored tone.

Mozzie seemed to almost shudder with revulsion at his presence. At least, until they started their lessons. He placed a simple lock in front of Neal and a lockpick set.

"Now," he said, beginning to explain what each pick was and when to use it.

Neal stared at him with a blank look and silently picked up the lock, slid out the two picks he needed to open it and picked it open in under a minute. When the lock clicked open, he placed it back on the table and sat back.

Mozzie looked like a gaping fish. Then he pulled out another lock.

"Alright, try this one then," he said, pulling out another lock.

With a smug smile Neal didn't notice, he reached forward and began picking this lock. And the next. Mozzie put locks in front of him until they found where he had the most trouble. Then, Mozzie showed him some new tricks which actually impressed him.

"Of course, there's no need to pick a lock if you can talk your way in," Mozzie advised. "Let's move on to picking pockets."

* * *

Neal slid up to the dummy in the bell jacket and picked the pocket without making a sound. He turned around and brandished the wallet in Mozzie's face. With a flick of his wrist, he added Mozzie's wallet next to it.

Mozzie snatched his wallet back. There wasn't much in it, Neal had already looked.

"I should have guessed you'd be as good as your twin," Mozzie commented. "Where did you kids learn these things anyway?"

It was a question muttered to the wind, not something Mozzie expected an answer for.

Neal answered anyway;

"I was taught to pick locks when my mother would leave me and my brother locked outside. Not on purpose but, there were times when she forgot we went out and even times she herself forgot where she put the keys. And I learnt to pick pockets at a cop bar near where I grew up." Ellen had helped him hone both skills. An ex-cop, she had been skilled in both in a 'know thy enemy' kind of way.

"You know, Bryce never told me that," Mozzie commented.

Neal shrugged. That was just Bryce.

"Can you paint like he can?" Mozzie asked.

"Better," he responded. He was faster at it.

"Maybe this isn't a lost cause," Mozzie muttered to himself. Neal could see the plans forming in the little guy's mind.

It would be like pulling teeth to get Neal to admit it but, Bryce was right. He did like being Neal Caffrey.

* * *

They switched on and off a few times. Until Bryce was partnered with Sarah. The CIA didn't want to reveal their involvement with creating one of the FBI's most wanted White Collar criminals, even to their own agents, and so Neal was stuck being Caffrey alone.

The same year Bryce stopped joining in the con was the same year the Caffrey identity was to be burned. Neal was arrested in a wonderfully scripted moment which couldn't have happened without Peter's team laying the groundwork.

He was almost impressed.

The CIA didn't want to get him out. Instead, they dropped him desk work and information in the hopes that he could make connections and plan take-downs. Neal was good at it too. In any other circumstances, he would have found the endless desk work boring, however, it was just what he needed to keep himself busy in prison.

He only had to do four years and then Neal Caffrey would disappear. Neal Larkin, on the other hand, was to receive a promotion and his pick of assignments.

Then Bryce died a traitor's death yet, Neal couldn't bring himself to believe Bryce would betray the CIA. Bryce was far more loyal than he.

Proven when news of Bryce's heroic return and subsequent second death reached Neal's ears. Neal broke out of prison in search of his brother's ex-girlfriend and his own con-partner, Kate Moreau. She had vanished a day before news of Bryce's death reached Neal's ears.

Neal would never get any answers from her. Kate was forever silenced in an instant of noise and fire.

* * *

It seemed like Neal's life never worked out the way he thought it would.

"Daydreaming, Caffrey?" Peter questioned from the other side of the desk.

Neal hummed non-committedly in response. Instead of working on whatever he wanted with the CIA, he had ended up on an FBI leash. His brother had died twice. Mozzie had gone so far off script; stealing a Nazi treasure and sharing it with him, that they had gotten El kidnapped and almost killed.

At least Neal was up for commutation in a few months.

"Just trying to figure out who would have had access to the jewels," he answered Peter's question. "I'm leaning towards the manager, which means this is probably some kind of insurance fraud."

"Great," Peter said, sounding like he meant it for the first time in a while. "Sara will be overjoyed."

Neal tried to hide the flash of something he felt at Sara's name. They had dated and then broken up over the treasure and he didn't know where they were in their relationship now. It was a mess and he could only be grateful that at least neither of them were pointing a gun at the other.

"Alright, home time!" Peter announced with great glee. El was making him his favourite for dinner and they were having a kind of 'date night'; meaning no Neal.

Neal went down the elevator, let Peter drive him home and let himself into June's and then into his apartment.

"Hey, Neal! How's the FBI?"

Bryce was sitting at the table, a laptop in front of him and looking like the cat who got into the cream.

Neal froze and glared.

"What?" Bryce questioned innocently. He was anything but innocent.

"Have you seen what I've been up to lately?" Neal roared. What right did Bryce have to appear now? Now, when it was almost over! "It's been one thing after another and it all started with you! Your death!"

"Technically second death," Bryce mused out loud but Neal ignored that for now.

"It all starts with _you_!" he accused.

"You and Chuck could have a lot of things to talk about," Bryce commented quietly. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you what I've been up to."

Neal continued to glare as he sat down, waiting the story. Bryce passed him a beer and he took a few gulps in an attempt to feel calmer.

Bryce told him about being shot while stealing the Intersect, passing the Intersect to Chuck Bartowski with his last few breaths, tricking a hostile espionage organisation in reviving him and coming back into Chuck's life, going into deep cover only to die again when I left deep cover for start of the Intersect 2.0 agent field testing.

"You died?" Neal questioned sceptically. Bryce nodded in confirmation. "Then how are you here?"

Bryce shrugged.

"Something-something CIA?" he suggested.

Neal took a deep and calming breath.

"Fine. You had a good reason to vanish, I guess."

"And now I'm back! And ready to give you a break from being Caffrey."

Neal didn't know how to respond to that. There were times when he forgot he was anything aside from Neal Caffrey and he knew that wasn't good. That it would make it harder to go back.

He couldn't go back. Neal Caffrey wasn't supposed to have a future but he had one. It was the closest Neal had been to having a peaceful place he could return to and Bryce turned up with an offer which could ruin it.

"Are you worried about that?" Bryce asked in the silence, pointing to the anklet. "No worries, I can get it off."

"No," Neal responded flatly. "I'm keeping it. Bryce, you've been gone for a while. I've changed and Caffrey's had to change with me. You can't just slot yourself in, people will notice. Especially now, when they're focused on me for my commutation hearing."

Bryce relented that fact and didn't comment on it again that evening. He was still there when morning came.

* * *

Something was going on. Peter was sure of it. Neal seemed huffy when he got in the car. He could say it was something he hadn't seen before but it was the same kind of expression he got when something went wrong at the office. Like the time Diana took his pen. He had only put it down for a moment but she took it because she needed to take a note and hadn't brought her own. Neal had directed his huffy expression at her until Peter had told him to cut it out and ordered Diana to go get a pen or make do without.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Neal responded.

"See, that's the kind of phrase that does make me worry."

"It's fine, Peter. I just saw an old friend."

"Is this friend trouble?" Peter asked. He didn't want any surprises with Neal's commutation coming up.

"We'll have to wait and see," Neal responded. Peter stopped the car and stared at him. "I don't know!" Neal insisted. "He just turned up."

Peter gave him that and turned back to the road. His eyes skimmed the rear-view mirror at just the right moment to spot someone who looked a lot like Neal get into a taxi a few cars behind them.

* * *

Peter offered to get lunch for Diana and Jones. It was a gut feeling that had him leave the building and go to the food place which had a good view of the FBI building's entrance.

He walked in and made his order. He paid careful attention to those who left when he came in but none of them seemed familiar.

The guy sitting near the side in the last seat with a view outside was. Even wearing a black turtle-neck, leather jacket and sunglasses, he still looked like Neal.

"Alright, FBI," Peter said, sliding into the chair across from him. He held up his badge and glared right at this guy. "Who are you?"

The man laughed.

"Peter, this is silly-"

"If the next words out of your mouth are you trying to convince me you're Neal, don't. I left Neal in the office and Diana is texting me constant updates."

The man seemed surprised and shocked.

"Okay. My name's Bryce. I'm Neal's twin." He certainly seemed like a more serious Neal.

Peter nodded his understanding, he could believe that.

"Why were you following us this morning?"

"I think Neal's in trouble," Bryce responded, "but he wouldn't let us switch so I have to protect him from a distance."

Peter silently applauded Neal. Then he tensed as two men in coats walked up to them. They could have been regular businessmen however, they went straight for them.

"Don't make a sound, don't alert anyone and do what we say," one of the men said and he showed them the gun hidden in his coat and pointed at them.

Bryce and Peter shared a look. Bryce gave a small nod, showing that they needed to do as they said. Peter agreed.

* * *

Neal thought Peter was taking a while with lunch. Thankfully, it didn't take much to convince Diana and Jones of the same. They went down and had a look around for him.

Neal charmed a few store staff into telling them if they had seen him. Peter was well known at his regular places, at least to the point where they would recognise a description of him.

They finally got some information. Peter had come in, ordered their meals and then sat down to chat with another guy by the window. After a while, another two people came up and they all left together. The staff remembered him because he left without his order.

"That sounds like a kidnapping," Diana pointed out.

"Don't draw any conclusions yet," Jones reminded her before asking the staff if they had any surveillance in their store.

Diana tried Peter's phone, his wife and even contacted the office to check that he didn't return there and they somehow missed him. Nothing.

"Right, put me on to Hughes," she said.

While Jones and Diana alerted the FBI to keep a watch for Peter Burke, Neal walked over to the table to see if Peter left him any clues. Maybe they were just jumping the gun and nothing had happened.

"Neal?" Jones questioned, noticing the CI's sudden stillness. He and Diana came over to see what was up.

Neal was staring at a crumbled piece of paper. It was a list of names, many marked with 'missing, presumed dead' or just a plain 'deceased'.

"What is this?" Diana asked.

"Found it under the chair," Neal commented in a strained voice. "And if this is what I think it is, then Peter's in trouble."

* * *

This was new. Neal had stormed back into the FBI and taken over Peter's office. The door was locked, Hughes didn't even want to go in there and Neal was yelling at someone. He had obviously used the computer to start a video call with someone.

A very furious video call.

"Reminds me a little of Peter," Diana mused quietly.

Jones didn't want to agree but, he hadn't seen Neal act like this before.

Meanwhile, Neal had been told the real reason Bryce had turned up. Someone was targeting undercover agents and Caffrey had been on the list.

"He should have told me!" he raged, not bothering to hide his frustration and anger from the General. She had seen it all before. "You didn't forbid him from telling me, did you?"

"Any choices Agent Bryce Larkin made, he made himself," she responded calmly. "Although, I doubt he planned to get this FBI agent Burke involved."

"_Peter _has a wife! He has a life here and if anything happens to him-"

"Agent Neal Larkin! Calm yourself this instant!" the General ordered. Neal froze to attention. "I assure you, we want this person as soon as possible. If you are in a position to track them down, do it. Get Agent Bryce Larkin and FBI Agent Peter Burke back. I'm placing you in charge."

"You're what?" Neal questioned. "You know I'm a-"

"_You're_ one of the best undercover specialists we have. I'm sure you can figure it out." With that said, she ended the call.

Neal stared at the black screen for a few moments before sitting down. If he was going to solve this, he better start now.

* * *

Peter's head hurt. It wasn't from the rough treatment as he and Bryce had been shepherded to this underground cell. It was from everything Bryce had told him.

Neal was an undercover agent. CIA. He and Bryce worked together, although everything after Neal escaped prison was all Neal.

"That's his real name by the way. He was so mad when he learnt I took it to create the Caffrey identity."

"Aren't you worried about them overhearing you?" Peter asked, motioning to the man who had taken a seat outside the cell and the other man who had vanished into the ordinary-looking house upstairs.

"Not really. Nothing I've said isn't anything they don't know. I've been watching their reactions," Bryce responded. Peter realised that this guy was just as smart as his twin. "Which means they've been getting CIA information somehow. At least they haven't gassed us or anything so that's a plus."

Peter's stomach sunk with nerves. This was way above his pay rate. This was the kind of stuff his wife worried about when he went to work.

"We're in trouble," he sighed as he began looking around.

"What are you doing?" Bryce whispered.

"Believe it or not, this isn't my first kidnapping." Actually, this was preferable to the time Keller had Jason Lang take him. That had involved being tied to a chair.

* * *

The White Collar office paused in their search for the missing man when Neal Caffrey came strolling out of Peter's office.

"I think I know where Peter is," he said quietly to Jones and Diana. Bryce was a genius. In preparation for this mission, he had swallowed a tracker and it was active. Neal now knew everything he could about the building where they were supposably being kept.

Once the FBI had the address, Neal vanished.

* * *

Bryce didn't like the tools the two men seemed to be gathering. Everyone talked but he didn't like the hard expression on Peter's face which suggested he was going to make them work for a confession of any kind.

"You know, you've done it now," he commented in a low hiss. He pressed up against the bars and glared coolly at the two men. "Do you know who that is?" He cocked his head in Peter's direction. "That's an FBI agent. You do anything to him and the FBI will be all over you."

"Heard it all before," the shorter and buffer of the two said. "And if the CIA can't find us, what chance does the FBI have?"

"I have the best team," Peter commented. Bryce glared at him, trying to silently tell him to shut up. Bryce was trying to get them to focus on him.

A red light in the ceiling flashed.

"That's the doorbell," the taller man pointed out, standing up with a sigh. He went to answer it.

All the better for Bryce. He could take one man easy.

"Are you going to question us? All the way out there?" he sneered as an insult. However, it seemed neither of these men would rise to the bait. The one left alone with the agents more so.

"He's calm," Peter whispered to Bryce. "I don't think you'll be able to talk him into anything at this point."

"Yeah well, I'm out of practise," he hissed back.

There was a thud upstairs. The man froze.

"Hey," he called. "Dude?" He wandered over towards the door, which was opened in one swift movement.

The next moment, the man fell to the ground, a tranquiliser dart in his shoulder. Neal came down the steps, holding a gun ready but pointed at the ground.

"Bryce, that all of them?" he questioned.

"That's all we saw!" Bryce answered. Neal didn't completely relax but he loosened up as he came over, searching the man for the keys and letting them out.

Peter wrapped Neal in a quick hug.

"This is nice and all but I need to get out of here before the FBI turns up," Neal said with a grin. "I've given them enough to think about and I don't want them thinking too hard about who Neal Caffrey is."

"You mean, forger, thief and spy?" Peter questioned.

Neal winced. "I'll explain later?"

"Your brother already did," Peter informed him. "Now, didn't you say something about the FBI turning up?"

Neal bolted. Peter hoped it was towards the FBI building and not a crime.

* * *

Peter relayed everything to El.

"So, Neal's really an agent and has a twin brother?"

"Yep."

"What do you think about that?" she asked.

"I think Bryce is a lot more trouble than Neal," Peter responded honestly.


	38. BNP - Bryce is Not Pleased

**BNP - Bryce is Not Pleased**

* * *

From cathelin on AO3:

_The third bunny wasn't from a particular chapter but was kinda influenced by some of them as well as themes occurring in other Neil/Bryce stories._

_I've called it 'Bryce is Not Pleased' - not very original._

_\- Bryce was relieved when he found out that Neal is a *Consulting* CI for the FBI, as this should keep him from dangerous situations. Then he finds out exactly how many times the White Collar Team have put Neal into dangerous situations – when he hasn't had FBI training like they have and is a civilian. He is Not Pleased. (And neither are the higher ups when Bryce kicks up a fuss?)_

_It doesn't matter whether or not Neal is actually a civilian or a Fed, the FBI believe he is a civilian so he should have been kept away from danger – unlike what happens in the show. If Neal is a Fed then he isn't a Black Ops field agent like Bryce is._

* * *

Hughes had no idea what he had expected when men in suits walked into his bullpen. They were dressed in nice suits; lawyer suits, not the cheap FBI kind. That was worrying. They requested a meeting with him, Peter and Neal Caffrey. Bancroft was also there. That was extremely worrying.

Peter seemed frustrated at the sound of a surprise meeting while Neal looked more amused. At least, until they entered the room and were handed the files. Files on Neal.

Bancroft was not pleased at all. He also wasn't making any comments, letting the lawyer suits run things.

This seemed to be something about the FBI and their agreement with Neal Caffrey.

Neal sunk his head into his hands in embarrassment. He muttered, 'oh great,' along with more choice embarrassed words towards a 'Bryce'. This was not cool.

"What is this?" Peter questioned, more than a little annoyed at how this display seemed to be distressing his CI.

"It's an injunction," Hughes commented. "They don't want us putting Neal Caffrey in the field."

"I'm a conman, I'm used to situations where the stakes are high!" Neal pointed out in frustration. "And, quite frankly, the man who put you up to this has no right to criticise anything I do."

"'The man who put you up to this'?" Peter questioned. It sounded like Neal knew exactly what was going on, right down to the person behind it.

On the other hand, he skimmed the documents again and realised that this person had brought up a valid point. The FBI was putting a civilian in dangerous situations which Neal hadn't been trained for. Neal might have been a criminal but that didn't count as training.

"He does seem to have a point," Peter mused.

Neal glared. He liked going undercover, Peter knew that. It gave him a chance to legally use his conning skills to help.

"No, he doesn't. He just doesn't like the FBI."

"Mr. Larkin is fine with the FBI," Bancroft informed him, "and he has worked with us on a number of occasions."

"What." Neal glared at Bancroft. If he knew that, then he also knew exactly who they were dealing with. "The hypocrite."

"Alright Neal, calm down," Peter said. He turned to Bancroft. "What can we do about this?"

"Not much," Bancroft said, the lawyers nodding in confirmation. Peter knew better than to trust them though. "Mr. Larkin has been… thorough. Our best option is to keep Neal behind a desk, where he's meant to be as a consultant."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Neal sighed.

"As much as I don't condone putting civilians into dangerous situations, you have to admit that Caffrey has skills that not even FBI training can grant. Plus, he's one of the best we have when it comes to being undercover."

"He has aliases we can use," Peter added.

One of the lawyers pulled out a card. "And would you put one Neal Caffrey in the line of fire, without a weapon, just to make use of aliases he shouldn't be using?"

"None of your business," Neal said in a serious tone. He stood up. "Peter, Hughes, you don't have to answer this. Just give me five minutes."

Neal stormed out into Peter's office and picked up the phone. One of the lawyers looked utterly terrified while the other two had dread clear on their faces.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

"We were really hoping this wouldn't happen," the lawyer, who seemed to be the spokesperson for their group, commented.

"We're going to get fired, aren't we?" the other one said, barely holding it together.

"_You're_ worried about getting fired?" Peter wondered. If anyone had to worry about their job, he thought it would be him. After all, he was the one putting Neal 'in the line of fire'. "I'd like to know who this 'Bryce Larkin' is," he commented with a look at Bancroft and Hughes.

"_Bryce_ Larkin?" Hughes questioned in a suspicious tone, checking the documents again. "Wasn't he killed in the line of duty?"

"He survived," the lawyer informed them, the others nodding.

"We were shocked too," another added.

"I can probably call in a favour to get this forgotten about," Hughes mused. He wondered if his old NSA buddies would have a free moment.

"Just see what Neal thinks when he comes back in," Peter said. While he didn't like having 'this forgotten about', Neal knew the risks and Peter didn't doubt that if he didn't want to do something, he would find a way out.

* * *

Neal decided he hated speaker-phone.

"Do you even know what _consulting _is?" Bryce commented angrily. Apparently, he had been relieved to hear that Neal was consulting with the FBI, until he heard that Neal was also going out onto the field.

"Yes, I do. I do it for the General and you," Neal responded snidely. "But, the FBI is different. This is White Collar crime, Bryce."

"White collar criminals include people like _Matthew Keller_, Neal. Non-violent criminals like you are an exception, not a rule."

Neal didn't want to admit that Bryce was probably right there. Even though many white collar criminals were business people, many were also ruthless. They didn't get where they were by being squeamish.

"So? How many times have you 'died'?" he questioned. "And how many times have I 'died' while working for the FBI? And how many times did I 'die' before I was arrested? Ironic that you find problems with me doing this when I was in more dangerous situations before being arrested."

"At least you didn't have people forcing you into those situations," Bryce responded.

"Not if you ask Peter. He thinks I did it all for Kate."

"Enough," the General ordered in a firm voice. "Both of you. Neal, why did you call?"

"I want to call in that favour you owe me."

She sighed. "That's not an easy task. You need to understand, Neal, that the FBI has been making a mistake in sending you out into the field without training."

"Can't you get me training then?" Neal questioned.

There was silence on the other end.

"Stop mouthing 'no' at me, Agent Larkin," the General stated. "Mr. Caffrey has made a valid point."

* * *

Everyone looked up when Neal walked back into the room. He was holding some papers in his hands.

"What's that?" Peter asked. Neal was grinning as he passed the papers into the lawyer's hands. He didn't answer the question.

The lawyer looked over the papers and then excused himself to make a call. When he returned, he and the other lawyers left with Bancroft. They assured Neal that they would work out the details of his proposal.

"What just happened?" Peter asked.

"Normally, I would say to not ask that question, but I admit that I am curious as well," Hughes said to Neal.

Neal was still grinning.

"I may have made 'Agent Larkin' mad."

"How?" Peter sighed. He didn't like the idea that Neal had potentially made an enemy out of a CIA agent. He also wished Hughes hadn't shared that little bit of information.

"I called in a favour and now you guys are going to send me to Quantico for the training I supposedly need."

Neal at Quantico… Hughes felt a shiver down his back. Peter seemed gobsmacked, although it was a smart idea. He liked it, especially if it meant that Neal adjusted to their world a little more instead of the criminal one.

"And, the CIA is offering to monitor me so that I don't use this opportunity to escape."

"Do I want to know the kind of favour you called in to have this much pull with the CIA?" Peter questioned.

Neal just shook his head with a grin and commented how Peter was better off not knowing.

* * *

It was only a few days later that the lights flickered as the elevator dinged and a certain CIA agent walked out and into the office.

"He took his time," Neal commented to Peter, reaching out to help Peter balance the coffee he had been about to let slip out of his hands.

"Am I seeing this right?" Jones questioned, rubbing his eyes.

Bryce looked like Neal, right down to the fancy dress. Although, he was in an incomplete tuxedo. Suddenly, everyone knew why someone had called in the lawyers over Neal being out in the field.

Family. Many agents had experienced worried family members of their own but, at least those ones knew they had decided this because they wanted to and not because it had been a deal made to get out of prison.

"Do you need a tie, Bryce?" Neal called across the bullpen in a pleasant tone.

"I do not need a _tie_, Neal! I need to know why you didn't let my lawyers take care of things!" Bryce commented, throwing his hands into the air. At this point, the lawyers' event, as it was being called, was well-known throughout the office, although no one knew that the CIA had been behind their appearance and disappearance.

They also knew that in a week, Quantico would be _graced _with Neal Caffrey's presence.

"Because I actually like doing what I do," Neal responded with a shrug. "And the next time you go over my head like that, I'm going to remind your employers that there are things like _allocated vacation days_ and that you haven't been using yours."

"Can you do that?" Jones asked Neal quietly.

"I'm the older brother," Neal whispered back.

Jones understood. He also instantly felt for Bryce; having Neal Caffrey as an older brother couldn't be easy.

"Maybe you should take him for coffee?" Peter suggested. It was a 'two birds, one stone' suggestion. Calm Bryce down and give the brothers a chance to talk as well as moving the drama away from the agents who were watching it like the series finale of their favourite show; he needed them working and not distracted.

Neal had an idea what Peter was after however, he didn't want anyone slipping up about his other consulting work. So he agreed to Peter's suggestion. Besides, he would be seeing a lot of Bryce soon; Bryce had been one of the agents selected to go with him to Quantico.


	39. DNNY - Danny Larkin

**DNNY - Danny Larkin**

* * *

From: StoryReader12 on AO3:

_Building off of the ideas laid down in twin spies and family reunion, here's a prompt:_

_Following a sting gone wrong, Neal wakes up in the hospital with amnesia. _

_Peter is annoyed, because apparently Neal's head injury has made him think one of his aliases was actually real. Either that or he's trolling the hell out of them. Neal is just confused._

_Because he's not Neal. He's Danny Larkin, CIA. _

_Bonus: amnesia!Neal doesn't know Bryce is "dead." It comes up_

* * *

Peter rushed to the hospital. He was annoyed. He was mad. He was furious. He shouldn't have to spend his morning rushing to the hospital because Neal decided to try out a new con on the staff.

* * *

Neal had been slammed into the window of a car during their last sting. Slammed hard enough to cause the window to shatter as well as cause two of the agents on site to take a 'mental health day' in order to get the image of Neal's blood painting the remaining splintered window glass out of their heads.

Peter could still remember the image and the chill it caused to burrow deep into his bones. Upon regaining consciousness, in the ambulance as they drove into the hospital grounds, Neal had been confused and barely coherent.

The staff had insisted on keeping him overnight. Jones, Diana and Peter had been taking turns watching over Neal as he was patched up, questioned and given an overnight bed. Peter had gone home for the night with the intention to return when Neal was scheduled to be discharged the next day.

Peter walked into the single room Neal had been given, hours before that time.

* * *

A doctor was shining a light in Neal's eyes. Neal was tapping his foot in an impatient manner but was looking at the doctor from where he was seated on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Name?" he asked.

"Danny Larkin," Neal responded automatically and in a bored tone.

"Date of birth?"

Neal answered with a sigh. It was not a date Peter recognised as belonging to any of his aliases.

"Age?"

"Twenty-five."

That was over a decade younger than what was on Peter's files. He knew that Neal often passed himself off as thirty-one, thirty-two and the occasional thirty year old, but never younger than that.

He was about to storm in and demand to know what Neal thought he was doing, when Neal's next answer stopped him cold.

"2005."

"Can you repeat that?" the doctor repeated calmly. As if Neal hadn't said a year which was long over.

"The year is 2005. Can I go now? I'm not supposed to be in New York."

"Why not?" the doctor asked.

"I'm just not, okay?"

Peter knocked on the door, his gaze fixed on Neal as both he and the doctor turned their attention to him. Neal's eyes widened for a moment before a serious expression fixed itself to his face. He didn't say a word so Peter decided to speak.

"It's 2012." He figured it was best to start with something other than whatever was going on. Facts rather than questions and theories.

Neal glared, eyes going icy.

"Don't lie to me," he said in a hard tone.

"Mr... uh, Larkin, Agent Burke is correct. It's 2012. As far as we can tell-"

"I have amnesia?" Neal questioned as if it was impossible. He could tell that he hadn't been unconscious for years so his memory loss was just that and not because of a coma or something.

"That's correct. And Agent Burke is here because he's your emergency contact."

Peter's heart twisted at the shocked, slightly jaw-dropped look Neal gave him.

"You're my emergency contact? Why? What about Bryce?"

Peter took a breath and tried to ignore Neal's questions. He didn't think this was a con, Neal wouldn't do this to him, but he needed to cover his bases with the office.

"Are you certain that it's amnesia? He's not faking it?"

"Perhaps you would like to ask him some questions," the doctor said calmly. "And get to know him, if he doesn't know you."

Peter gave the doctor a completely lost look. If Neal really had lost his memories and gone back to this time he was playing 'Danny Larkin', whoever that was, then he had no idea how he was going to approach his CI.

Neal was looking at him curiously. As Peter sat down, Neal smirked.

"So, why are you my emergency contact? We haven't met."

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated this game. "Yes, we have. Outside the bank where you traded your counterfeit bonds."

Neal grinned. "Nope. That wasn't me."

Peter's brain jumped like a needle on a record. 'Wasn't me'? What was Neal playing at? He said it was 2005 so he should remember that!

"Who was it then?"

"Neal Caffrey," Neal responded in a smart tone. "Nick Halden, Bryce Larkin, I could go on."

The others were certainly Neal's aliases but 'Bryce' was different. The first time Peter had heard that name was moments ago when Neal mentioned it.

"Bryce Larkin. The person you thought should be your emergency contact. How does he fit into this?"

Neal blinked in shock. "You said this was 2012, right?" Peter nodded. "Then why don't you know... what went wrong?"

"Wrong?" Dread coiled in Peter's chest. He didn't think this was going to be pleasant. It seemed that Neal had been hiding a lot from him and Peter didn't like how he was learning it all because Neal couldn't recall why he was keeping whatever it was secret.

Neal stood up. "I need to make a phone call. I can do that right, you're not arresting me or anything?"

"Uh..." Peter didn't know where to start. Instead, he pointed to Neal's ankle.

Neal looked down and recoiled at the sight of the anklet. He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Okay, I really need to make a phone call," he stated in a weak voice.

Peter nodded and followed Neal out as he dialled. Peter didn't know who was on the other end but Neal quickly explained his situation to someone named Diane Beckman. Whatever she said, Neal seemed to deflate.

"You didn't loop him in? Then why am I here?" It didn't take a genius to figure out that 'he' was referring to Peter. "What do you mean 'classified'? It's me! Are you messing with me Beckman?" Whatever her reply, it made Neal angry enough to slam the receiver down.

* * *

"Neal?" Peter was worried about his friend's reaction. Then again, this wasn't he Neal he knew. This was Neal from before his arrest. It was strange, Peter had thought he was a cocky, cheery guy you would love to hate. Not a serious, short tempered and frustrated man.

Neal exhaled and then straightened himself up.

"Okay, so it seems my bosses are messing with me," he said to Peter. "Are your bosses any better?"

"I guess?" Peter replied uncertainly. "Your bosses?"

Neal grinned and Peter could see a little of the man he knew in that smile.

"A little tip, never agree to work under your little brother. It sucks. Somehow, he's managed to get me in this anklet, working with you and Beckman won't tell me how or why."

"You're the one who proposed working with me," Peter responded angrily. "If you don't want it, I'll send you right back to prison."

"Yeah, that's another thing which doesn't make sense. Even if Neal was caught, he should have been out by now. What happened?"

"You escaped. Something about Kate."

"Okay?" Neal didn't seem to understand.

"You want to share with the class there, Caffrey?" Peter felt himself slipping into the relationship they had in the beginning. It was both comfortable and painful. Comfortable because Neal responded to it but painful because they had come so far. For one thing, it had been ages since Peter had to threaten Neal with prison.

"Sure," Neal responded. "But I don't really know why I'd break out of prison for Kate."

"Because she's your girlfriend?" Although, the way this conversation was going, Peter wouldn't be surprised if Neal suddenly said she was his sister or something.

Neal's jaw dropped and he gave a nervous chuckle. "What? No, she's not."

"Then what is she?"

"I don't know. I think Bryce was trying to forget something when he hooked up with her. Maybe things weren't going well at work or something." Neal shrugged. "I don't really know. We don't really talk about things that aren't missions."

"Missions?"

Neal grinned a familiar looking grin. It was one which meant trouble. Usually for Peter.

"Right. I forgot to say, I am Danny Larkin and I work in Intelligence. Of the CIA variety." Neal chuckled as Peter's eyebrows tried to rise above his head. "Nice to meet you." He held out a hand.

Peter shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Peter didn't know what to make of 'Danny Larkin'. He asked Diana to look into it and meet him at his house, because if there was anyone who could get away with asking for sensitive information, it was her.

Maybe Peter was being stupid, letting Neal con him like this. However, there were things he couldn't deny.

Neal scanned the room. The first thing his eyes did when seeing a new person was check for holster bulges in their clothes. His lack of memories meant that Neal didn't act as Neal; he didn't force himself to smile and grin if he didn't have to and he didn't seem to have to around Peter.

Peter didn't understand why Neal treated him both as a stranger and as someone who should know everything about him.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked Neal during the drive to his house. "I thought CIA agents didn't go around introducing themselves."

"That would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?" Neal quipped. At least his attitude still seemed intact. "Maybe because you should have been told by now. I don't know why I'm here instead of Bryce but-"

"You keep saying that," Peter mused. "Why would Bryce be here?"

Neal gave him a baffled look. "Because Bryce is Neal."

"If Bryce is Neal, who are you?" Peter was starting to feel like the one who had his head bashed in.

"Danny Larkin. I'm Neal's, Bryce's brother. Twin brother, which is probably why I'm playing him currently." Peter nodded and Neal added, "I feel like there's a lot of things I've probably forgotten."

Peter wondered if one of those things contained the reason Neal hadn't told him any of this stuff before.

* * *

El gave Peter a look when Neal introduced himself to her as 'Danny'. Peter mouthed 'amnesia', not that it explained why Neal thought he was someone else. It didn't matter to El, who just invited 'Danny' in and introduced herself.

"Peter, you might have horrible taste in suits but your taste in company is one I can envy," Neal commented as he shook El's hand.

"Don't flirt with my wife," Peter grumbled as El laughed. Neal shrugged and grinned a boyish grin at her.

* * *

Diana arrived fifteen minutes after Peter and Neal. She was carrying a file and looked excited.

"You need to read this," she said, passing him the file. "I called in a lot of favours and incurred a few debts to get this information. It's classified stuff."

Peter opened the file to see a picture of Neal with the details of the life of 'Daniel Larkin'. His eyes were momentarily drawn to the small printing of 'Brother: Bryce Larkin (deceased)' before skimming the rest of the information.

"You went to Harvard?" Peter exclaimed as he read that little titbit of information. He stepped back so he could see Neal in the lounge room, sitting on the couch and petting his dog. Even though Peter had told him not to.

"Yeah," Neal responded, looking up with a grin. His eyes focused on the file in Peter's hands. "Aw, Peter, you vetted me. I'm so proud." He stood up and turned his grin to Diana.

"How much information did you find, Lovely Lady Agent?"

"It's Diana. Just Diana. Or Agent Barrigan," she shot back. "And enough."

"Like what?" Neal said in an interested tone as he bounced over to see what was in the file. "Wow. You did get mor-" he froze.

"Neal?" Diana questioned.

Peter took the file from him, noticing the way Neal's hands were trembling. He didn't seem to notice them beyond moving to cross his arms to hide their shaking.

"Breathe, Danny," Peter said, choosing to use the name Neal was currently identifying with to help ground him.

"What's wrong with him?" Diana asked Peter.

"I think you really did find enough," Peter commented as he guided Neal to the couch. Ever the good dog; Satchmo was instantly there, shoving his face into Neal's lap. Neal's hand brushed over the dog's fur as he tried to calm the roaring hurt inside him. His distress didn't show on his face, beyond the freeze screen Peter and Diana were dealing with.

Peter opened the file and pointed to where Bryce Larkin was listed as 'deceased'.

"Danny's brother," Peter explained. "And apparently the original Neal Caffrey, if Danny is to be believed. You started playing Caffrey during the first escape from prison, right?" Peter directed the question to Neal, offering what little comfort he could in the changing of the subject.

"Yeah," Neal sighed. His throat hurt with the held back emotion but it was better than breaking down in front of the FBI. "I've never played Neal before so I would assume so. Unless it was me you arrested." He expression turned thoughtful as he considered that. "I really have no idea which of us you arrested. And now there's no one I can ask." He gave a humourless chuckle. "This amnesia thing is annoying."

"It could be dangerous too," Peter realised with a sigh. Neal had already spilled a lot of information which he had been keeping for years, just because he was missing years of memories. Peter couldn't help wondering what it was during those years which made Danny okay with playing Neal Caffrey since he was throwing Peter as much information as he would have been comfortable giving back then.

Neal was missing years of memories. Within them could be many vital things and Peter would have no idea what they were until something happened.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Bryce Larkin," Diana said, receiving two confused looks.

"Diana," Peter said in a warning tone. They were the FBI and they didn't deal in false hope.

"I mean it, Boss. Bryce Larkin's a legend if you know where to look. Hughes was the one to mention him to me and, ironically enough, it was back when you first brought us Neal's CI proposal."

"What did he say?" Neal asked with the interested tone of an agent who had caught a hint of a lead.

"Something about how our department didn't need any sacrificial agents like Bryce Larkin, no matter how good at their job they are. He was talking about Peter though."

Peter had a feeling he knew what that was referring to. Hughes had expressed that he didn't like how Peter was putting his reputation and his job on the line for a career criminal.

"He wouldn't know Bryce personally then," Neal mused. "Because then he would have recognised me."

"Really?" Diana questioned.

"We're twins," Neal informed her with a grin. "But, why does that mean I shouldn't worry about my brother being **dead**?"

Diana explained, "because Hughes' comment made me curious. I looked into Bryce Larkin and there are stories which take place after that death date. Like, there's one about him at some kind of wedding? You know Ted Roark?"

"No," Peter said at the same time Neal said, "yes."

"But what does he have to do with this?" Neal asked.

"He was selling information and a whole mess of other things," Diana said, "but the point is, I'm certain Bryce Larkin had something to do with his arrest at someone's wedding."

"You're 'certain'?" Neal repeated sceptically, "and 'someone's wedding'? There's a lot of unknowns there."

Diana shot him an unimpressed look. "A lot of stuff was hidden away. I'm only FBI, Neal. Or Danny. A lot of what I found are verbal accounts from people I know."

"Danny," Neal corrected calmly. "So, you think Bryce might be alive?"

"Is he the kind of guy who would die in a bank robbery?" Peter asked, pulling out the small newspaper clipping Diana had thought to add. This was why she was a part of the team, meticulous and organised information gathering.

"Possibly. It would ironic, considering what Neal Caffrey is alleged to have done," Neal mused.

"I think he wouldn't have gone down that easy," Peter said.

"Why don't you try contacting him?" Diana interjected.

Neal thought about that for a moment. "There a few possible ways I could go about getting his attention."

"Any within your 2 mile radius?" Peter asked.

Neal scowled and gave the anklet the evil eye. "I have no idea. What's the origin point for this thing?"

"I'll leave those with you," Diana said, indicating the files. "Good luck with trying to find your brother, Caffrey. I do hope he's alive."

"You just want to talk guns with him, don't you?" Neal said, assuming that Diana was a gun woman based on her stance and the holster under her jacket.

"That's right."

Neal grinned and turned to Peter. "Want to help me catch Neal Caffrey then? Since you may have been cheated out of it the first time?"

Peter couldn't say 'no' to a game of cat and mouse. He wanted answers, just as Danny did. If Bryce Larkin was alive, then the White Collar team was going to hunt him down.

The chase was on.


	40. FIN - Finale

**FIN - Finale**

* * *

From Rose:

_"Hey, I really like your stories and I was wondering if you could write one where Bryce and Neal are both in the CIA (maybe partners), they're both friends with Chuck, and some of their enemies find out and kidnap Chuck to get back at them?"_

* * *

From KeJae:

_"Huh, maybe you can play that into one of your stories? Like have Bryce comment that Neal has everyone conned into believing that he is the tame one of the two?"_

* * *

**Notes: **Trying to work these two into one story. And _yes, _you read that right. This is the final story of 'Computers vs Paintings'. And it is the last of the 'Twins' stories. I apologise if I didn't get to your prompt but it's time to move on. I'm thinking of doing multi-chapter stories for Bryce and Neal being twins. I know there's at least one prompt which will be it's own story. There's a few more I'm hoping to turn into multi-chapter stories. I'm not sure what else to say... any questions, put them in a review? As long as you're not a guest and you have PMs enabled, I will be able to answer.

_'Twins vs the Unexplainable' will still update_.

* * *

**FIN - Finale**

* * *

Neal walked into the White Collar office on a bright sunny Monday morning. He greeted Diana and Jones, who were gossiping about everyone's weekends by the evil, corporate, coffee machine. He found Peter in his office, grumbling about multiplying paperwork. He offered to help but Peter told him that it was fine.

There were no big crimes which demanded their attention. Instead, it was cold cases and building evidence for their open cases. There were a bunch of files on Neal's desk, seeking authentication, along with things Peter wanted him to look through to see if there was a case there.

Neal decided that finding a new case to start the week might be nice so he sat down with the information and opened the first file.

Nope. There was no case there. It was just immoral contracts, not illegal. No laws were being broken and, as much as it hurt to admit, this family were probably going to lose their house.

Feeling downhearted, maybe he could get Mozzie to look into it, Neal reached for the next file. He opened it and then passed it to Jones. There was a case there, the picture of the suspected piece enough for him to mark it as a forgery.

All in all, it was a normal Monday morning.

It was the middle of Monday when things changed. A call came up. A man covered in blood, wearing a black beanie hat and black shirt with leather jacket appeared in the lobby. He refused any medical assistance and demanded to see Neal Caffrey.

Peter gave Neal a look and said that the man could be escorted up. Neal thought about the description but no one he knew really fit it.

And blood? Who would come to the FBI office covered in blood?

* * *

However, Neal figured it out the moment he spotted the slightly slumped figure stumble out of the elevator. He was being supported mostly by an agent and Neal really hoped it was an act.

Bryce was pale and sweating. Neal took in the blood on his hand and side.

"What happened to you?" he questioned in shock. The agent shot Neal a look before placing Bryce on the ground, propped up against the front of Neal's desk. Bryce moved his legs underneath him but didn't seem to be able to stand. "What made you think coming _here_ this injured was a good idea?"

"Neal," Peter said in a waring tone, placing a hand on Neal's shoulder. "He's hurt." Don't yell at him.

Neal huffed and the agent who brought Bryce up stepped back.

"Look, he refused care," he reminded them.

"He's an idiot," Neal grumbled, earning a few strange looks for that out of character statement.

"I'm fine," Bryce insisted, grabbing the edge of the desk and using it to pull himself up to his feet. He swayed a little but managed to stay standing. Even if he was panting from the exertion. He pulled off his dark hat, revealing damp raven hair. Without the hat, many agents were now able to compare their appearances and the similarity between them.

"No, you're not." Not mentioning how Bryce was probably ruining Neal's cover was the only grace he was giving his twin.

Bryce gave them a weak grin. "Neal, hear me out."

"Better be good," Neal grumbled.

"It's Chuck."

Those two words had Neal's full attention. "What happened?"

* * *

The FBI agents milled around as they watched Neal and this stranger who looked like him exchange words. Peter had to admit a number of times that he had no idea who this was. No, there were no hints that Neal even knew someone who looked like him. No, Peter didn't know if they were related. No, he didn't know if this one was also a conman.

Although, it looked like he had gotten involved in something criminal. His friend had been kidnapped and it seemed he was coming to Neal for help.

"You know, when the General hears about this, you're going to have to answer for it," Neal informed Bryce as he walked around and opened the tie drawer on his desk.

Peter knew he wasn't the only agent confused by Neal's callous attitude towards this guy. He was injured and Peter knew that many of the agents were itching to help.

Jones had already grabbed a first aid kit, however, Bryce was waving them all off. Talking to Neal was apparently more important.

"Neal, how did you get a key to your anklet?" Diana questioned as Neal pressed something into the anklet lock and pulled it off.

"I've always had it."

"Neal!" Peter barked in a scolding tone. What was his CI doing?

"Look Peter, I'll gladly take a team with me, preferably Jones and Diana but I can't take the anklet. Especially since I'm not supposed to leave the office right now."

"It's Chuck," Bryce said with an apologetic smile.

"LARKIN!" A voice shouted, causing Bryce to jump. He paled as he looked up. "Oh… hi, Hughes. This is your office, isn't it?"

The FBI parted as their Boss walked down and over to Bryce.

"We had an agreement, Larkin. You don't come anywhere near my people and I don't shoot you."

"It's kind of an emergency, sir," Bryce responded.

"I guessed that, considering you look like something the mob left on the doorstep," Hughes responded in a scolding boss tone.

"It's Chuck Bartowski."

Hughes' manner changed instantly upon hearing Chuck's name. "Chuck? Stephen's boy?"

Bryce nodded, hanging his head. "I shouldn't have brought him to New York, away from his protectors but he was supposed to be helping Neal and me with something. And now they've taken him."

Everything was still for a moment. Then Hughes turned to Neal. "You have whatever and whoever you need to get that boy back."

The FBI agents were shocked. Even Bryce's jaw dropped a little. Neal just nodded his agreement. You don't look a gift cooperation in the mouth.

"Hughes?" Peter questioned. He had known the older man for a long time and had never seen this kind of behaviour from him.

"Agent Burke, you're working with Neal, don't let him push you out of this." This was said with a pointed glare in Neal's direction. "While I trust him more than Larkin, Caffrey is still CIA-"

"Hughes!" Neal cried in horror.

"Caffrey, you took the anklet off. I'm not making excuse for that. In fact, if this means I can poach you from the CIA, I'm okay with it."

"You crafty old man," Bryce muttered. He had always wondered why the FBI had consented to an infiltration from a CIA agent.

"I'm not really FBI material," Neal pointed out quietly, still shocked.

"I'm certain Peter can keep you from going completely CIA on us," Hughes muttered before returning to his office.

Everything exploded in sound.

* * *

Bryce looked around shocked as the agents crowded him and Neal with questions, demands and just plain curiosity. He clutched at his side as pain lanced through him and he realised he wouldn't be able to take command.

Neal looked at him and realised that as well. He breathed in. He placed two fingers in his mouth and blew.

A piercing whistle cut everyone off.

"Bryce is still injured," Neal pointed out. "Diana and Jones, help him up to the meeting room, bring the first aid kit. Peter, control the rest of the agents while I try and see if I can figure out where they might have taken Chuck."

Jones and Diana moved instantly and Peter only hesitated a moment; wondering who this 'Chuck' was and what made him so special that the CIA would blow an undercover operation that none of them had even noticed, before turning to the rest of the White Collar office and giving out orders for everyone to return to work.

Neal jumped onto his computer and ran the few names Bryce had been able to give him. He suspected most were alias but, if he was lucky, he might be able to make a few connections to buildings or places where Chuck could have been taken.

* * *

Bryce winced as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. There was a lance in his skin, just above his hip, where a bullet had grazed him. It was bleeding profusely but he thought it looked worse than it was.

Jones started cleaning the wound while Bryce told Diana to get a dressing and bandages from the kit.

"You might need stitches though," Jones commented, prodding at the skin. Bryce hissed.

"You've certainly made this Monday more exciting," Diana commented. "Coming in with a bullet wound and revealing Neal to be… whatever he is."

"I'd appreciate it if you never repeated what Neal is. He's a conman and nothing more," Bryce said.

"Well, he's not as exciting as an injured CIA agent. You must have a more wild life than he does," Jones commented. He pressed at the skin and decided, as an afterthought, "definitely needs stitches."

Bryce tilted his head. "What?" Jones repeated that he needed stitches. "Not that. Before that."

"Neal's life seems tame in comparison to yours?" Jones repeated questioningly.

Bryce chuckled through the lance of pain down his side.

"Neal?" he said with a hiss of pain. "He must be conning you good if you think he's tame."

Diana and Jones shared a look.

Jones lost whatever silent communication battle they had. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Bryce grinned. "Ask me again when Agent Burke and my brother return."

* * *

Neal held the binoculars to his face. He was standing in a fourth floor apartment, the place with the best vantage point to see into the building he suspected Chuck was being held.

Peter sat on the couch, entertaining the old lady who found this all _'so very exciting'_ as she served him tea.

"You might want to go visit your grandkids after we leave," Neal informed her. "At least for a week. Just in case they believe you're with us."

"Of course," the woman agreed. "This will be quite the story to tell them. I'm not sure they'll believe a little old lady like."

"You're a New Yorker, just remind them that this is the craziest and greatest city on Earth," Neal said to her.

She giggled. Peter shook his head. He should have known that even Agent Neal was still Neal.

"Any news?" Peter asked. Neal grinned at the pleading tone in his voice. He put the binoculars down and turned to Peter.

"There's people in there. They're good at avoiding windows, but there not that good. I'm certain Chuck's in there."

"Okay. What now?" Peter asked, reaching for his phone. He assumed they would call for back up. Peter wasn't counter-intelligence, for good reason as it was dangerous work, and Neal had been playing the non-violent criminal.

"What do you think?" Neal asked him with that grin which made Peter want to put him in cuffs. "We're staging a rescue."

Peter frowned. He really didn't like that idea. "We should at least call Bryce, Jones and Diana."

"No. We go in, get Chuck back and make these guys sorry they ever messed with us," Neal responded.

"We can't do that if they shoot us," Peter pointed out. Neal didn't listen, he walked out of the room. Peter followed him. "Neal!"

"If you're that worried, then just stay here and wait," Neal shot back over his shoulder.

Peter couldn't do that. That was worse than walking into danger because he was letting Neal do it.

"Before you try pulling the FBI agent thing and the prison threats on me, I would like to inform you that it won't work. I'm also an agent and this is my mission."

"Then, you could at least tell me who Chuck is. Especially if we're risking our lives going after him."

"Chuck's Bryce's friend. Probably his only friend. A bit like you to me, someone you can trust to watch your back," Neal explained. "But Chuck's also a kind of legend, a big deal in the spy world."

"How big of a deal?" Peter asked. He decided not to mention Neal's other comment, even though it warmed his chest to think that Neal trusted him to watch his back. Peter placed his hand on his gun and sighed. He really hoped El would forgive him for this.

Neal led the way across the street and around the back.

* * *

The lock was picked open and Neal slipped in, gun in hand. He absently noticed that Peter followed him in, echoing his movements.

This building was dark, lit by the uncovered windows and the light they brought in from outside. His ears strained for any sounds of anyone else being here.

There was a thump from above. Neal glanced up and then motioned for Peter to follow him.

An enemy agent stepped down the stairs nearby. Neal crouched down and crept along.

Three... two... one... Neal leapt forward. One arm pressed down on the enemy's throat and the other wrapped around their waist and pressed down on their arms.

Neal shoved all his weight on this enemy, causing them both to drop to the ground. He didn't move until he was certain the person underneath him was unconscious.

Neal motioned to Peter and they moved up the stairs.

* * *

Neal kicked out at the next enemy they encountered. A foot to the gut had his assailant drop to the ground before he could shoot him.

Neal leapt over them and under a rain of bullets. He used the wall as leverage to tackle the second enemy in the hallway. They knocked up against the wall with a thud. Neal hoped there weren't too many more as he knocked this one out with a single punch to the jaw.

Another man came out of a room and cried out, pulling a gun. Neal pulled his own and shot him in the arm. Then he dashed over and shoved them back into the room.

Another gun shot rang out.

Neal turned back to Peter. The FBI agent was standing there with his gun in his hands.

Between them was the first enemy they had encountered; bleeding out of a bullet hole in his knee. The man had gotten up and had turned to back to try and attack Neal, without realising Peter had been there. So far, Peter had the sense to stay out of sight. He had come out to shoot this enemy before he could get to Neal.

"Neal!" That wasn't Peter. Neal turned back to the inside of the room. Chuck was standing, ropes falling from around his wrists and a number of men unconscious around his feet.

"What happened here?" Peter questioned, coming up to stand next to Neal.

"Uh, hi. I'm Chuck," Chuck said with a small wave.

Neal huffed a laugh. "He took out all the men guarding him."

Peter stared at Chuck in shock. Neal didn't blame him; Chuck didn't look like he could take out so many without getting a scratch. But he had.

"How did you get out of the ropes?" Peter asked, pointing at the chair behind Chuck. The rope around it was frayed.

"Cut them," Chuck said, holding out his wrist. There was a small blade cufflink in it. He reattached it to his cuff and retracted the knife. "I really thought they would take these from me."

"They're not very skilled," Neal commented. "I'm surprised they even managed to kidnap you."

Chuck sighed and then realised something, a look of horror coming across his face. "Bryce! They shot him! Is he okay?"

"He's fine. For Bryce," Neal responded flippantly. "He's refusing to get proper medical treatment and entered the FBI bleeding in order to get you some help."

Peter noticed with amusement that Chuck didn't seem to appreciate that. Peter was almost certain that it had to do with Bryce not taking care of himself. Especially since Chuck muttered something about Bryce being a 'sacrificial idiot'.

"They thought that they could get back at him by taking me," Chuck explained.

Neal sighed. Both he and Bryce had worried a lot about that kind of thing happening. Neal was just glad that Mozzie was more paranoid than him; something with protected the little man more than anything Neal could do.

He would have to arrange something for Peter.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Neal said. It was surprisingly not as easy as breaking in.

* * *

When Peter and Neal walked back into the FBI office, the entire office did a double take. They were covered in dust and dirt and the scent of smoke clung to their clothes.

"What happened?" Jones questioned in shock. From his place in Neal's chair, Bryce grinned. As he had expected. Chuck was unharmed and Neal was probably about to prove his point.

"We found Chuck," Neal said.

"That was the simple part," Peter commented with a groan. "Apparently the men Neal and Chuck beat up were only the lackeys and there was a mastermind behind it all. Neal had to disarm a bunch of explosives and… did you know you could disarm a bomb with juice? That was something Chuck did. And Neal instructed me in disarming a bomb without being in the same room. That was before he electrocuted the 'mastermind'," the disbelief in Peter's voice was clear with that word, "using leaky pipes, a pack of balloons and a lamp."

The bullpen was silent. Neal grinned and stepped forward, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "In short, Chuck is okay, the bad guy is being picked up and Bryce owes me a big one."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "And people think you're the tame one. At least tell me there wasn't any property damage this time."

There was silence.

"Sorry. We missed one of the bombs."

"I let it blow up," Neal reminded him. It had been the building next to the one they had been fighting in. "Besides, there was no one in that building. It was abandoned for renovation, which wasn't going to start until tomorrow because of a shortage in the deliveries required to start.

"Right," Bryce started in disbelief. Neal in a nutshell. The universe seemed to play by his rules. "We'll be going then."

"So, that bullet didn't hurt you?" Chuck questioned as Bryce slid out from behind Neal's desk.

"Nope," Bryce lied.

"He'll need stitches," Jones informed Chuck. Chuck glared at Bryce, annoyed that he even tried lying.

Neal snickered at the site of his brother being caught out. Bryce glared.

"And I'll see you for debriefing tomorrow," he said to his brother. "And be prepared to explain to the higher ups why you let a building explode and to justify remaining as Neal Caffrey when the office knows who you are."

Neal stopped snickering and glared at his brother. He could probably talk his way out of the consequences of this day however, that didn't mean he liked debriefs.

Reporting to his brother was the worst part of it all.


End file.
